Life changes
by 1babyt
Summary: SEQUEL to LOVE COMES AROUND... All was well and happy until college started. Austin and Ally survived their drama high school years but what happens with New people, new classes and new lives? Parties, drinking, studying and being engaged at 18 with 2 kids, will it all be to much? Can everything stay the same? Can Auslly survive again? Will there be an Auslly at the end of college?
1. First day

Looking at the clock again I sigh and decide to get up. School starts in a few hours and I am too excited to sleep. Walking into the bathroom I get a quick shower.

Coming out in a towel I look around at my clothes and decide on a simple white bra and orange lace thong with light skinny jeans and a blue tank top with my white leather jacket. Walking back into the bathroom, I decide to curl my hair slightly. I do it in soft waves with light make up.

Grabbing my backpack and phone I walk downstairs and set everything by the door. Looking around the house I make sure everything is clean and that the nanny will be able to get to everything. Walking into the kitchen I decide to make pancakes.

I end up having regular and chocolate chip pancakes made. Setting them on the counter I listen and hear no one up. I look at the pancakes and take some chocolate chip ones and put them on my plate with some butter before walking over to the table and pouring syrup on them. I start eating and just let my mind wonder.

"Are those pancakes?" I turn and see Austin smiling. Nodding I point to the counter. He runs over and piles his plate full before coming over and eating. I take my last bite as I hear Aubrey and Aiden. Smiling I walk upstairs and pick Aiden up and walk with Aubrey downstairs. I set Aubrey in her seat before walking over and making her a plate. I put it next to Austin so he can help her as I walk over and make Aiden a bottle.

An hour later a knock is at the door and I know the nanny is there. Smiling I walk to the door with Aiden in my arms. "Hi Hanna." She smiles at me and leans over to Aiden, "Hey little cutie." She puts her arms out and I hand him to her. "You know where everything is right?" She nods laughing, "You showed me before." I nod and walk around making sure I have everything.

Austin wraps his arm around me and kisses my cheek. "I have to go baby, my class starts in ten." I nod and lean up kissing him. "See you Later." He nods and leans in kissing Aiden, "Love you too little man." He leans down and kisses Aubrey, "Be good princess."

He grabs his stuff and walks out the door. I go into the kitchen and clean everything up. When I am done I look at the clock and sigh before walking into the living room to see Aubrey and Hanna playing dolls while she also bounces Aiden in his chair. I smile, "Your natural." She shrugs, "I always babysat and then I knew I wanted to be a nanny." I smile and lean down hugging and kissing Aubrey. "I love you sweetie. I will see you soon." She smiles, "I okay. Have fun at school." I shake my head laughing before leaning over and kissing Aiden, "I love you too baby." I stand at the door watching when Hanna turns smiling, "I got them. Don't worry."

Nodding I wipe a tear, "I never left them with anyone but Alex." Standing up she comes over hugging me, "Don't worry. I will take good care of them. I promise." I nod wiping another tear, "Aubrey likes you." Turning to look at her she smiles, "I like her too." I wipe another tear and grab my bag and phone with my keys and turn at the door and look at her, "You got my number. Call for anything." She nods and walks me out. "I will, I promise."

Walking to the car I throw my bag in and start the car before backing out and heading towards the school.

Parking in the spot I get out grabbing my bag while I look around. Sighing I look at my schedule I printed off and head off to find my right building.

Finally finding the building I smile before walking in. I see a vending machine and I stop to get a water. Opening it I take a sip and walk around looking for the room number.

It takes a while but I finally find the room and just look at the door. My first class. Sighing I open the door and walk in. I look at the rows of chairs and I decide to sit near the back. Turning slightly I walk over placing my water on the table and pull out this small computer looking chair. I reach into my bag and grab the book out and a pen along with a notebook. Looking around I see a couple other people in the room before I place my bag on the ground under the desk next to me and pull out my cell phone.

I look at it nervously hoping that I have no calls or text but wishing I do at the same time. I look at the time and see class should be starting any minute. I look up and see the classroom filling more by the second.

I look back at my phone and sigh before putting it on vibrate. Out of the corner of my eye I see the chair next to me pull out, "Can I sit here?" Looking up I see this great looking southern talking guy. "Yeah, of course." Smiling at me he sits down and takes out everything before turning and smiling, "I'm Gavin." I smile, "I am Ally." Putting his hand out he shakes it.

Out of the corner of my other eye I see the other chair pull out. "Hey." Turning I see Alex and smile, "Hey." I reach up and he leans down and hugs me. "I didn't know you were in this class." I shake my head, "Me either." I scoot back some and motion to Gavin, "Alex, this is Gavin." Alex looks at him smiling, "Hey, I'm Alex." Gavin brings out that southern accent and smiles, "Nice to meet you. I'm Gavin." "I'm Austin." Turning I see Austin standing there staring at Gavin. "I know you. Your Austin Moon." He nods, "Yeah, Hey baby." He turns and kisses my cheek. "Hey." He looks at Gavin before walking to the next set of seats and sitting right in front of me.

I notice Trish and Dez come in because they are arguing about stupid stuff. "Dez, I told you shut up." "Why?" Shaking my head I laugh, "Really guys?" Looking at me they smile wide, "Ally!" I receive hugs before Trish goes over and sits next to Alex and Dez goes and sits in front of me next to Austin.

The teacher comes in smiling, "Sorry I am late. I am Professor Osborn and I want to welcome the new ones to college." She smiles wide before reaching in her bag before bringing papers out and handing them out to everyone.

She starts talking about everything on the piece of paper and going through the syllabus. I look around and see Gavin smiling at me and then looking back at the teacher. Austin keeps turning to stare at me and give a death glare to Gavin. Alex keeps smiling his amazing smile and bumping into me slightly. Trish is hitting dez in the back of the head. Dez is playing with his multicolored pants.

Looking around I smile, This is only the first class of the first day but I know right here and now, college is going to be one hell of an adventure.

**This is the first chapter of the sequel to LOVE COMES AROUND. I hope you like it. I will be updating more. Just know that ANYTHING CAN HAPPEN.**

**Please review, **

**1babyt**


	2. Classes

I am hungry. I walk to the cafeteria because I have an hour until my next class. As I head that way I hear my name. Turning I see Gavin running my way. "You forgot this." I look in his hand to see my pen. Laughing I smile, "Thanks, but I do have more." He shrugs, "Well now you don't need another one." I laugh and take the pen back. He looks at me smiling, "Going to the lunch room?" I nod laughing, "Yeah." He shrugs, "I was too, care if I walk with you?" I shrug, "Not at all."

We start to the cafeteria again and strangely its comforting walking with him near me. I don't know why, it just feels different.

Grabbing a pizza and soda I walk over and pay before walking over to a table and sitting down. Gavin comes over and smiles, "Care if I join? There are no other seats." I look around and don't see an empty chair anywhere. Smiling I point to the chair, "It's all yours."

I hear Austin's booming voice and turn to see him coming out of the line smiling. "Ally." He runs over and sits next to me. "Yes I got a seat." I laugh and shake my head, "How many times have you been here?" He shrugs, "Three already." Shaking my head I go to speak when I hear Alex, "Damn man, you are a pig." He takes the last seat and turns to Gavin, "What's up?" Smiling Gavin shakes his head, "Nothing." Austin looks around with food in his mouth.

After everyone ate I realize I have fifteen minutes until class starts. "I have to go." Alex looks at the clock on the wall standing up, "Dang, me too." I tilt my head slightly and he shrugs, "My class starts in fifteen minutes." I look at him, "Wait, lets see everyone's schedules." I take mine out and place it on the table and look at Alex's and Austin's. Alex and I have almost all of the same classes. Austin and I have three together. Looking at Gavin I smile, "If you want we can compare too." He takes his out and I see me and him have two together. Considering I have five classes that's not bad.

I smile and look at Austin, "See you after this class." Turning I start walking towards the stairs knowing the class is in this building. "Ally, wait up." I stop and Alex stands next to me, "Dang you are quick on those stairs." Smiling I shrug as I continue to walk, "Two kids always upstairs, I get a lot of practice." He laughs as he walks next to me.

Finding the classroom Alex pulls out a seat and gestures for me to take it. Sitting down he pushes it forward some and sits next to me. "How are you liking everything so far?" Shrugging I take my book out. "It's good I guess. Boring being the first day and all." I see him nod as I grab my cell phone and check it. I feel a head on my shoulder, "Ally, they are fine. I promise." I sigh and set my phone next to my book, "I just worry. Its weird, I don't really know this girl and I never trusted them with anyone but you." Smiling he pulls me into his side, "Oh I know. Its hard because well I am the best." Laughing I move away and smile, "Thanks for that." He shakes his head, "Anytime sweetie, I am here all day." I laugh again before the teacher comes in.

Walking out of the classroom I start heading to find my next class. Quickly I find it and walk in sitting down near the back again. I found out I quite like the back. "Hey." Turning I see Austin sit down before he pulls me into him for a kiss. "How is it going?" I shrug, "Nervous over the kids." He laughs, "I meant school." I shrug, "Boring actually." He nods, "I know." Grabbing my hand he leans in. I feel his lips on mine and smile slightly he asks for entrance but I pull away smiling, "Nope." He sighs and slumps in his seat. "The kids are fine Ally." I nod, "I know just its weird." He shrugs, "Its just you baby. The kids are find no need to be nervous or feel weird about it." The teacher comes in and I turn giving him the full attention.

Leaving I turn and see Austin behind me, "Ally, I have a different class but I will see you later." I smile and nod before walking away and running right into the back of someone. I fall to the ground. "Shit." Looking up I see Gavin, "Oh my bad." Sticking his hand out he pulls me up as I wipe myself off. "Sorry Ally, I got lost." I shake my head, "Its okay it was my fault. I wasn't watching where I was going." He gesture for me to start walking, "We have the same class." He nods, "I just don't know where it is." I laugh, "Follow me."

Arriving at the classroom I see Alex already sitting there. Smiling I walk over and place my hands over his eyes and lean forward, "That is my seat right?" He shakes his head, "Nope, I met this cute blonde and I just couldn't resist." Pulling away I laugh and slap his back, "Well too bad, blondie isn't getting my seat." Sticking my tongue out I sit down next to him as he laughs, "It was always your seat sweetie." I shake my head laughing as Gavin sits on the other side of me. "Hey Gavin." Gavin waves at Alex, "How you doing?" Alex laughs, "All good." Teacher comes in and we all shut up to listen.

Class ends and my last class starts in five minutes. "Bye Gavin." Grabbing Alex's hand I take off to our next class. Walking in I see Austin already there and walk over leaning in and kissing him before sitting down next to him. Alex takes the other side of me. Austin and Alex do this handshake behind me and I laugh. Austin leans over and kisses my cheek. "I am tired." I nod laughing, "me too, cant wait to get home." Alex sighs, "Can I come over tonight?" I nod, "Of course." He smiles, "Thanks Ally." The teacher walks in and once again we all shut up and listen.

When class is dismissed I smile and stand up stretching. As everyone files out I look at Austin and Alex grabbing there stuff. With diffuclty I throw an arm around each of their shoulders, "My Boys." They laugh and look at each other before both of them throw an arm around me and pick me stirght up in the air with my feet dangling. I look down and sigh, "I hate being short sometimes." Laughing they walk me to the door and put me down. Alex leans down and kisses my cheek, "We love your tininess." Alex smiles and kisses my head before throwing an arm around my shoulder, "Yep, its cute." Shaking my head I walk with my two idiots that I love down to the cars.

Once at the cars I see Alex's familiar jeep next to my car and laugh. "How?" He laughs, "Spot was open and once I got out I saw it was yours." Shaking my head I turn to Austin, "Where did you park?" He points across the lot and I laugh, "Do you want me to drive you over there?" He looks at it quickly before nodding. "Yes baby." I turn to Alex and smile, "Come over whenever." He nods and gets in his car before I get in mine with Austin in the passenger seat.

Putting the car in reverse in back out before putting it in drive and heading to where he points. I pull into the lot and see Austin's car. Driving over I park behind his car and smile. "Here you go." He smiles and leans in kissing me. He turns to get out and I cross my arms with a humph, "No tip." He smiles and leans in kissing me again before asking for entrance which I allow. After a few minutes he pulls away and pecks my lips again, "See you at the house." Nodding I watch him get out before I put the car in drive and head home.

Pulling up to the house everything seems okay. I get out and walk up to the door. I have to unlock it. Walking in I look around and see Hanna in the floor playing princesses with Aubrey while a princess movie is on the TV. Aiden is in her arms fast asleep as she rocks him slightly from side to side with that one arm. "Wow." She turns and smiles, "Home so soon?" I look at the clock and laugh, "I am right on time." She looks at the clock and laughs, "We lost track of time when we were having fun." Aubrey looks around and comes running as she sees me. "Momma, Hanna is fun." I lean down and pick her up kissing her. "Glad to here that."

I walk into the living room with Aubrey still on my side as I look around smiling. "You did great Hanna." Smiling she stands up and placing Aiden in his chair before turning it on to move. She looks at me and smiles, "Well, they both ate about two hours ago. They took an hour nap. They were both great and no trouble." Smiling I stand up and shake her hand, "Thank you again." She shrugs before walking over an picking up her bag. "Oh, I put in a load of their clothes. They also both had a bath." I smile, "Thanks." She nods before walking out the door. Looking at Aubrey I smile, "Did you have fun?" She nods, "It was fun. She is cwoll." I laugh and lean in kissing her. "Alex will be here today." She squeals before running to her toys and getting them ready for Alex to play.

Shaking my head I lean back and relax as I hear Austin come in. He comes over and sits next to me and leans back in the couch. "Long day?" I nod and feel my eyes close and everything go quiet.


	3. Hang out

I feel myself lifted up as I open my eyes and see Austin has me in his arms. "Hey." I smile and lean against him, "Hi." He smiles, "I'm taking you to bed." Shaking my head with a yawn I move slightly. "No, Alex will be over later." He sighs and places my feet on the ground before letting go of me. "You fell asleep on the couch though." I shrug, "I got up early. I'm fine. Let's get dinner."

Walking away I start into the kitchen and look around for something to make. "Austin?" He comes in smiling. "Yes, I already made dinner. Aubrey wanted chicken." I laugh shaking my head as I see the table has food on it covered. I smile and walk over making me a plate. "It smells so good." He comes over and places a soda in front of me. "It taste good too." Grabbing my fork I decide to eat when I hear a knock. I turn to Austin smiling. Laughing he gets up and walks out the room as I start to eat.

I hear Alex's laugh boom and I turn to see him walking in with Aubrey in his arms. "Someone saw me." I laugh and go back to eating. I see him place Aubrey on the floor and walking to me smiling. "It smells great. What does it taste like?" He sees my face and laughs more, "That good huh." Sitting down he grabs a plate off the table and starts making his own plate. Austin comes back in with Aiden in his arms and sets a soda in front of Alex before sitting down pulling Aubrey on his lap. I smile at the sight of Austin with our kids. He doesn't do this often and its amazing when he does.

When I finish I look over at Alex, "How do you like dorms?" Sighing he sits back and stares at me, "It sucks." Looking at Austin I see shock on his face too. Turning back to Alex I lean forward some, "Why? You were so happy to get a dorm." He shrugs and takes his last bite of food before he pushes the plate away. Sighing he looks at me. "I was. I wanted a dorm so bad. It took forever to convince my parents to let me do dorms. It has only been a couple days and I hate it."

Turning to him I place my hand on his. "Why?" He leans back and looks at me, "One, I thought I would have a roommate. Turns out he cancelled last minute so the room is just mine this semester. It sucks I wanted to know people and connect. Then the people across from me are up all the time and never shut up. I swear if I have to listen to screaming about video games and sleep one more time I will hurt them both." I look at Austin before looking back at Alex, "You can stay here if you want. Its not much quieter but at least you wouldn't be alone." Smiling he stands up and hugs me from the side before kissing my head. "You are too sweet."

Sitting back down he shakes his head, "I don't want to move in on you guys. I have made a complaint and everything should be fine. Plus this way if one of you ever need to get away for a little while, I have a place for once." All three of us laugh before we grab the kids and the drinks and head towards the couch to get comfy.

Alex takes the recliner and Austin takes the floor with Aubrey leaving me on the couch alone. Smiling I pull my feet around and lay down on the couch. "Well how about everything else so far?" Sighing he leans back and lifts the foot of the chair so he can recline. "Not bad. I already unpacked and the classes seem easy. Hopefully it will be a fun semester and when everything comes to it these first couple days will seem like they never happened."

Laughing I turn slightly to see Aiden asleep. "Alex, I will be right back." Picking Aiden up I turn and walk upstairs to place him in his bed. He stirs some so I softly sing before he lays back down and I hear this cute little snore come from him. Smiling I pull his door up and start back downstairs.

Austin is coming up with Aubrey in his arms. "She fell out." I laugh and kiss her head before he continues upstairs and me down.

I walk into the living room and see Alex on the couch now. Walking over I sit next to him and smile. He seems to be in his own little world so I bump him slightly. "Hey." He turns and looks down at me before smiling, "Hey." He throws his arm around me and pulls me into him. "I needed this." Smiling I lean up and kiss his cheek. "You are always welcome him." Smiling he laughs, "You are always welcome to my dorm room." I slap his chest and laugh. "Yeah with two kids." He shrugs, "I love them so hell ya, you are all welcome." I laugh again before pulling away. "You seem like you are feeling better." He nods, " I am, you guys always know how to make me feel better."

Austin comes down and sits In the recliner. "You feeling better man?" Alex nods, "You guys always make me feel better." I smile and look at Austin, "hey we are doing great at this parenting thing." He laughs and Alex pushes me slightly, "I don't need parenting." I smile and hug him, "I know, You just needed friends and familiar things." He smiles and hugs me, "yeah, I needed something I know."

We put on Netflix and start watching some cartoons with our popcorn and chips. It was nice to relax and hang out with my two guys not worrying about kids. Halfway through one Alex stands up and stretches, "I think I should go." I smile and stand up, "You can stay here." He shakes his head, "Maybe another time." He hugs me and leans down kissing my cheek. "Sleep tight. Have a good night. See you tomorrow." Walking over to Austin he does their handshake and do a man hug before Austin tells him something and Alex nods. I look at them and they smile before coming over and hugging me. They both let go and Alex starts towards the door.

I follow behind him and hug him again at the door. "I mean it. You are welcome here anytime." He smiles and heads towards his jeep. Closing the door and locking it I walk back into the living room to see Austin packing everything up. "I'm tired, figured you are too." I nod and walk over helping him clean up.

After the living room and kitchen is clean I grab Austin's hand and pull him upstairs behind me. Crawling in bed I watch Austin undress and smile. "Looking good." He smirks and crawls in and over to me giving me a kiss before laying down and pulling the blankets over him. He turns and wraps his arms around me. "Night Ally. Love you." I smile, "Night Austin."


	4. Dorm

It has been almost two months since college started. I am starting to feel the stress. It is not High School. The work is harder. The people are ruder. Parties are everywhere. College is crazy but fun at the same time. I went to one party with Austin and it was fun. We didn't stay long because Austin wanted to go home and I didn't want to be there alone.

Trish is loving her classes. I rarely see her though. Dez and Trish are getting closer but Austin, Alex and I rarely ever see them anymore.

Alex has done great. He has all A's. He is in two clubs. Of course the girls are throwing themselves at him. I will admit it drives me crazy but its something I'm use to from high school. He has been talking about doing a sport and I don't know how he plans to do it all, I can barely keep up a B average.

Walking down the hallway I feel arms go around me and pick me up before spinning me around and placing me back on the ground, "Sweetie, I can't believe how good I am doing." I laugh and hook my arm with his. "Alex you are great at everything you do." He smiles that amazing smile, "Thank ya." We continue to class when he pulls me In and sits near the wall while I sit in the middle knowing Gavin will take the seat next to me unless Austin gets here first and takes it.

"Ally, I was thinking about Basketball but you know how much I love Football." I smile and turn to him, " Alex, I think you need to do what you want. I don't even know how you could think about wanting to join a sport when you already do so much." Slapping the air he smiles, "I have time. Trust me." I smile and shrug, "You loved Football in High school." He nods and I see Austin come in. I think Alex would have fun with football again. Knowing he needs a push I lean in smiling, "Plus you look great in the uniform." Sitting back in my seat he smiles wide, "You sold me. Okay, I am trying out for the football team." I smile and Austin slaps his back, "Way to go man. I was thinking about it but decided I might try out for the Basketball team." Austin and Alex start talking sports and I zone out.

Gavin comes in all smiles like always. "Hi Ally." He nods towards me and follows along. "Austin, Alex." He walks to the row in front of us and sits in the seat Austin and him play musical chairs in. Trish and Dez come in arguing like always. "Dez, Please for the love of god, shut the fuck up." Dez smirks and sits in his seat. Leaning across the table he hugs me before turning back around. Trish walks over mad. "I miss you girl." I hug her and nod, "I miss you too. I never see you anymore." Pulling away she sighs. "I swear after this semester I can hang more." I smile and nod as she walks to the row in front of me and sits next to Gavin. Smiling they start up a conversation.

I lean back in my chair and watch as everyone is talking and getting along. The teacher comes in smiling and I grab my pen as I wait for the notes to come.

The last class is dismissed and I feel relieve take over. Grabbing my stuff I start walking out when I feel someone pick me up and set me back down near the wall. "Hey." I smile, "Really Alex?" He shrugs, " I wanted to see if you will come watch me tryout." I smile, "Of course. Just let me know when." He hugs me and grabs my hand before he starts to walk with me towards the cars. "Austin, told me to tell you he is going somewhere on campus and will be home late." I sigh and nod. "Okay." We reach the cars and he pulls me to him, "Hey whats wrong? Your not yourself today." I shrug, "I don't know. I just feel like this is weird." He smiles, "What is weird?" I move my hands around, "All of it. I thought I would be in clubs and everything. I barely have time for a B average." Pulling me into him he hugs me. "Awe honey, you have to remember that you have two kids." I nod and come up smiling, "Its just weird." He hugs me again, "Hey if you want we can pick up the kids and go somewhere." I shake my head, "Nah." He smiles, "Well there is a party going on in about an hour if you want to go." I look around and sigh, "What about my kids?" Smiling he leans against my car, "See if Hanna will mind." I smile and look around before nodding, "I think I will do that. It will be fun to get out."

Reaching in my bag for my phone I see a text from Austin.  
_Be out Late. I will see you when I get home. Love ya. _

Sighing I hit the back button and find Hanna's number before hitting call. I wait a few seconds before I hear her happy voice, "Hi Ally. The kids are napping." I smile, "Hanna, I was wondering if you would mind staying over a little." She laughs, "I don't mind at all. You need to study?" I laugh, "Actually I am going out with a friend. So you don't mind?" I hear a laugh, "Have fun, you deserve it. I have everything handled here." I smile as I hang up and place the phone back in the bag.

Looking up at Alex I smile, "She said she don't mind." He puts his arm around me and kisses my head. "Follow me." He gets in his jeep as I get in my car. I back out and wait for him to so I can follow him. Once he is out and starts driving I follow behind him.

He turns into this parking lot to this nice building. Smiling I follow him to a parking spot. He takes the first one and I take the one right next to him. Parking the car I reach in my bag and grab my phone. Holding my phone in one hand and my keys in the other I get out and feel Alex throw his arm around me. "Ready to see my dorm?" I laugh and nod, "Let's do it." Walking with Alex towards the doors I take in the beauty of the building. It looks so pretty.

Alex leads me in the building and up to a second floor. He leads me down a hallway. I see girls in towels and men in towels. I see people sitting by there doors and people asleep on the floor. I look up at him and he smiles, "Some of them partied last night." I nod as he comes to stop before taking a key out and unlocking the door. He lets me go in first and I look around before laughing. I turn and see Alex closing the door before smiling, "Not what you thought?" I laugh and shake my head, "Not at all."

I see a wall with a calendar on it. I see his computer on this desk with his printer. I see a lamp on the little shelf above his bed and a lamp on the desk. I see two beds but one is made up in blues and greys and the other is empty. He smiles, "Actually, I have someone helping me move the bed and I am going to move my bed more this way." I see where he points it and smiles. I open the door and see his clothes. I smile and sit on his bed, "You need some decorations." He laughs and sits down on his bed next to me, "Yeah, I have to go shopping, but I figured I would do that later." I shrug, "I can help you with that." He looks at me and smiles, "maybe another day. We have a party tonight." I clap my hands and watch him go to his closet. He pulls out a light blue t-shirt that I already know is going to make his eyes pop. He pulls out a medium dark color pair of jeans. He turns and smiles, "I will be right back." "You can change here." He stops and turns around, "What?" I laugh, "Alex, we slept together and I have seen you in your boxers and swim trunks a lot." He shrugs and starts to undress. I whistle and I see a little blush go up his cheeks. Its fun to mess with him sometimes.

He comes over and sits next to me when he is all dressed. "Do you want to swing by your house before?" I look around and shrug, "We can." He shakes his head, "Wait, I know." He goes back in his closet and comes out smiling. "I thought I remembered mom packed this."

He holds out a pair of leggings and a crop top. I laugh and he starts laughing and hands them to me. "Mom packed my bags and I think she packed my sisters clothes with mine. I mean do you think I could fit in these?" Laughing I shake my head and grab the clothes. "Let me change." I get up and take my t-shirt off and change it for the red crop top. It's a little tight but it works. I take my jeans off and start putting the black leggings on. I look at myself in the mirror he has on his door. I take my hair out of its ponytail and it flows in waves. My makeup is okay. I look at my shoes and sigh. "I don't like my flip flops." He laughs, "Well, I have my shoes but those would be huge." I laugh and then I remember my trunk. "Alex, I have high heels in my trunk." Grabbing my keys I run out the door and head for the cars.

Reaching my car I open the trunk and take my flip flops off before I grab my heels and put them on. They make me six inches taller. Smiling I open my bag and spray my perfume. I see my makeup and decide to touch it up quickly. I make the eyeliner a little darker along with the eye shadow. Closing my trunk I walk back into the building and up the stairs.

I reach Alex's door and check the number quickly. 21. I knock and Alex opens the door laughing, "You didn't give me a chance to say we could get them." I shrug, "Already done." Smiling he motions for me to come in.

I walk in and place my keys on his little table near his bed. I look around and see him sit down on the bed to put shoes on. "We can go in a second." I nod and lean back on his bed. Alex stands up and smiles, "We can go if your ready." I smile and nod. Standing up I fix the leggings and smile, "Lets go to a party."

**Please Read...  
School starts tomorrow. I have some big classes this semester one of my major ones is Medical Terminology.  
I DONT KNOW HOW MUCH I WILL BE ABLE TO UPDATE BUT I PROMISE TO UPDATE ATLEAST ONCE A WEEK.  
Please review,  
1babyt**


	5. Party

Pulling up to the party I look around and smile. It seems like this is going to be a great night. Alex parks his jeep and turns to me smiling. "Ready?" I nod and watch as he gets out. I open the door to see Alex standing there holding a hand out. "I'll help you." Placing my hand in his I watch as my heel hits the rail and as I place my other heel on the rail I feel my foot slide and I start going forward when I feel arms holding me. I look up and smile. "Thanks Alex." Smiling he places me upright on the ground, "we aren't even in the party yet and you are already getting in trouble." I smile and shrug, "Well you will have to protect me then." He laughs and throws his arm around my shoulder, "Anytime sweetie. "

Walking through the door I look around. I see people everywhere; dancing, leaning on the wall, and laughing. I look at Alex and smile as we walk farther into the house and into the living room.

Alex finds a seat on a couch and sits me down. "I will be right back." I nod and watch him go towards the kitchen. I look around and see a bunch of people dancing on and around each other. I shake my head and see people come through the door with beer. I tilt my head and look around the house some and see that I am in a frat house.

I see someone stand in front of me. Looking up I see this Brunette staring down at me, "Hi." I smile, "Hi." He leans down and smiles, "Want to dance?" I start to answer when I see Alex look at me and bump the guy smiling. The guy moves over slightly and stands up looking at Alex. Alex smiles and hands me my drink. The guy looks between Alex and me and then laughs before walking away. I smile and stand up, "Thanks."

I see a coke in my hand and laugh before taking a drink. Alex is standing behind me and quickly I get bored. I turn slightly and smile, "I am bored, Let's dance." He smiles and nods, "Sure." Placing a hand on the small of my back he leads me to the dance floor and starts swaying. I start to move a little and he laughs and starts to do little moves.

A couple songs in the smell of alcohol is taking over and it starts to take over. I turn to see Alex and smile, "Can you get me something to drink?" He looks at my coke in my hands and tilts his head a little, "Umm.." I smile and tilt my head, "A beer." He looks at me and then I see him clench his teeth and swallow. "Um, Ally? I don't think…I don't know… I mean we are." I put my finger to his lips, "Please." He looks at me and I see him struggle a little then nod, "Okay, I will be right back."

A few minutes later Alex comes in with two drinks in his hands. Smiling I set my coke on a table and leave it. I see two cups and take one and look at it before smiling. Lifting it up I take a big drink and cough as it goes down. Alex laughs and I look up, "How is it?" I shake my head, "It is so gross." He laughs, "After a few sips it gets better." I smile and see Alex take a small sip and then another and it seems to be better for him. Smiling I lift it up and take a small sip and even though it is still gross its not as bad this time. He is watching and I smile, "Not as bad." He smiles and raises his cup. Smiling I raise mine and we hit them before drinking more.

Alex and I start to dance together and with a little bit of alcohol in me I am relaxed and lose. I am having fun. I feel amazing, like I can do anything.

A song comes on I kind of know the beat and the song but I just smile as I keep dancing with him.

_In the back of a taxi cab, one  
Quick turn you were on my lap, we  
Touched hands and we pulled them back  
Yeah  
I Want U Bad!_

Alex grabs my hand and spins me before bringing me back to him. Holding my hands we move together as one.

Alex starts to sing to me.

_And even though it should be so wrong,  
I can't help but feel this strong, 'cause  
The way you turn me on  
Like a light switch  
I might just go crazy  
'Cause you're my best friends baby  
But you got me thinking maybe, just maybe  
I don't know what to do!_

_I'm in love with  
Someone else's girl you  
Rock my world  
But you're the one that I can't have, girl  
I Want U Bad!_

I smile at him as he leans forward and kisses my cheek before spinning me again. He really is amazing.

_In my crazy mind  
I'm with you all the time_

I know the line coming up and I know it says, _you're the best I never had_, I wonder what he is going to do.

_'Cause you're the best I ever had  
Oh, girl  
I Want U Bad!_

Smiling at him I watch as he spins and does a cute little move before coming back to me. He connects our hands again and starts to move with me again.

_Oh, oh, oh oh, ohhh  
Oh, oh, oh, ohhh  
Oh, oh, oh, ohhh_

_I Want U...  
Bad!_

_It's so hard, to just to pretend  
It sucks  
You're his girl and he's my friend, no  
Good way for this to end, yeah_

Shaking his head at me he sighs then smiles.

_I Want U Bad!_

_I wish someone could help me  
This is just so un-healthy!  
And everything you got just kills me  
Goin' guilty!_

_GO CRAZY!_

Nodding he smiles at me before spinning me again.

_Cause you're my best friend's baby  
But you got me thinking maybe, just maybe  
I don't know what to do!_

_I'm in love with someone else's girl, you  
Rock my world  
But you're the one that I can't have, girl  
I Want U Bad!_

He smiles and pushes me away before bringing me back to him and dances closer to me.

_In my crazy mind  
I'm with you all the time  
'Cause you're the best I ever had  
Oh, girl I Want U Bad!_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhh  
Oh, oh, oh, ohhh  
Oh, oh, oh, ohhh_

_I Want U Bad!_

_I want you, I want you  
I want you, I want you  
I want you, I want you_

_I Want U Bad  
(I Want U Bad!)_

_I want you, I want you  
I want you, I want you  
I want you, I want you  
(Yeah)_

_I Want U Bad!_

He spins me and brings me back kissing my head before me start to move again.

_I might just go crazy  
(Crazy!)  
'Cause you're my beat friends baby  
(Baby!)  
But you got me thinking maybe, just maybe  
I don't know what to do!_

Putting his hands out in an innocent gesture he tilts his head in a cute manner and smiles.

_I'm in love with someone else's girl, you  
(I'm in love!)  
Rock my world  
(whoo!)  
But you're the one that I can't have  
Oh, girl, I Want U Bad!  
(I Want U Bad!)_

_In my crazy mind  
(I'm so crazy)  
I'm with you all the time  
'Cause you're the best I Ever had  
Oh, girl, I Want U Bad!  
(I Want U Bad!)_

Letting go he spins and smiles.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhh  
Oh, oh, oh, ohhh  
(yeah)  
Oh, oh, oh, ohhh_

Coming back and connecting our hands we dance as one again.

_I Want U Bad!_

_Ooh ooh ooh, ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Ooh ooh, ooh ooh ooh_

_Oh, girl, I Want U Bad!_

_oohhhhh_

Smiling he kisses my forehead. I get closer and lean against his chest as he wraps his arms around me. I hear my favorite song come on but I don't want to move. Alex starts to sway us some.

_Yeah, you are my fire  
The one desire  
Believe when I say  
I want it that way_

_But we are two worlds apart  
Can't reach to your heart  
When you say  
That I want it that way_

_Tell me why, ain't nothin' but a heartache  
Tell me why, ain't nothin' but a mistake  
Tell me why, I never wanna hear you say  
I want it that way_

_Am I your fire?  
Your one desire  
Yes I know, it's too late  
But I want it that way_

_Tell me why, ain't nothin' but a heartache  
Tell me why, ain't nothin' but a mistake  
Tell me why, I never wanna hear you say  
I want it that way_

_Now I can see that we've fallen apart  
From the way that it used to be, yeah  
No matter the distance, I want you to know that  
Deep down inside of me_

_You are my fire  
The one desire  
You are, you are  
You are, you are_

_Don't wanna hear you say_

I look up at him and smile. I am having so much fun. I always do when I am with him.

_Ain't nothin' but a heartache  
(Yeah)  
Ain't nothin' but a mistake  
(Don't wanna hear you say)  
I never wanna hear you say  
(Oh, yeah)  
I want it that way_

_Tell me why, ain't nothin' but a heartache  
Tell me why, ain't nothin' but a mistake  
Tell me why, I never wanna hear you say  
(Don't wanna hear you say)  
I want it that way_

_Tell me why, ain't nothin' but a heartache  
Ain't nothin' but a mistake  
Tell me why, I never wanna hear you say  
(Never wanna hear you say)  
I want it that way  
'Cause I want it that way_

The song ends and he loosens his grip. I smile up at him. "Hey can you go get me another drink?" Letting go he nods and heads off to get me a drink. I stand there and look around at all the skimpy outfits and people trying to get laid. I laugh at the pledges doing ridiculous stuff.

Alex is back and hands me my drink. "Do you want to go sit?" I shake my head and start to move my hips as one of the best songs come on. Alex smiles and places a hand on my hip before singing to me again.

_Give me all, give me all, give me all attention baby  
I got to tell you a little something about yourself  
You're wonderful, flawless, ooh you're a sexy lady_

He stares at me and smiles with that look that just makes me melt.

_But you walk around here like you wanna be someone else_

_Ooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh_

_I know that you don't know it, but you're fine, so fine  
(fine, so fine)  
Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh_

He spins me around and dances with my back to his front as he sings in my ear and I keep drinking.

_Oh girl I'm gonna show you when you're mine, oh mine(mine, oh mine)_

_Treasure, that is what you are  
Honey you're my golden star  
I know you could make my wish come true  
If you let me treasure you  
If you let me treasure you_

_oh oooooh_

He spins me back around and smiles before moving with me as one.

_Pretty girl, pretty girl, pretty girl you should be smiling  
A girl like you should never look so blue  
You're everything I see in my dreams  
I wouldn't say that to you if it wasn't true_

_Oooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh_

He kisses my head before smiling.

_I know that you don't know it, but you're fine, so fine  
(fine, so fine)_

_Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh_

_Oh girl I'm gonna show you when you're mine, oh mine(mine, oh mine)_

_Treasure, that is what you are  
Honey you're my golden star  
I know you could make my wish come true  
If you let me treasure you  
If you let me treasure you_

He spins me back around and my back is to his front again as we move and he sings in my ear.

_You are my treasure, you are my treasure  
You are my treasure, yeah, you you you, you are  
You are my treasure, you are my treasure  
You are my treasure, yeah, you you you, you are_

He spins me out one more time and dances with me a little farther away with my hand in his.

_Treasure, that is what you are  
Honey you're my golden star  
I know you can make my wish come true  
If you let me treasure you  
If you let me treasure you_

He spins me to him and kisses my cheek before spinning me back out and smiling at me. I look up into those great amazing wonderful blue eyes and I see everything he feels for me for once. I honestly see how he feels about me and how much it hurts him. I see it all and I know deep down I feel it too but I love Austin.

**ALEX'S POV…**

Ally is a few drinks in and I am cutting her off. She is on her third one and I am not getting her another one. She fell on her ass a few minutes ago and I as I lifted her up she burst out laughing in my face saying, "Wooo, fun. Do it again."

Ally is dancing and having a blast. I haven't seen her let loose like this is a long time. I love seeing her like this but she has had too much. I feel hands go around me and I look down and see Ally wrapping her arms around my waist. "Alexxx, dance." I smile and take her hands from around me and hold them, "I think it's time I get you home." She shakes her head and pounts, "Noooo. Fun." I sigh and grab her hands and smile at her, "One dance and then we take you home." She smiles and claps, "Yayyy." I grab her hands and pull her to me and start dancing with her. I spin her slowly hoping she don't get sick and bring her back and start swaying with her.

She places her head on my chest and wraps her arms around me. I stop and look down at her as she smiles up at me. I sway some more.

The song ends and I grab her hand and start to pull her toward the door when she squeals, "I love this song. Pweaseee, Pweasee, another." I sigh and nod. I hear Talk Dirty To Me by Jason Derulo. She starts to grind on me and I stand her up straight and hold her a little bit away. God, I really want her but not like this. I let go and look around trying to see what is going on. I see frat boys harassing the pledges. I see girls trying to get laid. I see guys trying to act cool but wanting to get laid just as bad.

I feel Ally on me again and step away slightly, she is trying to kill me, "Ally, no." She pouts and looks at me, "Why?" I sigh and look around again as I see this really pretty blonde girl. She is dancing by herself and every guy is staring at her. "Alexxx, moveee." I start to dance with Ally and I hear her giggle as we start moving together.

When she is done she turns to me and smiles. "Another." She holds her drink up to me and I shake my head, "No darling, you are cut off." She crosses her arms and pops her hip out at me, "Meany." I laugh and grab her hand, "Come on sweetie." She stops and stands straight. I smile and reach over picking her up and throwing her over my shoulder.

I feel her hit my back then she starts giggling, "You have nice butt." I laugh, "Thanks Ally. I look over and see hers and laugh again, "So do you." She giggles again as I walk out the door and over to my jeep, "Your's better." I laugh and place her down on the ground.

I stand there and let her get some fresh air for a minute. Reaching in my jeep I hand her a bottle of water. "Drink some of this." She looks at me then smiles, "Anything you want." She tips the bottle up and drinks some.

After a few minutes I open the door and pick her up around her waist and place her in the seat. I close the door and walk around to the drivers side and get in. I sit there for a second trying to think. I hear giggling and look over and see Ally smiling. Reaching around Ally I grab her seatbelt and buckle her in. "You may want to take a nap." She shakes her head and places her hand on my arm, "Take me your house." Smiling I shake my head, "Sorry sweetie." She smiles, "Come on, I fun." I take a deep sigh, God, I hope I can make it tonight without doing anything, "Ally sweetie, no matter how much I want you. God do I want you. I will not do anything while you are like this." She crosses her arms and looks at me as I back out and start heading to her house.

I pull up to her house and see a single light on in the living room I sigh and look over at Ally. "Ally, your home." She smiles, "Thanks Alex." She is sobering up some, that's good news. I get out of the car and walk around and open her door unbuckling her seatbelt. She sits there as I reach in and put one hand on each hip and lift her out, I set her down on the ground and as I go to let go she starts to stumble.

Scooping her up I hold her to the door bridal style. She giggles and places an arm around my neck and leans up kissing my cheek. "Your nice." I smile down at her before i walk to her door. I knock and wait for Austin to open. Man I probably should of taken her back to the dorm. He is going to be so mad. I see the door open and a tired looking Austin is standing in front of me.

He looks at me then at Ally in my arms. She smiles and puts her arm out and touches his face, "Austy." He sighs and opens the door wider. I walk in and he points upstairs. I walk into her room and pull the blankets back on her bed before I place her in bed and kiss her forehead, "Get some sleep." She pulls me down and kisses my cheek, "Love you Alex." I shake it off as I close her door and walk downstairs sighing. "Austin man." He shakes his head, "I know. Just go." I nod and head for the door, "Alex, wait." I turn back around and look at him, "Thanks for taking care of her and bringing her home. I know she has been stressed and I haven't help any, so thanks." I nod and he smiles slightly before I walk out the door and close it behind me before heading to my jeep.

I get in and her smell is everywhere. I start the car and back out heading to my dorm, all I can think about is her. What could have happened if I didn't stay sober? What could have happened if I didn't have better control?

I pull into the lot and park next to her car. I will have to bring her here tomorrow to get her car. I lock my car and start towards the doors that lead to my room. I get to the outside of my door and I don't want to go in. I know her scent is going to be on my bed. How am I going to sleep with her scent surrounding me? Sighing I open the door and walk in before locking it back.

I undress and climb in bed and sure enough her scent is everywhere. I sigh and turn on my side and close my eyes hoping I can block her scent out. Why do I have to be in love with my best friends girl? Why do I have to be in love with someone I cant have? Why of all people does she have to be my one? I cant do this no more. There is no way around it, I just cant.


	6. Mad

I wake up and roll over groaning. I hear Aiden but my head. Oh my head. I hear the crying stop and Austin talking to Aiden. I groan and grab my blanket trying to cover my head and block everything out. Nothing seems to help. Huffing I throw the blanket aside and sit up slowly. I squint at the light as I see two Advil and water on the table. I grab the aspirin and take them with the water.

Sighing I get up and hope a shower will help. I look at myself and see I am still in Alex's sister clothes. I sigh and strip as I wait for the water to get hot. I get in the shower and stand there just letting the water rush over me.

The water starts getting cold and I sigh. I grab the shampoo and wash my hair quickly. As I grab my body wash I quickly was my body and turn the water off. Standing there I grab a towel and wrap myself around me.

Feeling horrible I walk to my closet. I look around. Grabbing a pair of long sweats i set them on my chair next to the closet and grab the matching jacket. I walk over and grab a blue tank top. Opening my dresser I pull out a matching blue bra and thong set and put them on before grabbing my tank top and pulling it over my head. Grabbing my sweats I pull them on before slipping my feet into my bunny slippers. Grabbing my jacket I put it on and zip it up to my boobs.

Walking into the bathroom I grab my brush and run it through my hair quickly. I grab a hair tie and pull my hair into a pony tail.

I walk out of the room and head downstairs. I see the blinds closed and sigh in relief. I walk into the kitchen and grab a bottle of water. Walking into the living room I see Aubrey watching a movie and Aiden in his vibrating chair. I see Austin on the couch. Walking over I sit down next to him. I rub my temples as I feel the pressure start to go away.

"Head hurt?" I nod and groan, "Good." I look up at him shocked. He shakes his head, "No, you don't understand. I come home to find Hanna still here with the kids. She looked so fucking stressed it wasn't even funny. I told her to go home and sleep. After putting the kids to sleep I tried to get a hold of you wondering why in the world you weren't home. Of course I get no answer. I sat here thinking of everything that could of happened to you and in between. I even tried to call Alex and no answer there either. "

Running his fingers through his hair I try to explain, "Austin I.." He shakes his head again, "I know you needed a break. I am not stupid Ally. I worried all fucking night only to get a knock on the door at two in the morning and the only thing going through my head was 'please don't be the cops.' I open the door and see Alex holding you in his arms. I think okay you were tired so he brought you home until you talked." He clenches his fist and runs his fingers through his hair again.

"You went to a party and got drunk. I don't even know how to… You went and got drunk while Hanna was with the kids Ally, Not any kids, but our kids not Hanna's, our fucking kids. I don't even… Just go get your car today and we will talk later." I lean back in the couch sighing, "I am not a child."

Austin turns to me, "What?" I sit up, "I am not a child Austin. I decided to go to a party with a friend. I called Hanna and asked if she cared and she didn't. I went to have fun and let loose. I don't need you to give me permission is I want to go somewhere. I am not a kid, hell I gave birth to two kids and take care of them all the time. I am a great mother and I give all of my time to them, for once I wanted time to myself. Is that so much to ask for? No."

Getting up I walk to the doorway and sigh before turning back around, "I will get my car Monday after class. I don't need it now anyway. " Walking upstairs I walk to my dresser and grab my darkest sunglasses. Putting them on I switch my bunny slippers for flip flops and walk back downstairs and out the back door. I sit down on the grass and lay down letting the sun warm my body as I close my eyes blocking the sun out.

I must have fallen asleep because next thing I know Aubrey is shaking me. "Momma?" I open my eyes and look at her through my sunglasses. "Yes sweetie." She sits down next to me and hands me Austin's phone. "Uncle Alex." I smile and grab the phone, "hey." "Your keys are in my room and so is your phone." I sigh, "Yeah I know. I was going to come by after school on Monday and get them and my car." I don't hear anything on the line then what I hear next shocks me, "Okay bye." I then hear the click and look at the phone seeing that he hung up on me.

Handing the phone back to Aubrey I kiss her cheek. "I love you." She leans down and kisses me. "Love you too." I look at her and see that she is dressed cute. "You going somewhere?" She nods, "Dadda, taking me pizza." I smile and nod before kissing her, "Have fun. Mommy is going to stay here." She nods and gets up walking away.

I am upstairs in bed ready to go to sleep when I hear the door close. I hear feet on the stairs and I hear Aubrey's door open and the baby monitor. "Night Princess." I hear the door close again and footsteps go downstairs. A couple minutes later I hear footsteps again and another door open. I hear Aiden's monitor, "Night son." I hear the door close and then I see Austin come in. "You eat?" I nod and watch as he strips and gets in bed.

I turn on my side and close my eyes. Both men in my life seem to be mad at me. Never saw this coming. I don't ever know what to do. I sigh and close my eyes again letting everything drift away and myself go into a better place.


	7. Hurt

The weekend absolutely sucked. Austin was mad at me all weekend. Aubrey was the only one that came and talked to me. Austin and I tried to talk a couple times but nothing seemed to work. We ended up arguing and fighting. I found out he was studying and that is all I found out about where he was. The only thing we got to was that he is mad I went out drinking and left the kids with the nanny. He feels like I am changing.

Sighing I get out of bed and take a shower. Getting out I walk to the closet and grab a white baby doll dress and lay it on the chair next to the closet. I go to the dresser and grab a matching white underwear set. I put the underwear on and then slip the dress on. I tie the top behind my neck and walk into the bathroom plugging my straighter in.

I grab my make-up and do a smokey look for my eyes. I do a simple lip gloss for my lips. Grabbing my straighter I run it over my hair until it is straight. I am almost done when Austin comes in and looks at me before taking his boxers off and getting in the shower. I finish up and leave my hair down.

I walk to the closet and pick out a pair of black wedges with silver jewels around the straps. Putting on my necklaces from Austin and my bracelet from Austin I look back at the bathroom before walking out of the room. I walk into Aubrey's room and work on getting her up. I finally get her up and get her out of the crib. She lays down in the floor and curls up going back to sleep.

Sighing I lean down, "Sweetie, do you want to sleep longer?" She nods against the floor and I pick her up before putting her back in her crib and lean over kissing her head. "Sleep tight sweetie." Closing her door I walk across to Aiden's room and open the door to see him smiling. I pick him up, "Hey baby. You hungry?" I change Aiden's diaper before walking downstairs with Aiden in my arms. I walk into the kitchen and fix Aiden a bottle.

I sit down at the table and feed him his bottle. I smile at the cute little sounds he makes while eating. I hear Austin come down and make himself a bowl of cereal. I finish with Aiden. I smile as I put him over my shoulder and burp him. When he is done I walk into the living room and clean him up. I hear the doorbell and walk to the door with Aiden in my arms smiling. "Hi Hanna." She smiles, "Hi Ally." She walks in and I close the door.

Austin comes in and says hi to Hanna before walking to the door and grabbing everything. I sigh and watch him walk outside. "I have to go with him, but Aubrey was tired still so she is in her crib and Aiden already had a bottle." I hand him to her before leaning down and kissing him. Hanna smiles, "I got it. Oh by the way you look nice today." I smile and then I hear Austin's horn and I lose my smile, "Thanks."

I turn and head out the door to see Austin in the car and looking mad. Sighing I get in the passenger seat and buckle up as he backs out and heads to school. "You didn't have to honk, I was coming." He shrugs, "I can't be late." I sigh and turn slightly looking out the window.

We reach the parking lot and as soon as the car parks I get out and start walking to the building. Austin comes up beside me, "See you later. Get your car, love you." He walks off and I sigh before heading to the library.

I walk into the library and see Gavin. Walking over I smile and sit down, "Hi Gavin." He looks up and he smiles that smile that reaches his eyes. "Ally, wow you look really nice today." I smile, "Awe thank you." He closes his book and looks around, "You're here early." I nod, "I left my car here this weekend so I had to come in with Austin." He nods, "DO you need the pages and notes for class?" I feel my face go shocked, "I didn't even think about it. Yes please." We walk over to the copier and I copy what I need with the classes we have in common.

I look at him, "Thank you so much Gavin." He waves his hand, "Oh no problem." I smile and look at the clock, "Hey we should get going?" He looks up at the clock and nods before standing and packing his stuff into his bag. We walk out of the library and head towards the classroom.

I walk in and sit in my usual seat. Gavin sits next to me and gets all of his stuff out as I put the papers on the desk and wait for class to start. I look to the door waiting for Alex to come in and make me smile like he always does. I also want to talk to him.

I wait and wait but no Alex. Austin comes in and sees the empty chair by me before he walks to the seat in front of me and sits down. Trish and Dez come in and sit In their usually seats in front of me. The teacher comes in and smiles, "I will start the class in a minute." She goes to her computer and I look and Alex is still not here. Sighing I push my seat back a little and lean my head on my hand.

I hear the door open and I see Alex. I smile at him and he looks at the seat next to me before he walks to the middle of the class and sits in an empty chair near the front. Sighing I lean my chair back some more and place my head on the desk as the teacher starts class.

When class ends I get my stuff and walk outside and stand against the wall watching the door. I am waiting for Alex to come out. I see him come out and I smile at him but he walks away. I sigh and walk next to him. "Alex." He turns to me, "Hi." I sigh and stop as he keeps walking. Maybe we can talk later. Hopefully.

I go through the classes not really paying attention. Austin and Alex both have not sat next to me. Alex has sat at the front or the middle of every class and Austin has sat in front of me. I feel horrible. I don't know what is wrong with my two men. The last teacher dismisses the class and I walk out and lean against the wall waiting.

Austin comes out and halfway smiles at me, "I am taking the kids to see my mom." I sigh and nod, "Have fun." He comes over and sighs, "You can come too. If you want." I shake my head, "You all have fun." He nods and kisses my cheek before walking away.

I wait another few minutes before Alex finally comes out. He looks at me and sighs. "Come on." I follow behind him. He walks faster and I can barely keep up but I kind of think that is what he wants. He gets stopped by a few guys and he smiles at them. "Hey guys, Practice tonight?"They all nod, "Yep. See you there." A girl comes up and smiles, "Cant wait to see you play tonight." He smiles at her before countinign to his jeep.

I put it all together and stop at his jeep hurt. "Your on the football team?" He nods. I feel my eyes fill with tears, "I thought you wanted me to come see you try-out." He shrugs, "I did." I sigh, "You didn't tell me, I would of come." He sighs, "Get in the jeep." He walks to his side and gets in. Again I feel hurt. He always helps me in the jeep especially if I am in a dress. I feel like everything is coming at me like punches.

I feel the water fill my eyes as I make my way to the passenger door. I open the door and place my foot on the step and grab the handle hoping I don't fall on my ass. I pull myself up where I have both feet on the step. I take and put one foot on the rug before I sit down and pull the other leg in and close the door. Alex backs out immediately and head to his dorm.

He parks next to my car and I watch as he gets out and doesn't come around to help me out. I feel the hurt again… I open the door and carefully place one wedge on the step and then the other. I look at the ground and sigh before squatting a little and inching my leg down until I am sure it will touch and get down. I close the door and walk to the back of the jeep and see Alex standing there. "Ready?" With water in my eyes I nod and follow him into his building.

We reach his dorm room and I follow him in before closing the door. He walks over and sits on his bed and I notice a completely different bed spread then before. He points to his dresser. "Your stuff is there." I nod and grab my keys and phone. "Thanks." I walk to the door and feel a tear slip as I go to open it. I always counted on Alex, he always made me happy and made me forget everything bad.

I start to open the door when I can't do it. I stop and turn around, "Alex, talk to me." He shrugs and picks up his phone and starts texting. "Alex, please." MY voice cracks at the end and I wipe a tear away as I shake my head stare at him. He pokes his head over his phone and sighs. "What's wrong Alex? What did I do? I…I don't know what I did. I…" I start crying. I lean against his door and quickly my legs go out and I am on my ass in his dorm room against his door crying my eyes out.


	8. Distance

Ally is crying and all I want to do is get up and rush to her. I want to comfort her. I just know I cant. If I do then I will never be able to distant myself. Right now I feel like avoiding her completely will help me move on and then eventually maybe we can be friends but right now I cant see myself being with her all the time. My feelings are getting stronger and stronger with being around her. She is everything to me. She is the last thing I think about before I go to bed and the first thing I think about when I wake up. She is always in my dreams. I need to get some distance, I have too. This cant be healthy. I need the distance. She needs the distance for her and Austin. I don't want to get in the way and hurt their relationship.

I set my phone on the bed and get up sighing. I walk over and stand in front of her. She really does look nice today. She has a nice tan and the dress shows it off. Her hair is straight and it looks so shiny and beautiful. She looks drop dead gorgeous today. "Ally?" She looks up at me with those beautiful eyes that every time I look into them I fall more in love, expect those beautiful eyes are now red and puffy because of me. I feel horrible. I never wanted to hurt her. I never wanted to make her cry. I never meant for this to happen.

I squat down in front of her and grab her hands. She looks into my eyes searching for something. I look into her eyes and all I see is sadness and hurt. I start to rub circles on her hands with my thumbs. I watch as her crying slows down. She looks up into my eyes again and I feel myself break inside. I knew this would be hard I just didn't know how hard. She sighs and looks up at me, "W..Why?" I look into her eyes knowing I have to tell her the truth. I fall backward and land on my butt.

"Ally, first you have to know I never ever wanted to hurt you." She nods. "I just cant do this no more. I feel like I am dying…You know how I feel about you and at the party you wanted… god I wanted so bad but I couldn't… I couldn't do that to you or Austin." I look at her and see her watching me intently with silent tears flowing down her face. I reach out and wipe a few away with my thumb and she leans into my hand. "I came back here and all I could smell was you. I couldn't stop thinking about you… if you remember anything from that night, know those songs are how I feel." It goes quiet for a few minutes.

I grab her hands again and stare at her. "Ally?" she looks up and meets my eyes, she starts to talk. "I..I just." Her eyes start to water again, "I don't understand. Wha..What did I do?" I shake my head, "You did nothing. This is all me." She shakes her head and looks at our hands. "Why? I thought everything was okay." I blink the tears away knowing I am going to have to be truthful… "Ally, you know I love you. I am in love with you. I want to be with you. You are my one and I know I am not yours…Austin is." I look up and see her crying again with a hand to her mouth. I look at her and she whispers, "Why now?"

I shrug some and sigh, "I don't know. It has always been there Ally. I always knew I had no chance. Austin has you heart and there is nothing no one can do about that. You deserve to be happy and he deserves for you to be his completely. He is trying. He is trying so hard." I blink the tears away again before swallowing and continuing. "It all set in when he came back and you guys bought another house together and him getting use to the kids. It showed that you guys didn't need me anymore." She starts shaking her head as tears fall. I sigh.

"Ally, I can't do it. When I see you with him it tears my world apart. I love you and those kids like they are mine. It kills me to see you two together and with the kids. My heart literally hurts." I take a breath.

"You are the first girl I have ever felt like this with. I just don't know what to do here. I don't want you unhappy or upset but is it fair for it to be me?" I shake my head and look at her. "When I see you Ally you make my heart race and I am dying to just make you smile and be happy. You got something special I have never seen with anyone else. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me and you are the best I ever had. But something has to give Ally, we can't do this. You are engaged to be married with two kids that are Austin's." I look up hating to do this. I feel myself already breaking knowing that this is going to suck. "I… I need distance Ally. I need to figure my stuff out and who I am without you and the kids. I love you Ally but I need to get away. I have to or I will never be able to… I want you and only you but I cant have you. This will be good for everyone."

I look up and see her with tears flowing down her face. "Okay." She leans over and kisses my cheek. She lingers for a moment before pulling away. I watch her wipe her tears and grab her stuff. She looks so broken. "Ally?" She looks up at me so sad, I have to tell her again. I need her to know. "I swear, I never meant to hurt you." She wipes another tear, "Then why did you." With that she gets up and walks out the door.

I look at the closed door and feel a tear fall. I wipe it away and stand up before grabbing my bag and walking out the door as well. I see her at her car as I step off the steps and start walking to my jeep. She is leaning against her door. I walk to my jeep and throw the bag in the car. I stop and look at her trying to figure out if I should go to her. I look at her again and she looks at me before shaking her head and getting in the car. She quickly backs out and speeds out of the parking lot and out of my life.


	9. Closer

I pull up to the house. I am upset and hurt. I park the car and see Austin's car still here. Great, he was suppose to be gone by now. Sighing I get out and grab my phone and keys before walking into the house.

I hear Aubrey, "No." I hear a sigh, "Please Aubrey." I close the door and hear Austin sigh, "Ally, Thank god you are home." He comes into the hallway and when he sees me he stops dead in his tracks. He opens his arms and I run into them. He wraps his arms around me as I cry again. He just holds me.

After a few minutes he whispers in my ear, "What happened baby?" I shake my head and look up in his eyes, "We wont be seeing Alex again." He sighs and pulls me back into his arms. After a few minutes he takes one arm away and scoops me up. "Come on." He walks upstairs with me in his arms. "You okay?" I nod and he pushes the door open with his foot and sits down on the bed with me in his arms. I move and sit up some on his lap. He looks at me and then sighs, "Do you want to talk about it?" I shake my head, "No." He nods and leans down kissing my forehead, "My mom still really wants to see the kids. Do you want to come with me?" I shake my head, "I just want to curl up in bed." He nods and moves some so he can be comfy, "Aubrey would not leave without saying goodbye to you, so how about we all stay here tonight and I curl up in bed with you and we can leave tomorrow and blow off school." I look up at him smiling. "I like that idea." He laughs, "Didn't think you would go for it." I smile, "How about we take a few days off and stay at our house. Just get away from everything."

Smiling he leans down and kisses me. I kiss back and he smiles. I look up and I remember how amazing Austin really is. He didn't deserve the shit I put him through. He moves me to the bed and stands up, "Let me go call my mom and get the kids to bed." I stand up and shake my head, "I want to help." He grabs my hand and starts walking with me downstairs.

I walk around the corner and Aubrey sees me. "Momma." She runs over and wraps her little arms around my legs. I bend down and pick her up. She smiles, "I told daddy, I no go until I say bye to you." I smile and kiss her, "That's so sweet baby. But we are all going to grandma and grandpa's tomorrow." She smiles and kisses me, "Okay. Sleep." I laugh and nod. Austin comes over and kisses her, "Night princess." I take her upstairs and get her ready for bed.

As I go to put her in her crib she puts her hand to my face, "Momma sad?" I shake my head, "No Baby, Mommy is fine." She smiles and kisses me before I place her in her crib and kiss her. I watch her for a couple minutes before I close the door and see Austin holding Aiden. I smile and take him out of his arms, "Hey baby. Let's put you to sleep." Aiden smiles up at me as I walk into his room with Austin behind me. I strip him and change his diaper. Austin hands me his pajamas and I put them on him. I turn to go downstairs to get him a bottle when Austin smiles and hands it to me. Smiling I take it from him and walk over to the chair and sit down and feed him.

Austin starts humming making Aiden sleepy. I smile up at him and he shrugs, "I got the hang of it." I laugh as I burp Aiden. When he is done I kiss him and place him in his crib. Austin walks over and leans down kissing him before wrapping his arm around my waist. "I love you Ally." I smile up at him before kissing him. "I love you too Austin." He move and places his hand at the small of my back leading me out of the room.

He picks me up and puts me in the bed and gets behind me so I am sitting between his legs. "So what do you want to do Baby." I turn and stare at him, "Honestly?" He nods, "I just want to be with you. I don't want to think or talk about anything." He smiles, "I like how you mind thinks." He kisses me and deepens it.

He pulls away and stares at me and searches my eyes, "You sure?" I smile and take his shirt off, "Yes." He smiles and unties my dress. He smiles at me before kissing me again. I move down and unbutton and zip his jeans. He laughs in the kiss and stands up taking them off. He is now in his boxers and I smirk at him. He flex's some, "You want this?" I nod smiling, "Of course baby." He laughs and jumps on the bed before laying me down and kissing me. His hands take the sides of my dress and pull it down my body. When it gets to my ankles I kick it off. He looks at me and I see his eyes sparkle. He unhooks my bra and pulls it off throwing it somewhere. He leans down and kisses my collarbone and neck. I moan and he smiles before looking into my eyes again before getting rid of his boxers and my thong.

I am laying in bed with my head on Austin's chest. He is playing with my hair. "You know Baby, you looked gorgeous today. I'm sorry I was still mad and didn't say anything." I look up at him with a blush and smile, "It's okay. It was wrong what I did, you had a point. And thanks." He smiles before giving me a peck on the lips. "We should get some sleep." I nod and kiss him before cuddling up to his side and closing my eyes.

Alex thinks he is helping everyone and in a way he is. He pushed me and Austin closer together. If I am being honest, yeah I am upset even pissed at him for doing that, but I am happy because Austin and I haven't been together and actually happy in forever.

I open my eyes and see Austin sleeping. I smile and close my eyes happy to be spending time with him and the kids and getting away from school and everything.


	10. Couple months

It has been a couple months since everything happened. Austin and I are so much closer. I am happily engaged and loving just being with him. It is like the beginning again. He is surprising me and taking me out. The kids are loving Hanna and Hanna loves the kids.

Austin leans over and kisses me. "I have to go baby, I will see you soon." I smile and nod. He walks over and grabs his bag before walking out the door. I hear the door bell a minute later. I laugh and get up walking to the door with Aiden in my arms and his bottle propped up with my chest. I open the door to see Hanna. I laugh and let her in, "You didn't have to ring the bell. I mean I gave you a key just come in." She shakes her head, "I'm good and the key is for emergencies." I laugh and hand her Aiden, "Here, I will go get Aubrey." She smiles and walks away talking to him. I walk upstairs and see Aubrey for once awake. I smile, "Hey baby." She puts her arms up. I laugh and pick her up and she clings to me, "You look pwetty." I smile and kiss her, "Why thank you baby." I am in a strapless red dress that is skin tight and bells just a tiny bit at my waist but you cant tell. It goes mid-thigh and has a cut out in the back that leaves almost my whole back empty and black six inch heels with jewels covering the heel part. My hair is straight and I got new highlights done yesterday. I walk over to her closet and pick out a comfy outfit for her and get her dressed and smile at her. "You want a bow?" She shakes her head and I laugh at her stubbornness. She is her fathers daughter.

Picking her up I walk down the steps and set her down. She see's Hanna and takes off running to her. Hanna laughs when Aubrey tackles her legs. "Hey sweetie, want to play princesses again?" She nods and runs off to get her dolls. I look at Hanna and smile, "I am going to go." I walk over and kiss Aiden and then kiss Aubrey before grabbing my bag and heading out to my car.

I pull up into my normal spot which seems to never be taken. I turn the car off and see Austin's car in his normal spot which is a few spots down from me. Normally Alex's jeep would be next to me but the last couple months it hasn't been there and I can't complain.

Grabbing my bag I get out and hit the lock button before I head up towards the school. I see Gavin as I head towards the classroom. I walk a little quicker and end up next to him I smile, "Hey." He looks down and smiles, "Hey, you look nice today." I smile and keep walking along with him, "Thank you." We are at the class room and I look at my phone. I see a missed call from Hanna and I smile, "Go on in." He nods and heads in as I lean against the wall opposite the door and hit redial. It rings a couple times before I hear, "Ally, thank god." I get a little worried, "Is everything okay?" She laughs a little, "Yes its nothing like that." I let a sigh go out, "What did you need sweetie?" she laughs, "Aubrey is going crazy wanting to go swim and I got everything Aiden needs to go out by the pool and sit In his chair but I can't find any of Aubrey's stuff."

Laughing I set my bag down on the floor and try to remember where I put everything, "Her suit should be in the dryer and he swimmies should be by the door in the closet along with anything else you might need." She laughs, "Thanks Ally. See you later." "Bye." I hang up just as Austin comes around the corner, "Hi Baby." I smile as he wraps his arms around me and kisses me. When we pull away he steps back some and I smile. He looks at me then the door, "Why are you out here?" I reach down and grab my bag, "Oh Hanna called and I wanted to call her back." He looks at me and I smiles, "Aubrey wants to swim." He nods and throws his arm over my shoulder as we head into the classroom. I sit down in my usual seat next to Gavin and Austin sits next to me and pulls me a little closer so he can be able to touch me. I laugh at him as I put my phone on the desk and wait for the teacher.

I see Alex walk in and go straight to the middle and sit with some of the cheerleaders and football players. He doesn't even look this way anymore he use to but that stopped after the first week. Austin pulls me closer into his side and kisses my cheek. He whispers in my ear, "Don't worry he will come around." I turn to him and kiss him, "I love you." He smiles and leans forward, "I love you too soon to be Mrs. Moon." I laugh at him and see the teacher come in smiling. Austin pushes me away a little and we get started on notes.

Today has been amazing. Austin and I have been like high school kids again just having fun and stealing kisses every time we could. I have gotten compliments from all of my teachers saying how nice I look today. A few guys whistled at me as I walked to my classes and even though I am taken It made me feel good.

Sitting in my last class with Austin next to me and Alex with the football players and cheerleaders I have no idea what the teacher is talking about because Austin keeps rubbing his hand along my side or my arm or thigh. He is so distracting. I lean over and whisper, "Stop so I can focus." He smirks, "Na." I shake my head and try to focus again as he moves his hand and places it on my bare back making me shiver. I turn to him and he has that adorable innocent smile going on.

The teacher smiles, "You are all dismissed." I smile and grab my stuff throwing it all in my bag when Austin grabs the bag and throws it over his shoulder smiling. I stand up and he grabs my hand and pulls me to him, "Time to go home." I smile as he leans in and kisses me. I see Alex walk by. Austin places his hand at the small of my back and leads me out of the room and towards the cars. I smile and look up at him.

Alex walks by again with his gang, "Tonight is the first game. So excited." He gets responses of yes and lets do this. Austin looks down at me and smiles. We all enter into the parking lot and I watch as everyone goes there separate ways. Austin leads me towards our cars. He walks me to mine. I pop the trunk and he places my bag in it before closing it and leaning against it. I lean against it with him, "You want to go to the game?" I look up and sigh, "I don't but I do." He nods, "I know I feel the same way." He pulls me to him, "How about we go home change and then we can come back and watch some of it." I smile and lean up kissing him. "Thanks." He smiles and kisses my head before heading to his car. I watch as Alex drives by me a motorcycle.

I pull into my driveway and get out and see Austin turning onto the street. I laugh and head into the house to see Aubrey in the cutest dress. "That is adorable." She squeals and runs to me as I bend down so when she hits me shes in my arms. I stand up with her in my arms as Hanna comes around the corner. "Where did you get it?" She smiles, "Hanna." I look up at her and she shrugs, "I saw it when I was out and It had her name all over it." I smile, "Thank you." She waves her hand, "Got Aiden something too." I walk into the living room and see Aiden in this cute little shorts and wife beater outfit. Aubrey squeals, "Daddy." I put her down and hear Austin as he comes around the corner, "Where did she get the dress?" I smile, "Hanna." He turns towards her, "Its adorable Hanna." She shrugs, "It was made for her." I smile and lift Aiden up and Austin laughs, "He is a little ladies killer." I laugh and shake my head, "Knew you would love it." He looks towards Hanna again, "You went shopping I see." She laughs, "I was out and couldn't help myself." I laugh and hug her, "Well thank you. they look so cute in them." She smiles.

I hand Aiden to Austin as he puts Aubrey down. "Hanna, we were thinking about going and seeing a football game, I didn't know if you would care to watch the kids or of course you could come and we could take the kids too." She shrugs, "You guys go have fun, I have the kids." She bends down towards Aubrey, "We can order pizza and watch Frozen." Aubrey squeals and wraps her arms around Hanna. I laugh and nod, "I will give you some money for food." I walk over to my bag and grab a thirty dollars and hand it to her. She shakes her head and I sigh and push it into her hand, "Use it." She nods and I smile as I walk upstairs to change.

I am standing in front of the closet in my dress with my shoes thrown on the floor. I feel arms go around me and his chin go on my shoulder. "Having trouble?" I nod and he laughs in my ear, "Here." He moves me to the side and reaches in grabbing items and turning to me. "Turn around." I do and feel him start taking my dress off. He leans into my ear, "Are you sure you want to go?" I laugh as the dress hits the floor. Turning around I grab the clothes in his hand and start putting them on. He picked me out light denim skinny jeans and a jersey he bought me that says moon on the back. He also hands me a black Victoria secret Jacket that has angel wings on the back.

I smile and sit down to put on my memory foam gym shoes. I look up and see Austin now in a blue t-shirt to match the jersey he gave me and blue gym shoes. I laugh and he comes over smiling, "You love it?" I nod, "I know just funny you already bought me a jersey with your name on it." He shrugs, "Your soon to be name baby." I smile and hug him from behind as he grabs his black leather jacket and turns in my arms. "ready?" I nod and he smirks before he leans scoops me up and starts running as I giggle.

I feel us reach the bottom and I open my eyes and see him smiling at me and those amazing wonderful eyes looking into mine. Hanna is laughing, "You guys are just the cutest." I smile at her, "Thanks." Aubrey comes over and puts her arms up and somehow Austin picks her up and sits her on my lap and holds us both. Aubrey claps. I shake my head, "Okay lets go Mr. Moon." He laughs and Hanna gets Aubrey off me. I think Austin is going to put me down but instead he smiles, "be back soon. Love you Aubrey, Aiden. Bye Hanna." I see the cars and look back up at him. He shrugs and smiles before carrying me to the passenger side of his car. He opens the door and sits me In the seat before leaning down and capturing my lips in a sweet kiss. We pull away and he smiles as he closes the door and walks around the car before getting in the driver's seat and heading towards school. About to Watch Alex play his first college game. I may not be having anything to do with him right now but this is a big moment for him and Austin and I wouldn't miss it for the world.

**Hope you like it : ) I needed a break from studying math, I really hate math.  
Anyways, Please Review.  
1babyt**


	11. Game

We are sitting in the stands of the stadium watching the cheerleaders waiting for the game to start. I look over at Ally and she her nervous and excited at the same time. I smile and lean over kissing her cheek. She turns to me and smiles before leaning in and kissing me. Everyone starts to get excited so I pull Ally closer to me and turn my attention back towards the field.

I see the cheerleaders move as the players come running onto the field. I spot Alex as soon as he comes out and look over to Ally to see her look at him then me, "We are doing the right thing right?" I kiss her head and nod, "Yeah baby, its an important night for him we needed to be here." She nods and looks back at the field. We watch as the players walk around and stretch quickly. We see the other team come out as their name is announced.

Both teams walk over to the coaches on the sidelines and start to talk quickly before the announcers voice booms over the stadium, "Let's start this game." The players that are playing head to their positions and I notice that Alex is quarterback. I look over to Ally and she smiles, "He did it." I nod and turn back towards the players.

The ball is placed at the 30-yard line and I see our time is defense because we are going to kick. Our kicker wait before he takes off running and kicks the ball towards the offense. We all watch as the ball flies and then a player in the offense catches it and takes off running. The game has begun as we try to stop him and his team while they try to get a touchdown.

I zone out somewhere in the game and when I turn my attention back to it I see we are ahead, 14 to 12. The teams are in position and ready. The ball is snapped to Alex and the other team comes rushing towards them. The center who just snapped the ball to Alex is blocking a linebacker from getting to Alex. Alex looks around and sees something because next thing I see the ball is in the air as a wide receiver catches the ball and walks into the end zone scoring a touchdown. The crowd goes nuts as I start to zone in and out of it again taking in Ally and her reactions.

I look back to the game as the players head in and the cheerleaders come out for half-time. I watch on the field as Alex passes a cheerleader and she pulls him to her and kisses him. He wraps his arm around her with his helmet in his hand. When they pull away I see him kiss her head before turning and following the team.

I look over to Ally and see her swallowing and her eyes wide. I pull her into me and kiss her head, "Don't worry baby." She looks at me and shakes her head, "I just didn't expect it." I nod and lean in kissing her, "I know. I didn't either. Sorry." She shakes her head and breathes deeply before smiling, "Its okay baby." She leans in and kisses me. We pull away when air is needed with smiles on both our faces.

The cheerleaders end their dance and walk back to the sidelines before the players come back out and the kickoff happens and the players start the game back up. I watch as our team keep making touchdowns. Alex seems in his element down there and honestly he seems to be happy, really happy. Ally leans over and smiles, "He seems happy doesn't he?" I laugh and put my arm around her, "Yeah baby, he does." We look at the field and I see Alex staring at me before turning back to the game and backing up before throwing the ball and we score another touchdown.

The game goes on for awhile longer and we watch as the game is coming to a close. The game has became tied. The ball is snapped to Alex and he backs up and looks around before looking at the board and takes off running. We all stand up and watch. He runs and runs dodging players until he is right near the end zone. We all watch in anticipation. He gets tackled and we all wait to see if we got the touchdown or not. The ref blows the whistle and we see that Alex has the ball in the end zone with his upper body in it as well. The ref points his arm towards our team and everyone around us goes nuts. We got the touchdown. We won the game.

The team rush towards Alex and dog pile him. When they all get up they lift him up and are screaming. Alex has a huge smile on his face. I look down at Ally and she smiles, "We won. He did it. He won the game. He won his first game." I smile and pull her into my side, "Yeah, he did it." She smiles and watches as the team puts him down and the cheerleaders are there. The blonde haired cheerleader wraps her arms around Alex from behind. He turns and picks her up spinning her around before kissing her and dropping his helmet on the ground.

I look over at Ally and she sighs, "We should get home." I nod and put an arm around her waist as we head down the stands. I look towards the field one more time before we turn to leave. I see Alex look our way. Ally grabs my hand and pulls me but I give Alex a quick smile but he turns around. I put a hand at the small of Ally's back and lead her out of the stadium and toward the parking lot.

I find the car and open the door letting her get in before I walk around and get in the driver's side and start the car. I back out and head home. I feel bad that we are getting home so late. Hanna is suppose to be done by four but twice now has she worked late. The night Ally went out with Alex and I didn't get home until eleven and found her still there. Now we are getting home around ten. Sighing I turn onto our street. I look over at Ally before I pull into the driveway and park the car. Getting out I walk over and help her out. She heads towards the house with me behind her.

I walk in and see a single light. I walk into the living room and see a lamp on and the television on. I look to the couch and laugh. Hanna is asleep with Aubrey's doll in her hands. I smile and motion for Ally to come. She comes up behind me and looks around me and giggles. "That's cute but I feel bad." I nod and she walks over and pokes her. Hanna mummers but doesn't wake up. She shakes her arm a little and I watch as Hanna's eyes open and she looks around before jumping up. "I am so sorry. I didn't mean." I laugh, "It's okay." Ally nods and smiles, "Austin go on up to bed baby you are tired." I lean in and kiss her before walking upstairs.

**ALLY'S POV…**

I look at Hanna and smile, "Don't worry Hanna, its okay. It's not like you fell asleep while the kids were up." She sighs and sits back down quickly, "Thank you." I nod and smile, "Hey how about you stay here in the guest room. you are tired and its late." She looks around and I sigh, "You don't have to I just thought… Its late and you shouldn't drive tired." She smiles and nods, "If its not a bother." I shake my head and smile, "I will go get you some clothes."

I turn and head upstairs. I walk into the bedroom and see Austin face down on the bed still in his clothes. I laugh and walk over taking his shoes off. I set them by the closet and grab Hanna a pair of pajama pants and a tank top and a big shirt. I also grab her a pair of sweats and a shirt for tomorrow. I walk downstairs and see her finishing picking up Aubrey's toys. "You didn't have to do that." She smiles and shrugs, "I was doing it before I fell asleep so…" I nod and motion for her to head towards the guest room. I follow behind and walk in with her.

I place the clothes on the bed and smile, "I brought you a pair of sweats for tomorrow and a tank top and shirt in case you prefer one over the other." She smiles and comes in, "Thank you." I grab her a throw out of the closet and place it on the bed too. I turn around and smile. She smiles and leans in and kisses me. She pulls away quickly and goes to say something and I hold my hand up and smile slightly, "Night." I walk out the door and lean against the wall.

I push away after a minute and walk upstairs and see Austin still sprawled out on the bed. I walk to the closet and grab a pair of pajama bottoms and one of Austin's shirts. I strip and change into the clothes. Reaching down I grab my old clothes and throw them in the hamper before walking back towards the bed. I see Austin still sprawled out. Sighing I grab a hold of his arm and try to pull him to me some. He doesn't move at all. Sighing I let his arm fall back down. I walk to my side and get in and get on my knee and try to push him over. I get down and try to pull him again. He groans and turns some and I smile and get in bed quickly and take my small space but at least I got in the bed.

Smiling I look over at him sleeping so peaceful. I am happy he went with me to watch Alex tonight. I needed to be there. I couldn't of been there without him. He is amazing. I look at him and smile as he mummers slightly. He is adorable. Should I tell him about Hanna? Was it anything? She did try to tell me something? It shouldn't be a big deal, so I shouldn't make it one. Right? Sighing I close my eyes and let sleep take over.


	12. Saturday

I wake up and hear Austin downstairs with the kids. I roll over and see that it is ten in the morning. I groan and decide it is time to get up. I walk into the bathroom and get a shower. After getting out I grab a pair of sweats and a tank top with the matching jacket and pull my hair up into a ponytail. I turn and head downstairs.

I walk towards the sound of Austin and smile when I see him on the floor with Aubrey laying on top of him and Aiden cooing and laying next to them. I smile and walk into the room and Austin smiles wide, "Ally." Aubrey turns her head quickly and comes rushing my way. "Mommy." She gets up and comes running my way. I bend down just in enough time for her to run into my arms. I wrap them around her and pick her up smiling. "Hey sweetie." She wraps her legs around my waist. "Daddy and me playing." I look down at Austin still on the floor and laugh, "I see that. Are you having fun?" She nods and I kiss her head before I put her back down and watch her run over and jump on Austin.

I look to the hallway and see Hanna. I look at her and she looks down before coming this way. I decided not to tell Austin. It was one time and she seemed upset afterwards. She comes over and smiles, "Can I talk to you?" I nod and head into the kitchen. I turn and she looks down, "I'm sorry Ally, I never meant to. I know how you and Austin are and I really never meant to. I swear it wont." I laugh, "Hanna it is okay. Just don't let it happen again." She nods and smiles wide, "I'm not fired?" I shake my head laughing, "No, of course not." I smile and look towards the living room, "You want to stay?" She shakes her head, "I have to get home. Thank you for everything." I nod and watch her grab her stuff and say bye to Aubrey before leaving.

I walk into the living room and sit down on the floor as I watch them have fun and it makes me happy. Austin rolls over on his side with Aubrey now laying on his side. "So how are you today?" I laugh and shrug, "Happy and hungry." He laughs and nods, "Me too, how about we all get up and go get some…" He looks at Aubrey and smiles, "PANCAKES!" I shake my head laughing as Aubrey jumps up screaming, "AHH." I shake my head at my crazy little family. "Momma, lets go." I laugh and stand up grabbing Aiden and his diaper bag before I follow Austin and Aubrey out of the door and to the car.

We pull up to Denny's and I watch as Austin grabs Aubrey and closes the door looking at me with that look like come on. I laugh and take Aiden's car seat out and carry it with me and Austin comes around grabbing his diaper bag. "Come on baby." I shake my head and follow behind him and Aubrey into the restaurant.

We are seated and Aubrey smiles, "I want Mickey." I nod and laugh as Austin looks at his menu. The waitress comes over and drops off the apple juice for Aubrey, the orange juice for me and water for Austin. I smile as she looks at Aiden and Aubrey, "They are adorable." I smile, "Thank you." She looks at us then smiles, "Do you know what you want or do you need a few minutes?" I look at Austin and smile, "We know. I want the chocolate chip pancakes with whip cream and bacon. She wants the Mickey Mouse pancakes." She laughs and nods before turning to Austin. He looks up and smiles, "I want the blueberry pancakes with sausage and bacon." She writes it down and walks away. Turning to Aubrey I watch her color and smile.

A couple minutes later the food is brought out and I smile at the lady before pouring some syrup on my pancakes. I lean over and grab Aubrey's plate and cut up some pieces and pour little syrup on them. I hand her the baby fork I carry in Aiden's diaper bag and let her go at it. Grabbing my plate I start to eat.

We are done and Austin pays before picking up Aiden's car seat and diaper bag and leaning down kissing my head. "Let's go home baby." I smile and nod. I grab Aubrey's hand and walk out with them. We get the kids put in the car and he backs out heading towards the house. He pulls into the shopping center and I look around then at him confused, "Why are we here?"He laughs, "We need some things." I shrug and watch him find a parking spot. He gets Aiden's car seat and bag while I grab Aubrey out of the car. She puts her arms up, "Up." I laugh and pick her up carrying her into the store with Austin. He gets a cart and places Aiden's seat in a way that I have not learned to do yet and winks at me knowing I cant do it. We put Aubrey in the cart as well and he starts to push them with me walking next to him.

Apparently we needed more things than I thought. He grabs diapers and wipes and toilet paper along with some milk, soda, bread and butter. He goes down the hair isle and grabs shampoo and conditioner. He goes down the next isle and gets toothpaste, mouth wash, and floss. I laugh and he looks at me, "I didn't know we needed all of this." He laughs and pulls me to him, "It's okay. I love you anyway." I slap his chest and he kisses me before pushing the cart towards the checkout.

He pays and we walk out towards the car. I put the kids in the car as he puts the items in the trunk. After a few minutes he closes the trunk and gets in the car backing out and heading to the house. We pull into the driveway and I get the kids out and walk in putting Aubrey in the living room with her toys and Aiden in his chair. I walk towards the door and meet Austin with bags and take them from him and place them in the kitchen as he goes back to get the rest. He closes the door and places the bags on the floor as I start to unpack them. He leans in and kisses me. When he pulls away he smirks and pulls me to him and kisses me again. He deepens the kiss making me moan and pulls away smirking. "I love you Ally." I look down and sigh knowing I have to tell him, "Hanna kissed me."

**Sorry it is late. I got so busy and didn't have time to do anything. It has been crazy and I think I may be able to get ahead and be able to write some chapter soon.  
PLEASE REVIEW.  
1babyt**


	13. New

Austin is just staring at me. I know he heard what I said. He moves his arms away from around me. "What?" I sigh and pop my hip out. "She kissed me but it was just a peck on the lips and she feels bad about it and apologized and said it wont happen again." He nods and runs a hand through his hair. "Ally?" I look at him and know he wants to know everything. "I walked in to give her some clothes I turned around and she kissed me she looked down immediately and tried to talk but I left and so today she apologized and said how sorry she was and how she didn't mean it." He nods and comes over and grabs my hand, "Another incident and she is gone." I nod and he leans in and kisses my forehead, "Thanks for telling me." He goes to walk away and I sigh, "Austin, don't mention it to her. I took care of it." He turns and smiles at me, "I wouldn't do that baby." He walks away and I turn back to the bags on the floor sighing. I know he is going to do something.

The weekend went fine. Austin and me took the kids to the park and played outside with Aubrey on her bike. We relaxed and just had family time. It was nice and much needed. Today is Monday and Hanna should be here soon except I have to go to school early and Austin will be here when she comes. I look at him still asleep in the bed and sigh. I really hope he doesn't do anything stupid.

Grabbing a pair of white skinny jeans and a blue flowing tank top, I start to get dressed. I bend down and grab my blue wedges and sit on the edge of the bed to put them on. Grabbing my new black jacket I walk to the bedside table and grab my phone before walking over and kissing Austin. I walk downstairs grab my keys and bag and head out the door. I stop and lock the door before getting in my car. I stare at the house for a second and pray Austin doesn't do anything to make us lose Hanna before backing out and heading to school.

I park in front of the building I have to go into to take a test. I grab my calculator and pencil and get out of the car hurrying towards the classroom. A half hour later my test is done and turned into the teacher. I walk out of the building and to my car. Getting in I see I have a half hour before my next class. I back out and head towards the road. I turn right and head towards Starbucks.

Pulling back into the parking lot of the school I am running close on time. I park in my usual spot. I reach into the back and grab my bag throwing my phone and keys in it. I grab my coffee and open the door getting out. I close my door and see a new familiar vehicle. Alex comes speeding in the lot on his black with red stripped crotch rocket. He pulls into the spot beside be me and puts the stand up. Before taking his helmet off and looking my way. I scoff and turn heading towards the school. I hear him behind me the whole way to the classroom. I get a feeling he is checking out my ass. I turn around quickly and see his eyes straight ahead, I scoff again knowing I wasn't wrong and keep heading towards class. I see a girl from one of my classes walk by and smile at me. She looks nice today in a sundress and her hair down. I hear a whistle behind me and turn around to see Alex checking her out. I turn around and fight the urge to hit him. This "new" Alex is really starting to piss me off.

I walk into my last class of the day and sigh as I sit next to Austin. He smiles and pulls my chair to him and starts to rub my neck. "Long day baby?" My head goes forward some and I make a noise that cant be considered coherent and he just laughs, "I am going to take that as a yes." I laugh at that personality of his that can make anything better. He stops and moves his hands away and I whine a little making his laugh. "Really?" I nod with a pout. "It felt good." He laughs and leans forward kissing me. When he pulls away he smirks, "I got something better for later tonight." I smile at him as he winks. The teacher comes in and starts the class pulling our attention towards her.

The class ends and I lean my head on Austin's shoulder. "I'm so tired." He laughs and grabs my bag. He pulls me up and throws an arm around my shoulder, "How about we go home and I see where the kids are at on dinner. You go upstairs and take a nap. I will feed the kids and put them to bed. Then I will cook us something to eat while you take a nice long bubble bath. Then after dinner we can have some fun before bed." I look up to him and smile, "That sounds amazing." He kisses my temple as we walk towards the parking lot.

Austin walks me to my car and for the first time today I see he is parked two cars down from me. He puts my bag in the back and gives me a kiss. "I will see you at home." I nod and kiss him one more time before I hear something like a cough and turn to see Alex. Austin nods to him and Alex grabs his helmet and puts in on before getting on his bike. He squeals his tires before speeding away. I shake my head and look back at Austin, "He is really starting to piss me off. We have been nothing but nice to him and now he is doing all of this shit. He could at least acknowledge us." Austin shrugs and kisses my head, "He is living the college dream. Don't hate him for that." I lean against the car with a sigh, "I don't hate him, I hate how he is acting. This is not Alex and you know it. Its like he is acting like this to prove a point or something." Austin kisses my head again, "Baby, relax. You have to let him live his life and you have to live yours. Let him do his thing. If this is who and what he wants to be right now, let him. He will realize that its not him and that not of those people around him care about him like we do." I nod and kiss him. "We need to get home before Hanna loses her mind." He laughs and kisses me one more time. "Meet you there baby."

I get in the car and head home with Austin a couple minutes behind me. Pulling into the driveway I grab my bag and head into the house. Once the door closes I hear little feet running and brace myself. Aubrey comes around the corner and runs straight into me screaming, "MOMMY!" I bend down and pick her up smiling, "AUBREY!" She giggles and leans in giving me a kiss. "Miss you." I smile, "I missed you too baby." I walk into the living room and see Hanna holding Aiden. She smiles up at me from the floor, "Yay, your home. I don't mean to rush but I have a date tonight and I am so excited." I laugh and put Aubrey down to get Aiden from her. "Well have fun." She goes to leave and turns back to me, "Tell Austin I said thanks." I Watch her walk out the door confused. A few minutes later Ausitn comes in and Aubrey takes off running screaming, "DADDY."

Austin comes in carrying Aubrey smiling, "Hey, I got them go take a nap." I put Aiden in his chair while Austin puts Aubrey down. "Austin why would Hanna, tell me to tell you thanks." He gulps and smiles, "I may have set her up on a date." I look at him and he comes over wrapping his arms around me, "I didn't do it for evil reasons, I swear. I thought she would like him and figured this way she would get out and at least have fun for one night if not." I shake my head and decide it wasn't horrible what he did, "Austin Moon, what am I ever going to do with you?" He smiles and wraps his arms around me tighter, "Love me forever and ever." I laugh and kiss him, "Already do. Now like you told me, I am taking a nap." He leans down kissing me. "Get some sleep."

I turn and head upstairs as I hear him chase Aubrey around. I lay down in the big bed that is just calling my name. I feel myself drift and sleep take over.

Someone is shaking me and I groan rolling over. I feel lips on mine and open my eyes to see Austin smiling at me, "Baby time for dinner." I lean up slowly rubbing my eyes and look over seeing it is 9:00. "Wow, already." He nods and kisses me , "Come on dinner time." I walk downstairs and into the kitchen to see candles lit on the table and salad with spaghetti and chocolate cake on the table between them. I turn to him smiling, "You did this?" he nods and kisses me, "Now lets eat, I'm starving."

I sit down and take my plate putting food on it. I eat my salad first and its good normal salad. After finishing that I eat my spaghetti with my garlic bread he made as well and it was great. I had two helping of it. Lastly I get a piece of chocolate cake and eat it enjoying the sweet delicious taste. After I am all done and Austin is finishing his cake I look around and see some flower petals under my feet. I was so distracted by the food earlier, I didn't notice. I laugh and shake my head. "You made a romantic dinner Austin." He smiles, "I try." Grabbing our plates he kisses me, "Now go upstairs and take your relaxing bath." I smile and get up heading upstairs.

I walk into the bathroom and see flameless candles on the tub and a real candle that smells like vanilla on the sink. Walking closer I see the water is filled and steam is coming off of it. I put a hand in and it feels amazing. I see bubbles and dissolvable rose petals. I smile and strip looking at the amazing gift in front of me. I don't know what made Austin do all of this tonight but I love it and I love him more for it. Standing naked I smile at the tub one more time before sinking into the wonderful, amazing hot water. I lean my head back and close my eyes hearing soft music and letting the tension and stress go and letting the relaxation begin.


	14. Two

I wake up and smile. I kiss Austin and leave him a note telling him where I am going. I change and walk downstairs grabbing my wristlet and keys. I walk outside and lock the door before I head to my car and get in. Starting it up I head to Starbucks to start everything today. I wait in the drive-thru. I get up there and lean out the window some, "I would like a triple chocolate chip frappe please." She tells me the price and I pull forward. I hand the lady a five dollar bill. She closes the window and a few minutes later open it back up and hands me my drink. I take a drink and smile. "thanks." I pull forward and head to the store.

I park the car and grab my drinks and wristlet and head into the store. I grab a cart and start looking around. I grab the balloons and walk up to the guy asking for the banner to match. He told me it would be twenty minutes and I smile and walk back around. I pick out plates and napkins. I walk back to the guy and he hands me the banner. I walk up front and pay. I walk the cart out to my car and put the bags in the trunk. I get in the car and drive to the next place.

Parking the car I get out and head in and get Aubrey a doll and clothes to go with it. I get her a doll with a dress for her too. I get her some books and a cute dress. I walk up front and pay. I again walk the cart out to my car and put the bags in my trunk. I back out once more and head to the last store and pick up the cake. I pay and walk out and put it in the passenger seat. Backing out I head home.

I pull up and Austin comes out and grabs all the bags taking them into the house. I grab the cake and take it inside putting it in the fridge. Aubrey comes in smiling, "Hi Mommy." I smile and pick her up kissing her, "Hi baby." I put her down and watch her go play. Austin comes in and wraps his arms around me, "Everything is up." I smile and kiss him, "Okay."

I walk into the living room and pick up my phone and see confirmations from a few people. I smile and lean back, hoping Aubrey loves what is planned for tomorrow.

Getting up I get in the shower and get dressed in a cute sundress. I walk downstairs leaving my hair curly. I walk into the music room and grab the bags. I wrap the gifts and place them on the table in the living room. I take the plates and stack them on the kitchen table along with the napkins and cups. I get the banner out and hang it up in the hallway. I blow the balloons up and tape some to the wall and tie some to things. I take the two with designs and tie them to Aubrey's chair. I smile and hear Austin getting Aubrey ready.

I hear a knock at the door and open it to see Hanna. I smile and let her in. She walks into the living room and picks up Aiden who is in his chair. I hear another knock and open it to see Trish and Dez. I smile and they rush to get Aiden from Hanna. I laugh at them because sooner or later Trish will win that battle. I hear another knock and see my dad and Austin's parents. They pull me into a hug and kiss my cheeks, "We miss you." I smile, "I miss you guys too." Dad pull me into a hug and kisses my head, "I miss seeing you sweetie. How are you doing?" I smile, "Good." Mimi sees Aiden and rushes off to get him with Austin's dad and my dad heading towards the kitchen. I hear another knock and decide to just stand there. I open the door and see Gavin. "I'm not late am I?" I shake my head and he walks in and starts talking to Trish. I stand at the door and see Aubrey's friend and her mom show up. They smile, "Hope we aren't late." I shake my head smiling, "No she is just getting ready." They smile and walk in. I tell her where everything is. Right behind her a few of Aubrey's other friends and parent come in. The party in all comes to six of Aubrey's friends and their mom's along with Dez, Trish, Mimi, Mike, Hanna, Gavin and Dad. I close the door and hear Austin coming down the steps. I smile and pick Aubrey up as he puts her down. "Hey birthday girl." She smiles, "This many." She holds up two fingers and I smile, "Yes, baby you are that many." I put her down and she runs to her friends smiling. She then sees Trish and runs to her with her arms up. Trish picks her up and kisses her and she hugs Dez while Trish holds her. She moves to Hanna who kisses her head. She then sees her grandparents and screams. She runs to my dad who picks her up smiling wide and kissing her head, she hugs him. Then to Mimi and Mike who kiss her and hug her and she hugs them back. They put her down and I smile, "Let's go outside." I open the door and she smiles before going and playing with the tutus and tiaras and wands I have outside waiting for the girls to put on. She runs around playing with the dolls I have laid out and having a blast.

Austin comes over and wraps his arms around me, "I can't believe she is two." I nod, "I know." He kisses my head, "She is having fun." I nod and he walks away. A few minutes later he comes back and smiles, "Pizza came." I turn to him and wrap my arms around him, "I really can't believe she is two." He nods and kisses me, "Hey we still have Aiden and he isn't even one yet." I laugh and shake my head before leaning it on his chest and watching as Aubrey as fun and Aiden is passed around cooing.

I watch as the parents talk, the ones in college talk and the kids play. It's funny how it all works out. I clap my hands, "Time to eat." Everyone follows me inside and grabs a plate and pizza or chips and snacks. Everyone gets a drink and some go outside to sit and other sit at the table in the kitchen. I watch as everyone seems to enjoy themselves. I get a piece of pizza and eat.

Once everyone is done I look at the time and see we should do cake and presents. "Let's do presents." Aubrey sits down in her chair and one at a time people hand her gifts. Dez got her a new dress for her Cinderella doll. Trish got her new princess movies and a new doll. Her friends got her new dresses for her dolls. Between all six friends she got seven new dresses and two new dolls. My dad got her a Barbie bike. Mimi and Mike got her a princess motorized car. Austin and I got her new movies, dolls, a new bed set, clothes, doll clothes, and a princess tricycle. Gavin got her this princess bed type thing that you put in the floor and she can lay in it but it's not exactly a bed. It's really cute. Hanna got her a new doll that sings to her. She was so happy and hugged everyone saying thank you.

I smile and bring the cake out and everyone sang happy birthday. Austin help Aubrey blow out the candles. I cut the cake and gave the pieces out. I walk into the living room and grab the gift bags I made. They have a little doll. A tutu for the kid plus they get their tutu, wand, and tiara from outside. It also has a princess Cd in it. I go around and hand one to each of the parents telling them thank you for coming.

After a few minutes the guest start to leave. Half an hour later all of Aubrey's friends are gone. My dad comes over and hugs me, "She had fun." I nod and he kisses my head, "I am going to go. I will see you guys soon." I nod and watch him go. Mimi and Mike come over and hug me, "We should get going. It was nice seeing you kids. Please come see us soon." I nod and watch them walk out the door. Gavin comes over and hugs me, "I need to go study for a test. But I had fun. Thanks for inviting me." I nod and watch him walk out the door. Trish comes over with Dez about an hour after everyone else and smiles, "It was so nice seeing her, but I have to go study. I will see you guys in a couple weeks though." I nod and hug her before she leaves. Dez hugs me and smiles, "I will be at dinner next week." I nod and laugh, "I know." He kisses my cheek and leaves the house too.

I walk into the kitchen and see Hanna cleaning. "What are you doing?" She smiles, "Helping." I shake my head, "None of that." She shrugs, "Well, I'm doing it anyway." She sticks her tongue out at me and smiles. I jump in and help and soon the house is clean again and everything is down. Aubrey's toys are in her room and she is asleep in her new princess bed type thing Gavin got her in front of the television with one of her new princess movies on. I laugh and shake my head as I sit down on the couch. Hanna comes over and hugs me, "Thanks for inviting me, I had fun." I smile and hug her back, "Thanks for helping." She smiles and kisses Aubrey's head, "Poor thing partied to hard." I laugh and watch her kiss Aiden. "I'm going to go. I will see you tomorrow." I nod and watch her leave. Austin comes over and sits down. "I'm tired." I laugh and nod, "I know, me too. Who knew a two year olds party would be so tiring." He shrugs and picks up Aubrey as I pick up Aiden. We put them to bed.

I walk downstairs and open the door to make sure I didn't leave anything outside. I see a cute package on the doorstep. I pick it up and take the note off. I unfold it and see a familiar handwriting. _I wanted to give her this. I hope she likes it. Please tell her its from me. -Alex. _I take the package and open it up. i see a cute princess doll that Aubrey has been wanting but has been sold out everywhere. I smile and walk upstairs and into Aubrey's room. I place it with her new toys and check her before walking to my room and getting into bed with Austin.

Austin pulls me into his side. "I really can't believe how big she is." I nod and kiss him, "I hate how fast she is growing up. Two, she is already two." He smiles, "Oh, baby, we will have a lot of two year olds." I turn to him and he smiles, "You know its true. We are having a bunch of kids." I shake my head and kiss him before rolling over and closing my eyes going to sleep. Today was great and amazing but it was tiring.


	15. Finals

It's December so it's a little chilly but still warmer than other places. Aiden is now four months and Aubrey is two years old. Finals are around the corner and its stressing and crazy right now. Austin is freaking out because he "forgot" to study all this semester. Hanna has been really amazing during all of this. She has came by at all times when we have needed to leave to study or go to class early and stays late when we need to stay after. She has been amazing. She is dating the guy Austin set her up with. I met him a week after their first date when I needed her quickly and she came by with him.

**_FLASHBACK._**

_I was running around losing it. Aubrey is crying with a screaming cry that is piercing. Aiden is spitting up and crying as well. Austin has a stomach virus and is whining like a kid and puking in a bucket next to the couch. I am running up and down the stairs and around the house like a crazy woman. _

_I run back upstairs and pick Aiden up as he cries and try to soothe him. I rock him and bounce him. "Please calm down. Please." He relaxes some and I change his diaper. I pick him up and hear, "ALLLYYYY!" I kiss Aiden's head and put him down. "ALLYYYY." I sigh, "I'M COMING!" I walk into the hallway and look towards my room with a sigh. I haven't slept in almost a day. _

_I run back down the stairs and land with a thud. I turn and head into the living room. Aubrey is crying and curled up on her blankets with her dolls. Austin is getting sick in the bucket and comes up whining. "Allyy." I turn to him and sigh, "Yes Austin." He lays down, "Water." I nod and start to head into the kitchen when Aubrey lets out piercing scream. Not even a second later Aiden starts crying again and Austin starts to whine. _

_I walk into the kitchen and grab a bottle water from the fridge and start into the living room when the three of them just get louder and louder. I see my phone and grab it. I feel myself losing it. I hit the contact and wait. Once I hear the voice I let it all out, "Please come over. Please. I need you…I. I. I cant take this. I need you, I need help. Please come. Please." I start crying as I sit there on the floor of the kitchen losing my freaking sanity. _

_I sit there on the floor of the kitchen hearing Aubrey and Aiden crying and Austin whining. I cover my ears and slightly rock myself. I hear the doorbell and get up running to it. I open the door and see Hanna smiling at me. She sees my face and pulls me into a hug, "What's going on?" I pull away and she hears it all. Aubrey screaming, Aiden crying and Austin whining. "Allyyy." She shakes her head and looks behind her at the guy, "It may be awhile." He shrugs and smiles, "I'm okay with that." I look at her and then him, "Sorry, Ally this is Kent. He is the guy Austin set me up with." I smile at him and he comes over giving me a quick hug, "I know you, you dance in Austin tours." He nods and pulls away. "We are here to help." I smile in appreciation and step aside letting them in the craziness. _

_Hanna ran to Aubrey and took care of her and her needs. Kent went to Austin and got him a cold rag and a new bucket. He walks into the kitchen and grabs a bottle of water and hands it to Austin along with crackers. I stand there confused and then hear Aiden and walk up the stairs for the first time in hours. I walk into his room and pick him up rocking him. "I'm sorry baby. I know you don't feel good." He curls up in my chest and coos as he starts to fall asleep. I rock him some and put him in his crib before sitting in the chair in the corner watching him. _

_I must of fell asleep because Hanna is shaking my arm. I look up at her and go to get up to run and she smiles, "Everything is fine. Aubrey is asleep in her crib. Kent brought Austin up to your room with a bucket and put him in the bed. Now all you have to do it get some sleep." I stand up and hug her grateful, "Thank you so much." She smiles, "Its okay, it was no problem." I see Kent walk in and I hug him too, "Really thank you." He laughs and hugs me back, "No problem." I step away and look at them both, "Really Thank you, I was losing my mind." She smiles and hugs me again, "Anytime you need me, call me." I nod and she grab my hand pulling me out the room and pushing me towards my room. "Get some sleep. I will lock the door." I nod and head into the bedroom to find Austin already asleep. I get in bed and feel sleep take over. I am grateful for Hanna and her help. _

**_FLASHBACK ENDS…_**

Kent seems nice and we have all had dinner together a few times. Hanna seems to really like him. Austin was acting so romantic and sweet for weeks and eventually it got weird. I had to call him on that as much as I loved it. I needed to know what was going on.

**_FLASHBACK…_**

_I come into the house after getting my nails down and see the lights off. I walk around the corner and see candles lit on the table with some nice looking chicken on the table with some pasta. He also has cheesecake and some Oreo dish. I turn and head upstairs and see a bouquet of red roses on the bed and another of pink ones in a vase on my nightstand. _

_I walk into the bathroom and see a bath drawn with bath petals floating in the water along with real petals. He has flameless candles lit and scattered around the tub and bathroom. He has a note on the mirror. I walk closer. _

_I love you. Hope you like the bath and the flowers. More is to come.  
Love you,  
Austin. Xo_

_I sigh and turn around walking out of the bathroom and my room. I walk into Aiden's room and see a note on his mirror too. _

_Kids are asleep. Don't worry. Its me and you baby.  
Forever and Always,  
Austin XO_

_What the hell is going on? Austin has always been sweet but never like this for everyday for almost a month. Sighing I turn and head downstairs and into the living room and find the television on and playing a video of Austin and I performing at my mom's party. I walk to the couch and put my hands on the back of it as the video starts to come to an end. I feel arms go around me. "I am always here baby." He kisses my neck and I turn to him. _

_"__Austin, what the fuck is going on? I love you and don't take this the wrong way but why are you being so sweet? I loved it at first but this is getting old. You were never like this before. Why are you changing?" _

_He pulls away from me and sighs, "I don't know how to tell you this." I sigh and lean against the back of the couch. Waiting for him to tell me why he is acting this way. He leans against the wall and watches me. "I got offered to go on tour again. For a little bit I was considering it and a week ago I told him I wasn't going. I then got accepted to study abroad next year and I have been thinking about it." I nod and watch him play with his fingers. _

_I push off the couch and he comes over, "I don't know, I have just been thinking about it. I don't think I'm going to do it though." I shake my head, "It's a great opportunity. You should think about it. You should have just told me instead of doing all of this." I move my hand around to gesture to the house. He nods and leans in kissing me, "I know I should of told you but I thought you would get mad and I am just thinking about it. I am not even sure I want to." I nod and kiss him, "I understand. Honestly, I would think about it if I was you. it is a great opportunity that doesn't come every day." He wraps his arms around me kissing me, "I also kind of did it to make you relaxed and to feel good." I shake my head, "Well lets go eat that amazing food." He smiles and grabs my hand pulling me towards the kitchen. _

_We sit down and eat having another romantic dinner. Afterwards I go upstairs and get in the bathtub. Austin comes in smiling, "Can I join?" I laugh and shake my head, "Not until you clean up the mirrors." He laughs and walks away. A few minutes later he is back and cleaning the mirror in front of me. As soon as he is done with the mirror he strips and slips into the tub with me. I lean toward him and kiss him. "Thank you for all the sweet things you have done lately. But please don't change and be someone you aren't. I love you for you. I appreciate the things you do when you do them because its not an every day, every week kind of deal with you." He smiles and kisses me, "I love you Ally." _

**_FLASHBACK ENDS…_**

Since then Austin has not did romantic dinners and drawn bath's every night. I appreciate that he did all the romantic things but once or twice was enough. It was crazy coming home and getting that every night. That wasn't Austin. Around midterms he did draw me a nice long bath and put on soft music and took the kids out to the park so I could relax because I was stressing so much. I appreciated it so much because he wasn't doing it just to do it. It showed he cared and wanted to do something to help.

**_FLASHBACK…._**

_It's Thanksgiving and we are driving over to Mimi's and Mike's. I smile and look at Aubrey all dressed so cute. Austin comes downstairs carrying Aiden and he is dressed so cute as well. I smile and grab our bags. We are staying the night at our house there and driving back tomorrow since we got a couple days off of school. _

_We take the kids out and put them in their seats. I put the bags in the trunk and Austin gets in and starts driving towards his Parent's. _

_We arrive about an hour to an hour in an half after we left. I get the kids and we walk up to the door. Mimi answers and pulls us all in. "Come, come." She pulls us in and I see Mike and my dad watching the game. I shake my head laughing. "Hi dad." He turns and smiles, "Hi baby." He turns back to the television. I shake my head and put down Aubrey who follows Mimi around. I get Aiden's mat and place it on the floor and him on it. _

_I follow Mimi into the kitchen and see the food done. I help her set the table. Austin comes behind me and wraps his arms around me. "Austin not now." He smiles and kisses my neck. "Why not?" I laugh, "Tell you dad and mine dinner is ready." He nod and lets go but smirks, "I get you tonight." I shake my head laughing as Mimi comes in with the last of it. She smiles, "He loves you so much." I smile, "I love him too." She smiles, "I know." The guys come in and Austin has Aubrey in one arm and Aiden in the other. I pull the highchair up next to my chair and place him in it. Aubrey gets put next to Austin. Everyone sits down and we start to eat and enjoy ourselves. _

_After dinner we go and talk and play a game. Afterwards Aubrey starts yawning so I smile, "We should probably get going." Everyone mumbles in agreement. I stand up and walk around to everyone and start hugging them and saying bye. I pick Aubrey up and watch as Austin says goodbye to everyone and picks up Aiden. We walk out to the car and get in starting it up and heading to our house. _

_Austin pulls up to the house and parks. I look at the house and smile. I haven't seen it in awhile. I kind of missed it. I get out and get Aiden as Austin gets Aubrey and the bags. I walk to the door and open it. I walk in and look around. Everything seems the same but it feels weird at the same time. _

_I walk upstairs and put a sleeping Aiden in his crib in his old room and walk across the hall to see Austin put a sleeping Aubrey in her crib. I smile as he comes out and kisses me. "Let's go to be ally." I smile as he picks me up and carries me to our bed. He puts me on the bed and leans down kissing me. I giggle and he starts to undress me. I smile up at him as he smirks at me. I watch him and fall more in love and we show each other how much we love each other. _

_I wake up the next day. I smile and lean over kissing Austin. He wakes up and smiles before kissing me. I get up and get a shower before getting dressed. After getting ready I walk out of the room and get the kids ready. I pick Aiden up and hold Aubrey's hand as we walk into the hallway. I see Austin coming out of his room and I smile. "Ready to head back?" He nods and we get everything ready before heading to the car and heading home. _

_Austin pulls up to the house and the kids are asleep in the back. It's kind of late and we ate on the way here. I get Aiden and walk inside putting him in his bed. Austin comes in with Aubrey as I walk downstairs. He walks upstairs. As I come back in with the bags and sit them down I see him coming down the stairs. I lock the door and he picks me up. "Bed time." I giggle as he carries me upstairs and puts me in bed. He kisses me and pulls me to him. "Its good to be home." I nod, "I know. We have school again tomorrow." He kisses me and pull me in his side as we fall asleep. _

**_END OF FLASHBACK…._**

The school has been going crazy. Since Alex has been quarterback our team has won every game. Alex is eating it up and has gotten even more egotistical. Football season comes to an end this week and the school has been talking about it all the time. They don't want it to end but they are happy we are going to end with all wins. They all swear Alex is going to win us the championship.

I am in the library cramming for my finals. I think Austin is in here too. I don't know exactly, he left three hours before me and I have my own table in the corner with my books all spread out. I look at my biology book and my notes just making sure I get that A.

Looking around I see others running their hands through their hair, saying words to themselves, biting their nails and a few are like holding their head as they look at papers and books.

Pulling my laptop out of my bag I open it up and work on finishing my research paper that is due by the end of today. I basically have it done except for a few things I want to add in and fix.

I finished the paper and printed it off to give to my teacher. I look at the time and see it is time for my last class. I close my books up and pile them into my bag. Finding out quickly this is not going to work. Austin had to get these in last night. Sighing I put in the items I will need to study for and the items for my last class and zip the bag up. Grabbing the rest in my arms I decide I need to take these to my car. I head out of the library and start for the parking lot.

Once I reach my car I open the trunk and put the books in and then get in the drivers seat and start the car. I back out and drive to my normal parking spot which always seems to be open. I park the car and grab my bag before getting out. I close the door and start towards the building hoping I am ready for this test.

I walk into the room and see Austin's hair a mess. I sit down and he turns to me quickly, "Ally, I need help." I look at him and he starts asking questions and I try to explain the best I can. "Okay, so I don't understand recessive and dominant genes?" I smile, "Okay, dominant genes are the dominant ones they are the ones that take over most of the time. Recessive genes are the less likely ones. A dominant allele works for just one trait but a recessive one needs two, one from each parent. We give a allele to the kid and that is why two brown eye parents can have a blue eyed baby." He nods, "So the brown eyes are dominant and the blue eyed baby got the recessive allele from both parents resulting in the blue eyes which are recessive." I nod and smile, "Yes but remember not everything can be considered dominant or recessive, you have to look at the information and the parents, because the same trait can be recessive in one and dominant in another." He smiles and kisses me, "Thank you baby."

The teacher comes in and smiles, "Let's get started. If you can all bring your papers up here to me." I grab Austin's and walk up handing both and she smiles at me. Turning I head back down the rows to my seat. I wait a couple minutes and then she smiles, "Okay, I am going to hand out the test and I expect you to do it yourself and do the best you can." She starts handing the papers out smiling.

She walks back to the front and stands there before smiling, "You have two hours." I look down at my paper and sigh. My first final exam in college, here it goes.

Almost two hours later I close my test and stand up grabbing my paper and walking up to her. I hand it to her and she smiles, "Have a seat." I nod and sit down waiting. I watch as she stands up and sighs, "That's two hours. Please bring me your test, if you haven't yet." I see a few people get up and take her the test. She smiles and looks around, "Okay that's everyone. I would like to say it was a pleasure teaching you and I hope you do well in your other exams. If you ever need any references or help please don't hesitate to stop by. Good luck in the rest of you education and career lives. Class dismissed." We all stand up and grab out things. A few people walk out and I wait as Austin grabs his bag. He wraps his arm around mine and smiles. "Let's go home baby." I nod and smile, "Yeah we have four more days of this." He laughs and throws his arm around me as we head out of the classroom and towards the parking lot. He gets in his car which is a car down from mine and I walk to mine and get in. I start the car and back out heading home.

I pull into the driveway and see Austin's car. I get out just as Hanna is coming out. I smile and she comes over and stands by her car. "Sorry to leave quickly, I got a date again." I shake my head smiling, "Have fun and tell Kent hi." She smiles and gets in before backing away. I walk into the house and see Aubrey sitting next to Austin with his book on his lap and Aubrey looking at him then it smiling. "Are you helping daddy study?" She smiles and nods. I walk over to Aiden and pick him up sitting on the other side of Austin. "How about we order pizza for dinner?" He nods, "Yeah." I get up and grab my phone calling and ordering a large pizza.

Once the order is placed I sit down next to Austin with my own textbook studying as well. When the food comes we sit down and put a movie on and watch it. After dinner Austin took Aiden to get ready for bed and I took Aubrey. I gave her a bottle and read her a book. She finished her bottle and puts her arms up at me, "Tired." I smile and pick her up putting her to bed. I turn on her nightlight and pull the door up. I walk across the hall and see Austin doing the same thing. He smiles and comes over kissing me before turning the nightlight on. We walk out and pull the door up. I walk downstairs and turn everything off and lock everything before walking upstairs and getting in bed exhausted.

Austin comes in and lays down next to me. "I'm so tired." I nod and lean over kissing him, "We need sleep. We have four more exams." He nods and gives me a kiss. "Night baby." I roll over and close my eyes waiting for this week to be over.

I wake up and rush downstairs. I have to be in the classroom in fifteen minutes for my exam. I see Hanna and smile. "Thank you, I have to go." She smiles and laughs. "Go, good luck." I smile and rush to the car and back out heading to school. I pull into the space and grab my bag rushing into the school. I speed walk to the classroom and sit down next to Austin just as the teacher stands up smiling. "We will start our test in a minute. I just want to say good luck with whatever you do after this." He grabs the test and start handing them out, "When you finish bring your test up front and you can leave afterwards." He hands them all out and smiles, "You have two hours."

I start on my test right away and am happy I know the answers to the questions.

When I finish I look at the clock and see I have a half hour. I stand up and walk up front to hand the paper to the teacher. He smiles, "Thank you." I turn and walk back to my seat grabbing my stuff and heading towards the library.

I hear my phone go off hours later. I pull it out and see a text from Austin, _I am all done, so I am heading home. When you finish, I will see you there. Love you, Austin._

I smile and start packing up. I decide to stop and get tacos, nachos, and burritos for dinner. I grab my bag and head towards the parking lot. I stop by the Mexican restaurant and walk in ordering the food. I wait with a drink as the food gets ready. I hear my name and smile getting up and grabbing the food. I hear out to the car and put it in the seat and head home.

Getting out I grab the food and my bag. I walk in and turn a corner with the food and Austin and Aubrey tackle me. "Food, I love you so much right now." I laugh and hand him the food and watch him head to the kitchen with Aubrey following behind him. I shake my head and pick up Aiden, "Hey baby boy, you hungry?" I walk into the kitchen and make him a bottle. He eats baby food but he loves his bottles still and his doctor told me to keep it up. I sit down and hold him with his bottle and grab a taco and start eating. Austin and Aubrey are eating food already. I shake my head and laugh as I look down at Aiden, "please don't be like them." He looks up at me with those wonderful eyes.

Aiden finishes and I burp him and place him back down and hold him as I finish eating. I finish up and walk Aiden to his room. I get him ready for bed. Once he is dressed and ready to go I walk downstairs and hand him to Austin. I grab Aubrey and take her upstairs getting her ready for bed. Once she is dressed and ready I walk down stairs and put her on the couch. I walk into the kitchen and make two bottles. I bring them into the living room and since Aubrey curled up into Austin's lap I take Aiden and hand him Aubrey's bottle. I sit down and feed Aiden. Once done we take them upstairs and put them to sleep before curling into bed and going to sleep as well.

The last two exams were like the others. I walked into the classroom took the test handed it to the teacher and left when I was done. Today is my last exam. I am nervous and excited. I pull into the spot and park. I grab my bag and get out. I walk towards the school. I head towards the classroom. I walk in and sit down. I go over my notes and everything as I wait for the teacher.

The teacher comes in and smiles, She hands out the tests. "You have two hours. You can leave when you finish." I grab my pencil and start taking the test. Its hard and it makes me nervous. I hate when I get like this with tests. I think I know the answers but I'm not sure.

I finish my test and stare at it. I finished my last final exam of the semester. I am done for this semester. I am done. I pick the test up and put my bag on. I walk up and hand the teacher my test. She smiles, "It was a pleasure to teach you. have a great break." I smile, "Thanks, you too." I turn and walk out of the classroom. Once out its like fresh air and I breathe. It really is over. I am done with those classes. I smile and head towards the parking lot. I see Austin leaning against my car. "Hey baby." I smile and he wraps his arms around me. "How was it?" I smile, "I think I did good. You?" He smiles, "Fine." I smile as he leans in and kisses me. He grabs my bag and puts it in my trunk. "Let's go home and get ready for the game." I nod and get out of his arms and kiss him one more time before getting in the car and backing out. I head home and pull into the driveway.

Getting out I walk in and hug Aubrey and pick up Aiden kissing him. "Hanna, you don't mind to stay over late." She shakes her head, "Not at all. Thank you for allowing Kent to come over." I smile and hug her, "No problem." I hear Austin come in and I turn to Hanna, "I am going to go get ready." She smiles and takes Aiden. I head upstairs and open the closet looking in. Austin comes in and kisses my temple. "Can't decide?" I shake my head. He laughs. "Want me to pick?" I shake my head and pull of a pair of regular light denim jeans and blue converse shoes. I reach in and grab a regular baby blue v-neck. I pull it on and it hugs my curves perfect along with the jeans that hug me to my knee where they come straight down and bell out just a tiny bit at the ankles. I walk to the mirror and let my hair out and it hangs halfway down my back in pretty waves. I touch my makeup up and turn to Austin who is wearing a white t-shirt with his blue leather jacket. He has black jeans on and blue high tops. He messed his hair up some. He comes over and kisses me, "Let's go baby." I smile and wrap an arm around his waist as he puts an arm over my shoulder.

We walk downstairs and I grab my phone out of my bag and put it in my back pocket. I smile and walk over and kiss Aubrey, "Good night baby, I will see you tomorrow. " She smiles and kisses me, "You goin see uncle Alex." I nod and she smiles and hugs me, "Tell him hi." I nod and she leans her head on me and kisses me, "love you mommy." I smile, "I love you too sweetie. Be good for Hanna." I get up and walk over to Aiden and pick him up kissing him. "I love you baby, good night." I give him to Austin as he comes over from Aubrey and tells him goodnight. I look at Hanna and smile, "Be good and tell Kent make himself at home." She smiles and nods. "Have fun."

I walk out of the house with Austin and we get in his car. He leans over and kisses me. "I love you." I smile, "I love you too." He smiles, "We are done with this semester." I nod and lean my head on him. "Yeah and we have a month off." He smiles and kisses me, "I know. Can't wait." He smirks at me and kisses me one more time before starting the car and heading back to school for the game.

Austin pulls into the parking lot and finds a parking spot. He parks and kisses me one more time before we get out. He grabs my hand and we head into the stadium ready for the game to start. We find seats in the stands and watch as the cheerleaders dance to music. Soon the football players are announced and they come out. When Alex comes out the crowd goes crazy and he stops in the middle of the field and stares up at the stands and does a circle. Like he is taking it all in. The other teams players come out and everyone goes where they have to and we wait a few minutes while the cheerleaders finish their dance.

The announcer comes on, "This is the championship, Let's get it started." The players line up ready to start. Alex looks up at the crowd one more time before it all starts. The ball is placed at the 30-yard line and I see we are kicking first. Our kicker takes off running and kicks the ball towards the offense. The ball flies into the air and then a player on the other team catches it and takes off running. Our team takes off trying to catch him and stop him from scoring. I watch as we get the ball and take off running and score a touchdown.

Within the first quarter we score three touchdowns and the other team has one. I smile and watch as we switch. The game starts off again and the teams are going at it and trying to score but also show they are better than the other. The ball keeps moving from team to team. Eventually we score.

I watch the game go on and eventually I get sucked in and get excited. I get happy when we have the ball and can score. The quarter ends and we are up 26 to 15. I smile and watch the teams go away. The cheerleaders come out and do their routine. I watch in amazement at the move they do and some of the stunts. It truly is amazing some of the stuff they can do.

Their routine ends and the players come back out and we are ready to start again. The kickoff happens again and this time one of our players catches the ball and takes off. I smile and watch as we run and run. We score another touchdown and the crowd goes wild. The ball bounces between the teams and the teams run and score and tackle. The crowd goes crazy as the ball bounces between the teams. One minute your screaming for them to score the next your screaming for them to run and get them.

Austin is laughing at me but he is getting sucked in as well. He has screamed and gotten into the game at a few points. The energy around us is so exhilarating you can't help but get caught up in it. He laughs and pulls me to him before the ball gets to the other team and I jump away screaming, "Go,go, go. Get him." I scream, "YEAH." As we tackle the player and get the ball back.

At the end of the third quarter the crowd is excited. We are winning, that game is amazing. These two are playing a great game and you couldn't ask for better teams to be playing against each other. I watch as the teams talk to their coach. I watch as they line back up and get ready to start the last quarter. We are winning, have been all game. We are going to win this championship.

I turn to Austin and smile at him. He smiles at me having the same idea as me. I turn back to the game and I watch the other team run and score. I look at Austin and shrug. We watch the game and the other team just keeps scoring. I look at the scoreboard shocked. They are only a touchdown behind us.

The ball is snapped and the other teams quarterback throws it and their teammate catches it and takes off running. Our team tries to tackle them but nothing seems to be working. The player keeps running and running. I lean forward and watch shocked as the player goes into the end zone and scores a touchdown. I look shocked as the scoreboard moves and the score is tied now.

I look at Austin shocked. I look at the time and see we have enough time for one more play. The teams huddles up. They break up and line up getting ready to play. The other team comes and lines up as well. The ball is snapped and the teams break up. Players holding others back. Alex holds the ball and looks up at the clock before taking off running. The other team goes right and left trying to tackle him. Alex keeps running. He fakes right and goes left and keep losing the players. I stand up with the crowd as he get so close to the end zone.

In slow motion I see a guy come from the side and he tackles Alex down to the ground and the ball gets taken by the other team who kick it and we watch as it flies and flies. It makes it into the end zone as the clock hits zero. Everyone watches in amazement. We were so close.

The other team gathers and screams, happy they won. I look down at our team. They are all standing around. Something is wrong. Alex is still on the ground. He's just laying there. He hasn't moved.

**I hope you like the super long chapter. ITS OVER 6 THOUSAND… WOOO LONGEST EVER…**

**ANYWAY PLEASE REVIEW. I love the reviews, so much. They make my day.  
1babyt.**


	16. Alex

I look at Austin and without having to say anything he takes off with me towards the field. I reach the field first and start running as fast as I can. I see Alex laying there still not moving and the faster I run the farther he seems to be. I reach him as the medic does and I get down on my knees next to him. "Alex?" The coach takes off his helmet and I see his eyes are closed. I look at the Medic scared as I feel a hand on my shoulder and Austin get down next to me. The medic feel's around and smiles at me, "He is alive. But we need to get him to a hospital." We turn and see a stretcher getting rolled across the field to us. Austin stands up and pulls me with him and a little bit away so they can get Alex up.

I watch as they get him on the stretcher and then raise it and start pushing it. I turn and see Alex's teammates down on one knee with their helmets off watching. I look at Austin and he takes off following the stretcher. We reach the parking lot and see the ambulance. I walk up to it with Austin holding me to him. The paramedic looks at me and then at Alex, "You coming?" I look at Austin and he nods before leaning in and kissing me, "You go, I will follow." I nod and hug him before getting in the ambulance and watch as the paramedic closes the door.

We start off towards the hospital. The siren noise is driving me nuts but I only focus on Alex. They have an IV in his arm and are checking his vitals writing things down. One paramedic looks at me, "Do you know any of his history?" I shake my head, "Not really." He nods and goes back to writing.

We stop and the doors open to reveal nurses and doctors standing there ready to take him. They get the stretcher out and I follow behind them as the paramedic talks fastly to the doctor about vitals and the doctor ask questions. The doctor is walking and shining a light in Alex's eyes. We go into a room and they move him to a bed and hook him up to the machines. A nurse looks at me and sighs, "Do you know anything that can help us?" I shrug, "I know his mom is a nurse, he is allergic to penicillin. I know he doesn't have any heart problems. He has played football for years." She writes it down and smiles, "This helps a lot."

I watch as they rush around and check his vitals. One nurse finally comes over and looks at me, "We need you to wait in the waiting room, we will come out in a few and talk to you." I nod and let her lead me to the waiting room. I get outside the room and watch as she turns and walks away. I turn and hear my name. I see Austin running my way and he picks me up and hugs me, "Is he okay?" I shrug, "I don't know." Austin leads me to a chair and holds me in his arms as we wait. He starts to pet my hair to calm me and it works.

About an hour later I hear my name and turn to see Alex's mom, dad and sister. I stand up and they all hug me. "Have you heard anything?" I shake my head, "I rode with him but nothing. They brought me out here. They need information but I didn't know a lot." His mom nods and takes off to find a nurse. I watch as his dad takes his sister who is crying to a care and holds her like you would a crying baby.

I look at Austin, "Have you called Hanna?" He nods, "I told her I will come home once I know something." I nod and lean against him waiting for news on Alex. Hoping he is okay, even if I am mad at him I don't want anything to happen to him.

An hour later the doctor comes out and looks at the folder, "Alex Northman." Alex's mom, dad, sister, me and Austin stand up and walk towards him. We stand there and he waits a minute before looking at the paper one more time and then closing it. "Alex has torn his ACL and requires surgery. He also has bruised ribs a couple broken ones. He also has a broken ulna and femur." I look at him and he laughs some, "A broken arm and leg." I look at him and sigh, "Why was he not awake?" He nods, "He seems to have gotten a concussion from the way he fell." I nod and feel tears come to my eyes, His mom speaks up and asks the question we all want to know, "Is he going to be okay?" The doctor nods and smiles, "The surgery like any surgery is risky but it is common and we have to go in and fix the tendon and he should be fine soon." His dad looks at the doctor, "Will he be able to play football again?" The doctor looks at us all, "There Is no way to know right now. He may be able to or he may not." I look at him, "When will he wake up?" The doctor looks at his watch, "He should wake up soon. I recommend no more than three in the room at a time. He is in room 156" We all nod and thank the doctor before he walks away.

I look at Alex's family and motion for them to go, "You should go, you are his family. He will want to see you when he wakes up." They nod and hug me, "One of us will come get you when we leave?" I nod and watch them head toward the room number we were given.

I sit back down with Austin as he kisses my temple, "At least he is going to be okay?" I shake my head, "I want to know that for real." Austin kisses my hair and holds me as we wait to be able to go back and see him. I see Alex's mom come around the corner ten minutes later. Austin pulls me up and we meet her in the hallway. She smiles, "He is up but out of it because of the drugs." I nod and look at her, "I will get you when we leave?" She smiles, "OH don't worry about it honey." I look at her and she laughs, "I mean, we are leaving, and going home. " I look at her confused, "You are leaving him in a hospital when he ahs to go for surgery and has a concussion." She hugs me, "At least we know he is okay and we will be here for the surgery." I open my mouth to tell her off when Austin pulls me into his chest so it comes out in mumbles. "Have a safe drive Mrs. Northman." Austin lets me go and I stare at him, he sighs. "They don't care Ally, just let it go." I sigh, "I am mad but I will for now." He leads me to Alex's room and I stop outside it.

I haven't talked to Alex in months. Now I am about to go in here and act like everything is okay because he is hurt. It doesn't seem right. But how can I be mean to someone in a hospital bed? I sigh and open the door and walk in. I see Alex laying in a bed looking horrible. His face has bruises starting to form, He has a bandage around his head. He has a cast on his left arm. I see a bandage poking out from under the side of his gown. I see a cast on his right leg along with a brace around his knee. Who knew one tackle could cause so much damage? I sigh and see his head turn to me and his blue eyes open up. He looks at me then Austin. Austin walks closer, "How are you feeling?" Alex shrugs, "Ten times worse then I look but at least I got some great drugs." Austin laughs and nods, "Yeah they will kick in and you will feel amazing." Alex nods. Austin turns and walks towards me where I stand in the doorway. "Do you want to stay?" I look at him and Austin looks at me, "I have to go home but I know you Ally. You don't want to leave him even if you two are not on speaking terms, you still care." The tears come back and I nod, "I will call." He nods and kisses me. When he pulls away he kisses my forehead, "I love you." I look at him, "Love you too." I watch him as he pulls me in and turns walking out the door and closing it behind him.

I turn and look at Alex who is staring at me. Alex sits up some and winces, after a minute he relaxes, "What are you doing here?" I sigh, "I came to check on you. No one else did." He sighs, "My parents did." I laugh, "Yeah, they checked on you and left, Alex. What a great job of showing they care." He shrugs. I sigh and look at him, "How are you feeling?" He shakes his head, "Doesn't matter. Just go home Ally." I push away from the wall having had enough. "God Damn it Alex, I have had enough. I came here to check on you and make sure you were okay. Did anyone on your team? No. Did your girlfriend? No. Not one of them went to your side as your laid on the field. I did. I rode with you to the hospital. I left my kids at home with the babysitter to be here with you. Stop acting like a fucking dick and appreciate it. "

Alex looks at me and then he shrugs, "I never told you to do any of that." I lose it and walk to his bed and put my hands on the rail, "Damn it Alex, What the hell is wrong with you? When the fuck have we ever had to ask? We are always there for each other when it is needed no matter the fucking situation. What the fuck is going on with you? Why are you being such an ass? It is driving me nuts and pissing me the fuck off. Just tell me what the fuck it is, I think I deserve at least that for putting up with the shit you have been doing these months." He shakes his head and turns it away from me, making me pissed.

"You owe me a fucking explanation. You owe me that fucking much. Now tell me. Tell me Alex, Fucking tell me." He turns to me and I see anger, hurt and sadness in his eyes, "FINE, you really want to know Ally, MY CHILD IS FUCKING DEAD. SHE IS GONE."

**I hope you like it and I plan to update more soon. Alex is coming clean and it will all come out soon. It will all make sense soon. Sorry it took awhile, midterms are about to happen and school is making me exhausted. I need more time in a day, I swear. Any, here it is, and thank you for the patience, it means a lot and I really appreciate it.  
PLEASE REVIEW. They mean so much.  
1babyt**


	17. Broken

I look at him shocked. He puts his head down and I know he is crying. I walk around his bed to his side and put my hand on his shoulder. He looks up at me and I see the tears running down his cheeks. I want to yell and scream and go off on him but how can I do that when he is so obviously broken. I lean in and hug him. After a few minutes he hugs me back. I stand there just holding him, it's weird because its always been the other way around.

After a few minutes I pull away and walk over to the chair in the corner and sit down. "What happened, Alex?" He shakes his head, "Ally." I nod and move some and then I hear movement and look up to see Alex has moved his legs some. He pats the bed and I look at it and get up walking to his bed. I sit down in the spot he made for me. He looks at me and sighs, "You want the whole story?" I nod and know he means I want the whole story of what has happened to him.

He looks around before nodding, "That night we went to the party was amazing. You got tipsy and wanted to go back to my dorm and I knew it was a bad idea. No matter how much I wanted to take you back to my dorm, I took you home instead. You told me you loved me." I look at him as I feel my mouth open a little and his mouth move some and nod, "I know, its okay. I knew it wasn't the way I wanted it to mean. I went out to my jeep and it smelled like you like crazy and I couldn't stop thinking about you. When I got back to the dorm you scent was in the air and my bed and the only thing I kept thinking about was how stupid I was for being in love with you. Then that night my phone went off and Bre was calling me. I was happy that she called because we haven't talked since she left."

_Flashback…_

_I answer the phone with a smile, "Hey." I hear laugher, "Hey Alex. What are you doing?" I lean back against the bed smiling, "Not much. How is everything?" She laughs that laugh that makes anyone melt, "It's amazing here. I am having so much fun. Katy is having a blast." I smile wide knowing my little girl is having fun. "That's amazing, when are you coming back so I can see you guys?" I hear her sigh, "I don't know if I am Alex." I feel everything stop. She can't be serious. What about Katy? She can't keep her from me. "Bre, Katy is my daughter. You can not keep her from me." _

_I hear nothing and start to get upset, "Brianna." She sighs, "I heard you. Alex, you didn't even know she existed until I told you." I run my fingers through my hair pissed, "Because you never told me. I have a right to see my daughter. You can not keep her from me." She sighs, "What about Ally huh? It's not the best thing for Katy to be around. Get rid of her and we can talk." I feel my blood boil, "Ally, has no part in this. If you don't like her then that is you damn fault not mine. Your jealous, get over it. She is a great friend and mother so stop being a god damn bitch." I hear her gasp, "Really, now I am a bitch because I don't want my daughter around her?" I sigh, "Brianna. Katy is rarely near them. When I have her I want her to myself because I never see her." She sighs, "Either Ally goes away or Katy does." I sit up pissed. "Ally is going nowhere. I will take you to court." She sighs. " Forget it then Alex. Katy is not going anywhere. I am her mother and she is staying with me." I groan, "PUT KATY ON." She laughs and I hear her walking before I hear that sweet voice that makes it all worth it. "Hi daddy." I smile, "Hey sweetie." She giggles, "So fun here." I smile, "That is great baby. Daddy will see you soon okay." She laughs, "Okay. Love you daddy." I smile, "I love you too." Briana gets back on and sighs, "Bye Alex." She hangs up and I start to throw my phone but stop myself and place it on the bed. Leaning against the bed I start to think._

_Flashback Ends…._

I look at him as he swallows and turns away for a second. I can't believe Bre wanted me gone. He turns and looks at me again, "My mom and dad called me a week prior and asked what I was doing and at the time I was going to your house and they went off. Saying you were wrong for me and I gave up everything for you and I was stupid to be following you like a puppy when I had no chance. So when bre brought it up that I had to let you go, I was mad. I didn't understand why everyone wanted you out of my life so bad. I loved you in it, I was happy and you were my best friend. We hung up and I just laid in bed thinking over everything. Everything from High School and us. I woke up to my phone going off early the next day."

_Flashback…._

_I reach over and pick up my phone answering. "Hello." "Hi, do you know a Briana Reynolds." I sit up and look around thinking Bre got into trouble. I sigh, "Yeah, what did she do?" I hear the person on the end sigh, "I am Sherriff Brown and I am sorry sir, but Miss. Reynolds and her daughter were in a car accident." I sit up straight scared, "Are they okay?" "Sir, I am sorry but they were DOA." I let the information hit and feel sadness, anger and hurt go through me. "Thanks for telling me." I hang up and look around my room. Katy is gone. Katy is dead. I will never see my daughter again. My eyes spot Ally's items and I feel myself get upset. Ally has everything. She has a daughter, a son; which was almost mine. I want the items gone. I want her scent gone. _

_Getting up I rip the blankets off the bed and throw them in a pile. I grab my keys and slam the door as I head to the jeep. Getting in her scent is there and I get sad and pissed. I throw the car in drive and head towards the store. I pick up sheets and a comforter. Driving home I put the new items on my bed and spray the air fresher I got. I see Ally's stuff and pick up the phone. I wait for an answer. I hear her voice come across, "Hey." I sigh, "Your keys are in my room and so is your phone." I hear her sigh, "Yeah I know. I was going to come by after school on Monday and get them and my car." I get quiet. She wants to wait. I just want her to pick her stuff up. I don't want to have to see her. "Okay, Bye." I hit the end button placing the phone on the table near my bed. Monday, I can forget. After Monday, I can forget all of this._

_Flashback Ends…._

"I was pissed and upset. The only thing I had was gone and I didn't even get to see her." His voice chokes in the end and turns his head. I feel bad for him. I lost a baby I didn't even know I had and it was hard. I couldn't imagine what I would do if Aubrey or Aiden…

Alex turns back to me with tears in his eyes, "I saw your stuff and your scent was still in my room it made it all worse. I was angry and upset. I wanted it gone, because I could only think about you and what I could have had. I wanted your stuff gone, so I wouldn't have to see you. So I wouldn't have to see the kids. I want what you have Ally, hell Aiden was almost mine." He closes his eyes and swallows, "When I saw you at school I knew I couldn't do it. I couldn't be around you and be okay. Knowing Katy was gone and you having the kids and I just couldn't." He grabs my hand and I start to pull it away because he did me wrong for months but I look up and see the hurt in his eyes and I can't bring myself to do it.

I let him hold my hand. "Ally, I swear I never meant to hurt you. I really never did. I was hurting and I wanted to forget everything. I just wanted to forget, even if for a little while. I started drinking and one teammate gave me pills so I could drown everything out but they made me angry so I stopped taking them. I kept up the drinking but it just got worse. I figured if I was a womanizer and acted like a dick, I wouldn't get close to anyone and I wouldn't get hurt again. I was right; Tiffany kept my attention off of everything. Except for at night which is where the liquor came in. I drank until I passed out so I wouldn't think or dream. Eventually, Bre and Katy never even came to mind. It was all about the girls, the sex, and the drinking." He looks at me and sighs.

"Eventually I became numb and I wanted to feel something, anything. I went and got a motorcycle just so I could feel something. I wrecked it and the pain from that let me feel. It let me feel something, so I bought another one just so I could feel something. Ally, I am sorry. I am not that person. I just needed to get away from my real life and I know I did it the wrong way and took it out on the wrong people. No one cares for me like you and Austin do. " I move closer and hug him. "Alex, I am so sorry. I didn't know. You should of came to me, I could of helped." He shakes his head, "I just wanted to forget, I still do." I shake my head, "It wont help, I wanted to forget about the baby I lost but it sneaks up on you and you can't forget it. It's best to tackle it first hand." He starts to cry again. I hug him and he cries into my shoulder, "Ally, I was a dick to you and yet you are here for me and you are being nice to me." I start to tear up too. I am still pissed at him but he went through a lot. I pull away and kiss his cheek before wiping my tears that fell. "You need some sleep, You have surgery tomorrow." He shakes his head, "I don't want to sleep." I nod and sit on the bed.

He grabs my hand and plays with it, "Can you stay and just talk to me, Please?" I nod and smile slightly at him. I can't be mad at a broken Alex. Alex is never broken, he is always the one in order and taking control. He is the calm one. I've never seen him like this and it kills me, I can't be mad at him when he is like this. He is broken.

He smiles slightly, "Did Aubrey get my doll?" I nod, "She loved it." He smiles, "She talked about it forever." I laugh. "How is everyone?" I smile, "Austin is doing better in school, Aubrey is learning to talk better and Aiden is starting to roll so he will be crawling soon." He nods. We talk for awhile then a nurse comes in, "Are you staying the night?" I look at Alex so broken emotionally and physically. "Yes." She nods and leaves to get me a blanket and pillow. The nurse comes back and puts them on the little couch chair in the corner. She checks Alex's vitals and medicine. "The doctor will be in to see you in about four hours to get you ready for surgery." I look at her and she laughs, "It's morning. Actually it is six." I look at my phone and laugh, "So it is then." She laughs and walks away. I look at Alex and see something showing on his face I don't think I have ever seen; fear.

I walk over and sit back on the bed. "Everything will be okay." He shakes his head, "What if something goes wrong?" I shake my head, "It will go fine and you will be okay." He looks down, "What if it's worse then that thought?" I move close and grab his hand making his head pop up and look at me. "Alex, everything will be okay and you will be fine. Don't worry." "What if I can't play football again?" I shrug, "We will have to wait to find that out but you can't worry about things like that." He nods and squeezes my hand, "Thank you Ally." I smile and nod. "I have to go call Austin, I will be right outside."

I get up and grab my phone before walking outside the room and calling Austin. Austin picks up and I hear strain, "Ally?" I laugh, "Hey baby, is everything okay?" He sighs, "I am waiting on Hanna and Aubrey is…" He is cut off by screaming. I sigh and lean against the wall, "Like I said, Aubrey is throwing a fit that you are not here, and I didn't want to tell her about him because you know." I sigh, "Put me on speaker." I hear a button be pushed, "Aubrey." I hear a scream, "MOMMA!" I laugh a little, "Are you being bad for daddy?" I hear nothing, "You weren't here and…" I hear crying, "Aubrey sweetie, I am fine. Daddy is coming to pick me up soon and I will see you soon baby." I hear a sniffle, "Okay, love you mommy." I smile, "I love you too baby." I hear a button be pressed and then Austin sighs, "She is a handful." I laugh, "She is your daughter." I hear a gasp, "What are you saying?" I laugh and then Austin laughs before sighing, "Hanna is here, I will be there soon. Is Alex okay?" I nod, "Yeah, just broken and scared." He sighs, "I promise I will be there soon baby. Love you." I smile, "Love you too."

Hanging up I walk back into the room and see Alex staring at the wall. He looks at the clock and sigh, "What's wrong?" He sighs, "My parents called, they aren't coming and said for me to call when I got out." I shake my head and sit on the edge of the bed, "They seemed like they cared so much when I met them." He sighs, "It goes in phases." To make him feel better we start talking about times from High school.

"Remember how you had to carry me." He laughs, "It was funny." "Remember how Austin was when he came back?" I nod, "He was so jealous of you and pissed at you." He laughs, "I made his ass step up too." I laugh and nod, "I know." We talk for awhile more until Austin comes in and behind him is the doctor. Austin comes over and smiles, "Hey man, how you feeling?" Alex looks at the doctor and shrugs.

Doctor ushers us out of the room to get Alex ready. A few minutes later we watch them wheel Alex out. I follow right next to him. I grab his hand, "Austin and I are here. We wont go anywhere. Don't worry. It will be okay." He nods at me, "I was so stupid to let you go, you were the best thing in my life, now look where I am?" I start to talk but we reach the door and I see him stare at me before being pushed through the door. It's a look I won't forget. He is showing it all. He is showing the fear, the sadness, the anger at himself, how upset he is with himself, how stupid he feels, and the pain. He is truly broken and I don't know how to fix him.


	18. Surgery

I'm in the waiting room sitting in an uncomfortable blue chair. Austin smiles at me before handing me a cup of coffee. He kisses me before sitting down next to me. I take a sip and set it on the table beside me. Austin stands up and looks at me. I shake my head and he pulls me up and sits down pulling me into his lap and wrapping one arm around me. I lean against him and place my head on his shoulder. I feel him kiss my hair and I look up at him smiling. "He will be okay Ally. He is a fighter." I nod, "I know and I am still pissed at him but…" He kisses my temple, "But you have never seen him like this and you don't know what to do." I nod and lean my head back against him as he rubs my arm lazily.

I look up at the clock and see an hour has pasted. I look at Austin and he is staring at me intently. I giggle and it makes him smile. "There's that smile." I smile and he leans in kissing me. "Ally, you can't worry about him like this. It's not good." I start to protest and he holds his hand up, "Hold on baby, I love you and don't get me wrong I am worried about him too. However we have to take care of ourselves, we have kids to think about Ally." I nod and he kisses my forehead, "Let's go get something to eat." I shake my head and he looks at the wall with the television on it and see's Alex's number and smiles. "He is just now going in. You need to eat." Standing up he grabs my hand and pulls me out of the room and towards the elevators.

Once in the elevator he presses the button and pulls me to him and kisses me passionately. I feel a moan come out and he smirks as he pulls away as the elevator dings. He checks the number and pulls me out and down the hallway towards the cafeteria. I look at the food and sigh. Nothing looks good. He smiles and comes over, "How about the pizza?" I laugh and nod, "Looks to be the only safe option." He laughs and gets three slices and puts them in a box. We walk towards the drinks and I look at the water before deciding to get a bottle of Pepsi. Austin takes my drink and pays before walking towards a table.

I get my slice and start to eat. I look around and see a few nurses down here with their phones. I laugh a little and continue to eat. Austin grabs my hand and I look at him and see his slices gone and half his soda as well. I shake my head and he laughs, "I was hungry." I finish mine and feel him grab my hand. "Come on, let's go back up." He grabs the box and his soda as I grab mine. On the way out he throws the box away and we head back to the elevators and up to the waiting room.

I sit down in the uncomfortable chair and look up at the television to see Alex is still in surgery. I look around and see this little kid and she reminds me of Aubrey. I smile and Austin grabs my hand, "I know, I thought the same thing." I look at him and smile. He is amazing, he really is. Most guys would not wait for his fiancées ex to get out of surgery. He would not worry about someone who he knows his fiancée is attracted to. I smile and lean over kissing him. I pull away and that smile of his reaches his eyes. "What was that for?" I smile, "Because you are amazing and I love you." He leans in and kisses me before moving to my ear, "I love you too baby, Forever." I smile and lean my head on his shoulder with a yawn. He looks down at me with those eyes and I feel myself melt a little. I see the care, worry, and angst in them. "You tired?" I nod and he takes his jacket off and throws it over my shoulder as he lazily rubs up and down my arm and sings softly in my ear.

_I see Alex laying on a table. He looks weird in the shower looking hat covering his amazing hair. He looks scared, weak, and helpless. I walk closer and see him hooked up to machines and it makes me feel bad for him. I forget everything that is wrong with us right now. I walk closer and grab his hand. The machines start beeping frantically. I look up at the machines and at him scared. People show up and start yelling orders. I look up and see the heart machine is flat. I look at Alex scared. I see him getting paddled and I step back with my hands over my mouth. I hit a wall and slide down the wall crying. They paddle and paddle and nothing seems to work. I watch as the paddle is placed aside and the doctor look at the clock, "I'm calling it." _

I feel someone shaking me and I look up scared and wide eyed. Austin looks at me worried. He searches my face and pulls me into his arms, "Shh, it's okay baby. Its okay." I look up at him and he looks back searching. "What happened?" He shakes his head, "You started mumbling and moving around. I knew you were having a bad dream?" I nod, "You want to talk about it baby." I shake my head, "No. Just hold me." He kisses my head, "My pleasure."

Ten minutes later I hear the lady at the desk, "Mr. Northman." I look at her as she hangs the phone up, "He is in recovery and will be taken back up to his room in a few." I nod and lean against Austin. He kisses my head and holds me. I see the doctors come out a few minutes later pushing a bed. I watch as the bed moves down the hallway. I look at Austin and he kisses my head, "Come on baby, let's go see him." I nod and stand up and stretch before handing Austin his jacket back. He throws it over his arm and puts an arm around my waist as we walk out and head to Alex's room.

I see the door open. I poke my head in and the doctor smiles, "Come on in." I smile and walk in with Austin behind me. I lean against the wall as the doctor finishes looking Alex over. He places the blanket down and turns to us smiling. He looks back at Alex before looking at us again, "The surgery went great. He is doing great. He should be able to leave in a couple days." I smile and shake his hand after Austin, "Thank you." The doctor pats Alex's leg and turns walking out.

I look at Alex. He is laying the bed and it's like in my dream. He looks breakable and helpless. Austin walks closer. "How you feeling?" Alex shrugs, "I can't feel anything." We laugh and Austin smiles, "It's the drugs." Alex nods and leans his head against the pillow. I look at him, "Do you want us to go so you can get some sleep?" He opens his eyes and shakes his head. "Na, I can sleep later." I sit in a chair and watch as Austin starts a conversation with him. I see the old Alex slipping back in. I see him coming back. Walking closer I sit on the edge of Austin's chair and watch the two interact.

Hours later I reach over and grab Alex's hand. "Get some sleep. We will be back." He nods and smiles, "Thanks for showing up and caring." Austin fist bumps him, "Anytime. You have done so much for us." Austin turns and walk out. I reach over and grab my phone and jacket. I start to walk by his bed. "Ally?" I turn and look at him. "Thank you. It really does mean a lot." I shake my head, but he looks at me, "I mean it Ally and I mean what I said before I went in. "I never should of let you go. " I squeeze his hand and smile, "Get some sleep." I take a breath and walk out the room. I see Austin and he kisses me before grabbing my hand and taking me to the car. I watch as he pulls away and I am worrying about Alex but at least he made it through surgery and is going to be okay. I am going home to see my kids.


	19. All comes out

It has been a week. I have stopped by to see Alex almost every day, either me or Austin has. We wanted him to have someone. I hear my phone go off and look at Aubrey playing before reaching over and getting it. "Hello?" "Is this Miss. Dawson?" I look at the phone confused, "Yes this is." I hear a sigh, "This is Rebecca from St. Monica hospital. I was to let you know that Mr. Northman is being released today." I look at the phone, "Um, Okay thanks I will be there to get him." I hang up and look at my phone. Austin and I talked about this a couple days ago.

_Flashback.._

_"__Ally, I don't get it." I sigh and sit down on the couch, "Austin, someone has to take him back to his dorm. How else would he get there?" He sighs then sits next to me, "I… I don't know." I turn to him and look at him, "I know baby. One of us will pick him up at the hospital and just take him to the dorm baby." He nods, "Okay. Yeah, he really does need someone to take him home." He pulls me to him and kisses my head, "Sorry I didn't think." I shrug and lean over and kiss him. "It's okay. I love you." He smiles, "I love you too baby."_

_Flashback Ends…_

I look at Aubrey and smile. She walked over to Aiden on the floor and is kissing his head. I grab my phone and snap a picture. She turns to me, "Mommy?" I laugh and look at her, "Yeah baby?" She smiles, "No picers." I laugh and get down in the floor and pick her up holding her to me, "Yes Pictures. I love you and I will take many more pictures." I kiss her and she squirms trying to get away but I hug her and kiss her more, making her giggle.

I hear the door open and hear Aubrey yell. "Daddy help." Austin comes in and laughs before joining me and kissing Aubrey as well making her squeal. I laugh and let her go and Austin holds her in his lap for a second before she goes away to play with her toys. Austin pulls me to him and gives me a kiss before holding me. "What have you been doing?" I shrug, "Watching princess movies and playing princess." He laughs and kisses me. "Sounds fun." I laugh and kiss him which he deepens. We pull away for air and he smiles. I sigh as I lean against him, "Alex is being released." He looks at me, "Do you want to go get him or should I?" I shrug, "Really doesn't matter I guess." Aubrey comes over and lays across our laps. "Daddy, I want story." I look at him and laugh before kissing Aubrey. I get up and lean over kissing Austin. I walk over and kiss Aiden as I put him in his rocker. "Don't forget Aiden." He laughs, "Never." I grab my phone and keys and head out the door. Getting in my car I put it in gear and head towards the hospital.

I walk down the hallway and to Alex's room. I stop at the door and knock before poking my head in. I see Alex dressed in clothes Austin brought him a few days ago. His light blue jean shorts for his cast and blue t-shirt that makes his eyes pop. I see crutches and look at him confused before turning to the doctor in the room. "How is he going to use crutches when he has a broken arm too?" The doctor looks at me then Alex before sighing, "I am so sorry I am coming off a nineteen hour shift. I didn't even think." He looks at us again. "I can try a boot. It's a walking cast. It is used for a broken foot but it should keep your leg straight and be able to move as long as you don't put full weight on it." I look at him, "That sounds risky." He shrugs, "Or a wheelchair." I shake my head, "So options are, struggle and figure out crutches, a boot that might not work or wheelchair?" He nods, "I look at Alex, "What do you want?" He shrugs, "Let's try the boot and I will take the crutches too, one of them has got to work." The doctor nods and walk away to get the boot. After a few minutes he is back and putting it on Alex. Alex signs the papers and grabs one crutch and uses it with his good arm and hobbles with the boot and crutch. I wrap my arm around his waist and try to help the best I can.

We get to my car and realize quickly getting him in will not be easy. We are suppose to not bend his leg to much that he had surgery on. I move the seat back and am finally able to get his legs in and then he flops down and sighs. "Yes." We are in." I turn and wave to the nurse before I walk around the car and start to get in my car. I stop as I hear someone call Alex's name. I look up and see his doctor come running towards us. I close the door and Alex rolls down the window. "Wait." He stops in front of me. "I forgot this." He hands me a paper and I read the to do's and not to do's. He also takes a breath, " I suggest that Alex stays with someone. So he can get help and have someone take care of him." I look at him and he smiles, "Take care." He looks at Alex, "I will see you in two weeks for the arm."

I look at his retreating back. Are you fucking serious? Now Alex needs someone to take care of him. Are you fucking kidding me? He has no one so guess who will have to take him home. Me.

Turning I walk back around my car and get in and put it in gear and pull out. I head towards college. I pull into the parking lot of Alex's dorm. "Ally?" I shake my head, "Let's get you clothes." He turns towards me but I get out livid. I can't believe this. I turn to help Alex out but I hear the door shut. I hear his crutch hit the concrete. When he is next to me I put my arm around his waist to help him some.

We get up to his room and I lean against the wall. I watch as he sits on his bed. "Ally?" I shake my head, "Just pick out some stuff?" I grab his suitcase and lay it next to him. I watch him grab my wrist to stop me from moving. "Ally, stop for a minute." I look at him. "You don't have to do this. I can.." I scuff, "Really, What? You have no one Alex. YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND AND SHE HASN'T SEEN YOU ONCE. WHERE THE FUCK IS YOUR TEAM AND GIRLFRIEND NOW? HUH? You have no one else." He sighs. "I can…" I shake my head, "Fuck Alex. JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP. I Have done and done and frankly I am sick and fucking tired of taking care of people. I want to live my own fucking life." He stands up and tried to touch me and I shake my head. I turn and look at him, "Tell the fucking truth. Why did you do everything that you did?" He sits back down, "I told you."

I throw the closest thing to me, "NO. I WANT THE TRUTH. You dropped me like I was nothing, like I meant nothing." He grabs my hand, "I never meant to hurt you." I pull my hand away, "QUIT FUCKING SAYING THAT. That's all you say. You did. You made me feel like shit, feel horrible. AND ALL YOU CAN FUCKING SAY IS I NEVER MEANT TO HURT YOU. STOP THE FUCKING LIES ALEX." He sighs and leans against the wall. "What do you want me to say? I told you everything." I grab something and throw it against the wall and hear a crash. "You told me nothing. Only what happened to you. Never why you did what you fucking did?" He looks at me and I run my fingers through my hair with a sigh. "You dropped me and left me when for years you told me YOU WOULD NEVER LEAVE ME. You did the one thing that I never thought in a million years would happen. YOU HURT ME. NOT AUSTIN. YOU." I take a deep breath. "For months I went over what I did wrong? What did I do to drive you away? I CANT COME UP WITH A DAMN THING." I look at him, "You whistled at girls in front of me and basically dry humped your supposedly girlfriend. HOW THE HELL DO YOU THINK THAT MADE ME FEEL? WHAT WERE YOU TRYING TO PROVE?" I feel a tear on my cheek, "Were you trying to prove you could get anyone you wanted and I stuck? WHAT? The way I see it you were nothing but an ass. Honestly I was and am fucking pissed at you Alex." He looks at me, "SAY SOMETHING."

He moves some, "Ally, I never…" "DON'T FUCKING SAY IT. GOD STOP FUCKING SAYING YOU NEVER MEANT TO HURT ME. Do you realize it means nothing to me? You did fucking hurt me. You killed me inside. Everything I had and felt died." I feel some more tears, "You were my sturdy, my safe, my comfort, you were my fucking everything. I LOVE AUSTIN, YES, I FUCKING LOVE AUSTIN BUT I FUCKING LOVED YOU TOO." I turn and slide down to the floor as it all hits. I let everything out, my anger, my sadness, my fear, my hurt. I let it all out.

"Ally, I'm sorry. I know I hurt you. I'm sorry. I should of never left you. I told you before I went in that it was the stupidest thing I ever did and I stand by that. I regret that day. I regret the last few months. I should of manned up and talked to you. I shouldn't of taken the easy way out. " He comes over and falls to the floor next to me. "I will work my ass off to get back to the way we were. I know it may never happen but I was an idiot and I accept the consequences." I hit his chest and he looks at me, "Feel better?" I shake my head and keep hitting his chest before I fall against him in hysterics. He wraps his good arm around me and let's me cry on him.

I'm drained, I let it all out. He knows how I felt and how I fell now. I push away and stand up before grabbing clothes off the hangers and throwing them in the bag. I open his drawers and grab two handfuls of boxers and socks. I throw two pairs of shoes and a pair of sandals in the bag and his shower stuff and zip it up.

I put it on the floor and see he has a tiny bag in his hand. I start for the door and wrap an arm around his waist and help him outside. I throw the stuff in my trunk and get in the car before heading home.

Pulling into the driveway I start to get out when he grabs my hand. "Thank you for this. I know I made a mistake and hurt you badly and it means a lot that you are doing this for me." I shrug, "Let's go." I get out and grab the bags when Austin opens the door. He looks at me and sighs before coming over. "He needed help?" I nod and he helps him out of the car and into the house. I follow and put the bags in the guest room. I see Alex on the couch and hear Aubrey, "UNCLE ALEX." I hear a "Off." And then laughing, shaking my head I walk upstairs and lay down in bed. Needing a break from this day, I curl up and take a nap.

I wake up as the bed dips. I look over and Austin kisses my forehead, "So we have a roommate?" I nod and he curls up with me. "Well you can go back to sleep. Aubrey and Aiden are asleep. Alex is in the guest room and ready for bed and the television on. You can go to sleep baby. Don't worry about anything. Just worry about yourself for once." I nod and kiss him before curling up with him. Alex is staying with me again and for once I'm not happy about it. I'm fucking pissed. I hear Austin's heartbeat against my ear and fall asleep to get away from everything.

**I am in an Awesome mood. I drove for the first time in rush hour and at night. I will have my license in no time : )  
Anyway I plan to update soon. I love this story so much and it is just getting start : )  
Hope you liked the chapter.  
PLEASE REVIEW.  
1babyt**


	20. Too much

I wake up to a bang and jump. I look around and see a note on Austin's pillow.  
_Took kid's out. Sleep good baby. Love you, Austin aka your sexy fiancée._

I smile at the ending and even laugh a little I place the note back down and get out of bed and head downstairs to see what Alex is into. I reach the bottom and don't see the kitchen light on or the living room light. I turn and head towards the guest room. I knock on the door before opening it and seeing Alex on the floor trying to get up. I shake my head. "What the hell are you doing?" He turns his head and when he sees me his eyes go wide. "I..I..I was trying to get up." He puts his head down and I shake my head before walking over and grabbing his arm. He wraps it around me and somehow we manage to get him on the bed. I bend down and pick up his crutch and hand it to him. He goes to get it and winces. I lay it on the bed and look at him. He puts his head down and I sigh. "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!" I turn and walk out. I throw on a pair of sweats I had in a basket in the living room and a pair of flip flops. Grabbing my phone I put it in the back pocket of the sweats and put the edge of my key in my mouth as I walk back into the room.

I walk over and again somehow we get him up and to my car. I close the door and walk back to the house to close the wide open door and lock it. Turning I head to my car. I get in and start the car. "Ally?" I look in the mirror and back out, "Just don't." I put the car in drive and head towards the hospital. I pull up to the emergency exit because there is no way I can get him from the parking lot to the entrance. A couple nurses come out and I open the door and they look at me confused. "He was released yesterday and just fell." They nod and get a wheelchair and get him in it before wheeling him away. One stops and turns back to me. "Ask for him at the desk." I nod and get back in my car and drive around to the visitor parking lot and find a spot. I park and take my phone out and call Austin.

I hear his voice and it has laughter in it. "Hey baby. Aubrey don't throw your food." I laugh, "Hey." His laugh goes away immediately, "What happened? Are you okay? Did Alex do something? Do I need to come home?" I laugh a little, "I am fine. You can stay out with the kids. Alex decided he would try to get up himself and fell. I helped him up and he was wincing so, hospital it was." I already know Austin is shaking his head, "Ally, he is too much. We, you can't take care of Alex, Aubrey, Aiden, and yourself. It is too much." I nod, "I know Austin. I know." Its quiet for a minute. I look at my phone and see twenty minutes has passed since I dropped Alex off. "I should go get him." Austin sigh's, "Ally, its too much not just physically but emotionally too." I nod, "I know." "Why are we doing this if in the end it might hurt you?" I sigh, "He has no one else." Austin sighs, "Just let me know when it get to be too much. He is not your responsibility. Hell, I am not even your responsibility. You have three, you, Aubrey and Aiden, that's it." I look through my windshield at the hospital, "I know baby, I know. Trust me. I get it. I will tell you if it gets to be too much." He takes a breath, "I mean it, tell me when its too much. I love you." I smile, "I love you too. See you soon."

Hanging up I place my phone in the cup holder and grab my keys before getting out. I put the keys in my pocket as I head towards the hospital entrance. I walk in and spot the nurses desk. I smile, "Hi, where is Alex Northman." She types into the computer, "E-3." I look at her and she smiles, "Follow me sweetie." I follow the nice nurse back through some doors and into the emergency room. She stops at a curtain and smiles, "In there." She turns and walks away before I open the curtain. I see the doctor and he smiles, "Hi, are you the girlfriend?" I stop and stare at him, "No." He just swallows and smiles, "My bad. Anyway Alex is fine, he did however do some more damage to his arm but no biggie, just another week in the cast." I look at Alex and he puts his head down. I smile at the doctor, "Thank you, when can we leave?" He looks at the papers, "He can go now. He has his pain pills and everything so he is good to go." I smile and shake his hand, "Thank you." He smiles and hands me a wheel chair, "This is going home with him. So no more falls." I nod, "Thank you. It will help." He shakes Alex's good hand and walks out. I look at him and he puts his head down again. "Get in the chair." I place it next to the table and he moves himself into it with his head down.

I wheel him out and leave him at the emergency entrance as I go and get my car. I pull up and get out. I walk around to the passenger side and open the door. Taking his good arm he grabs the door and pulls himself into the car. I shake my head as I push the door closed. "Show off." I fold up the chair and place it in the trunk before going back to the drivers side and getting in. Taking the car out of park I drive out of the hospital and head home.

"We wont be having any of this shit happening again." I look at him quickly and see him staring at me, "I was just trying to get up. Austin told me he was leaving and you were sleeping in." I look at him again and grip the wheel tighter, "Do you not get it? You broke your leg and had surgery on your leg. You have a broken arm. Alex, you cant fucking just get up." He puts his head down again and mumbles, "I didn't want to ask for help." I heard him though. I see Taco Bell and pull in and drive around to the drive thru. I look at him, "Want something?" He nod and looks at the menu, "A quesoburrito and three tacos." I nod and lean out the window, "Can I get three meat and cheese tacos and a steak quesadilla. Also three tacos with everything and a quesoburrito. Also two cokes." She reads it back and tells me to pull up. I pay the lady and get my drinks. I hand Alex his and he starts to drink from it as I place mine in the cup holder. I move my phone so he can put his drink In the other cup holder. I turn back and grab the bag and look at Alex before placing the food on his lap. I smile at the lady and drive away. I get back on the road and head home.

I am almost home when I hear Alex really talk, "Can we stop and get a movie?" I look at him and start to tell him no before nodding. I pull into the store near the house and park in front of the redbox. "What do you want?" He shrugs, "If its just me something scary. If it's for Austin, You and me something funny." I nod and start to get out when he hands me his card. I push it back and he shakes his head and hands it to me. I get out and walk up to the machine and look through it. I find A Haunted House 2 and decide to get a scary movie for him and get Oculus and Curse of Chucky. After I have the movies I turn and walk back to the car.

I hand him the movies before pulling out and getting back on the road. I pull into the driveway a few minutes later. "Thank you." I turn to him, "Alex, I mean it. No more of this shit. You can't do what you want right now and I know it sucks and makes you mad but there's nothing to do but deal with it." He nods, "I know. Thanks for the movies and the food." I nod and get out and get his chair I push it around to the door and open it. He gets in then grabs the food and movies and put them on his lap. I hand him his drink and he holds it. I grab my and we start toward the house. I get to the step and look at him before laughing. I did not think this through. He looks back at me. "I have a plan." He get out of his chair and moves himself up the two little steps and sits there. I carry the chair up and place it down and hold it as he climbs back in. "Good job."

I unlock the door and push him in. I close the door and take the drinks and head into the living room. I turn to get him when I see him moving my way with his one arm. I smile, "Chair was a good option, you can get around and not hurt yourself." Soon as I say that he runs into the wall. "Opps, well close. It will get better." I get up and walk over and push him to the couch. He looks at me and I help him get on the couch. I grab a movie and put it in. I get the food out and pull the table closer. He puts his bad leg on it and looks at me. I shrug and he grabs his food before starting to eat. I start the movie. Maybe this whole thing wont be too much after all. Get him some movies and that will keep him entertained for awhile. The wheelchair should help him get around some. These three weeks should fly by and then the arm cast comes off. I look over at him getting into the movie Oculus and eating his taco. He seems content, this shouldn't be too much at all. Actually we may end up being friends again. Not like we were before but maybe friends.


	21. Talk

It has been almost a week and Alex is getting better with the chair.

Austin is laughing at Aubrey as she tries to play with Aiden and he does throw the ball back. "Aubrey, he's not old enough baby." She turns and looks at me and sits down before grabbing her dolls and playing with them. I look at Austin, "Really?" He takes a drink of his soda and shrugs, "It was funny." I shake my head and turn to head upstairs. As I turn I run into Alex in his wheelchair. I put my hands on the armrest, "I am so sorry." He smiles, "It's okay." I move and he goes around and then stops to stare at me, "Are you going out?" I nod and he looks down, "Would you care to get me some movie?" I shake my head and he smiles, "Thank you." He wheels off with a huge smile.

I walk upstairs and get in the shower. After I was done I wrap myself in a towel and brush my hair. I walk to my closet and pick out a pair of jeans and a plain blue t-shirt. After getting dressed I pull my hair into a messy bun and grab my phone. I brush my teeth and slip on a pair of flip flops. I walk down the steps and walk into the living room. "Okay, I'm leaving." Austin stands up and pecks my lips before sitting back down. Aubrey comes over and hugs me and I bend down so she can kiss me. I walk over and kiss Aiden. Alex wheels up to me. "Here." He hands me a twenty dollar bill. I look at him confused, "Incase you find an awesome movie I may like, or food you know I like or something." I laugh and turn heading towards the door. "Bye." I walk out and get in my car.

About two hours later I come home with some diapers, outfits for the kids, Alex some movies, and other necessities we needed. I have my arms full and close the trunk. Walking quickly so I don't lose my momentum I reach the door and push it open. I place the bags on the ground by the door and close it. Grabbing the movies I got Alex I walk around the corner to the living room. Alex is in his chair with his arms crossed and looking at the tv to intently. Austin is sitting on the couch away from him with a smug look on his face. Aubrey is sleeping on her blanket in the floor and I look over and see Aiden asleep too. Sighing I walk farther in and place the movies on the table.

I walk around and stand in front of the television and look at both men. Alex is now staring at my middle since it is in front of the television now. Austin wont look at me. I sigh and pop my hip out. "What happened?" They both say nothing. I turn and look at Austin, "What happened when I was gone?" He still says nothing. Sighing I look at Alex, "Last time I am asking, what happened?" He looks over at Austin and I see his jaw move with clenched teeth, "Ask him." I turn to Austin, "What did you do?" He looks at me for the first time, "What I should of done in the first place." I sigh and look at him, "Explain." He crosses his arms, "I told him what I have wanted to tell him. He didn't take it well."

_Flashback (Austin's Pov)…_

_I watch Ally close the door and decide to try and play nice. Alex comes over to the couch and looks at me, "Can you move the table out some, so I can get on the couch too?" I look at him, "Why should I?" Alex looks taken back. "I didn't mean… I'm sorry, its fine." He wheels to the side of the couch and gets comfy in the chair. I watch him turn his attention to the television. Mr. nice guy, Mr. Perfect, even injured and in pain he is nice and doesn't want any problems. Who the fuck acts like this? Alex was always this way. I don't like him going back to this way. _

_"__Your not wanted here." He turns and looks at me and takes a breath, "I know." I look at him shocked. "Then why the hell are you here." He sinks in his chair some, "I had nowhere else to go." I shake my head, "Why do we have to keep putting up with you, because you have no one?" He sighs and turns to me, "Austin, I get it. You don't want me here. You don't like what I did to Ally and I don't like it either. I know she is mad at me and I am sorry. I am so sorry, I wish I could take it back. I know Ally don't want me here. I appreciate her taking me in even though she is pissed at me." _

_I turn to him, "Why are you so nice all the fucking time?" He turns to me, "I always was." I move a little closer, "I hated it then and I hate it now. You are a fucking fake. No one is like this. You hurt Ally, the girl you claim to love and want but then months later you are back to your old self. It's a act, and Ally will catch on soon enough." I move away upset. "Austin, god damn it listen to me. I was not myself and you fucking know it. I was mad and had stuff going on, I didn't think. Then with everything it wasn't me. This is me, it's no act. No matter how much you fucking think it is, you just don't like me you never have." I stare at him, "Admit it. You never liked me." I stare at him, "No, I fucking hated you. I wanted to be friends hell I even thought of us as friends but it never fucking worked because you were hung up on the mother of my child and my fiancée." He opens his mouth to talk and turns crossing his arms, "Fuck you, you wouldn't be with her without me." I turn to the tv happy I got it all out._

_Flashback Ends (Back to Ally's Pov..)_

I stare in shock, "Austin that was uncalled for, you may not like him being here but he is suck it up and deal with it. Alex, you did not have to react the way you did. Yes you got us back together and you probably hate it but you did what you thought was right." I stare at them both, "I am tired of all of this. We need to talk and get everything out. We will never stay sane if we don't."

They both stare at me, "We can start by asking questions or letting it out? Whichever one you want." I stand there waiting for someone to say something. Alex finally uncrosses his arms and stares at me with those eyes that I know so well. "Do you hate me?" I stare at him and start shaking my head, "No, I was pissed and angry at you but I don't hate you. I can never hate you." He nods, "Will we ever be friends again?" I smile, "I'm sure we will be, eventually." He nods and Austin stares at me, "I hate the way you two have always been and will go back to being, I don't like it." I stare at him, "Austin you know how it was. He was always there. He was my best friend and always there. I needed that." Austin sinks down, "Why do you do that? Why do always back him up? I make mistakes and you are angry at me and make me bend over backwards for your forgiveness. Him, you just let it all go." I shake my head, "It's not like that. You know it. He will have to work to even back my trust and my friendship. You Austin have always made huge mistakes. All he did was hurt me, you have cheated on me and everything." Alex comes forward, "I am so sorry. I will work as hard as I can and do whatever it takes to get back to how we were. I will never give up. I promise Ally, I will never stop. I made you a promise long ago I would never leave you and you could always count on me, I screwed up on that but I swear I will never do it again. I will always be there for you and I will never leave again." I smile softly, "Thanks, We will see if you can do it." He smiles and sits back in his chair.

Austin is fuming, "I may leave a lot for work but this is stupid. I am happy he was always there to help you, but you don't fucking need him. I am the father of your kids. I am here and I can do it. He doesn't need to be there for you. You have me. Who wrote you songs? Me. Who was there to talk when you needed to? Me. Who is the father of your children? Me. Who drew you bathes and made sure you weren't stressed? Me. Who was there for you when Mr. perfect hurt you? Me. You have me and yet you still want him. Why?"

Sighing I walk a little closer to him, "Austin, you are my one, I love you. I am in love with you. You worry over Alex and that's not healthy. I understand it. I do. A part of you will always hold on to what me and him had even though it was brief. But Austin me and you have two beautiful children. We have been though ups and downs together and we have made it through them. We are getting married. Alex was my best friend and I miss him. I miss what we had. He always knew what I needed and when. He was a part of me and I miss that. He meant a lot to me and still does but I miss the old us. The old Alex. I am with you. You were my past, you are my present and my future. You are my Austin and you are my life." I walk towards Alex, "Do you understand? I was in love with you at one time but…" He nods, "Austin is your one and I'm not. We have been through it. I understand and I just want you happy."

I smile and stand in the middle in front of the television again. "Anything else?" I look at Alex content and thinking. Then he smiles that wonderful smile that makes girls melt and shakes his head. I look at Austin and see him a little calmer and thinking. I think it is all done and smile and clap my hands, "Good, now that this is taken care of, lets put it behind us and move on."

"Are we even going to get married?"


	22. Frozen

I look at Austin like he is crazy. Did he really just ask me that? I look at him and stare at him. Looking in each others eyes, I see he is serious. "Austin, I said yes. We will get married. I don't want to get married in college. We did one semester, I would like to finish college then we can get married." He looks at me and then nods, "k." He gets up and walks around the couch and upstairs. I look at the empty spot where he just set trying to figure out what just happened.

I feel a hand on my arm and look over to see Alex. "You are going to hate me saying this but, he deserved to know." I look at him shocked. "How could you?" He puts his hand up, "Yell at me in a minute, hear me out first. You got engaged to him and ended it. Then you get engaged again but didn't talk about marriage or planning it. Since I have been here you haven't mentioned anything about it. If he is like me and I know he is, he doesn't miss things. He has noticed that you don't talk about planning it or even getting married. He probably feels like your relationship is ending again or that you will never marry him." He moves his chair back some and looks at me. I stare at his face as it all sinks in. Alex is right.

He looks at me like he is waiting for me to yell at him but I sit on the edge of the television stand instead. "You're right." He looks taken back, "What?" I laugh a little, "Your right, like always." He smiles, "Ally, its me. I know you and I know Austin. I know this relationship. You need to talk to him." I nod, "Yeah." Getting up I stand there and start for the stairs before turning and bending to hug Alex. "Thank you." He smiles and wraps his good arm around me. "I'm here to help." I laugh and pull away, "Not much else I can do right now anyway." I look at him and sigh, "I know. I'm sorry. Soon, you should be able to at least walk even if it's with a boot." He nods and I head for the stairs. I stop and look at the top, "Go Ally." I look at him and shake my head before heading up the stairs. I see our door is open slightly and push it open some more before walking into the room.

Austin is leaning against the wall. I close the door and look at him. He looks up at me. I move some so my back against the other wall. "Hey." He stares at me, "Hey." I slide down the wall and our feet almost touch. "Austin, I'm sorry. I never thought about it. I just figured when I said yes it was all okay and we would go from there. I didn't think that we should talk about marriage and start planning already." He nods, "I see your point but it hurt that you never even talked about it. It was always me Ally." I look at him and start to think. He was always the one to bring up marriage, never me. He looks at me before turning slightly to look at me better. "Ally, do you want to marry me? Tell me the truth, please." I stare at him, at those amazing eyes that with one look I am his, that mouth I love to kiss and his hair I like to play. The face of the man I am in love with, I have been in love with since I can remember. The father of my kids. It takes not even a second for my reply, "Yes Austin, I want to marry you." I see the famous smile spread across his face. "But not until after we graduate." He smiles and comes over hugging me, "Fair enough." He pulls away and pecks my lips at first before deepening the kiss.

We pull away when air is needed and the Austin I know and love it back. "Did you really have to go off on Alex?" He shrugs, "I didn't get it all out last time we did so…" I slap him and he laughs, "I get it. I will apologize." I smile, "Thank you." He nods and kisses me again, "But I wont be buddy buddy with him again." I sigh, "I never expected you too, I was shocked when you guys were before." He shrugs, "We bonded, I don't remember over what but we did. Sometimes that takes everything away for awhile." I nod and kiss him, "Let's go before our kids wake up and Alex is lost not being able to get them." He laughs and stands up before putting his hand out and helping me up.

Holding my hand he leans in and kisses me. Pulling away he kisses my ring and smiles at me before pulling me out of the room and downstairs. I see Alex in his chair watching some weird zombie movie. "Do you ever stop?" He turns slightly and laughs. "I like horror, sue me." I shake my head, "I can deal with zombies, so we are good." I sit on the couch and get sucked into the movie.

Austin wraps a arm around me and I turn and smile before turning back to the movie. I hear the doorbell about twenty minutes later. Looking around Austin laughs, "I will be back and with food." I smile and turn back to the movie. He comes in with a pizza box and drink. I laugh and watch him put it on the table. "food is here. Let's finish the movie then get the kids up." I nod.

The movie ends and I smile and walk over to Aubrey and bend down on the floor. "Aubrey sweetie, food is here." She pops up and smiles, "Food." I nod and put her in my lap and she hugs me and wraps her legs around me as I stand up and bring her to the couch. Austin places her plate of cut up pizza on the table with her Sippy cup and she sits against the couch as we bring the table closer. She starts to eat happy. Alex has his plate in his lap and cup of the table. Austin has Aiden in one arm and a bottle in one hand. His plate on the table next to mine. I smile and look at Aubrey, "Do you want to watch something?" she nods, "Frozen." I laugh and get up putting the movie in.

The food is gone and we are all into the movie. Elsa is climbing the mountain. The song is starting and I couldn't help myself and start to sing with it. "The snow glows white on the mountain tonight. Not a footprint to be seen. A Kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen." Everyone looks at me and I shrug. Alex and Austin shake their head and Aubrey claps. I start to sing again after a few lines, "Don't let them in. Don't let them see. Be the good girl you always have to be. Conceal, don't feel. Don't let them know, well now they know." I look at Aubrey and smile, "Let it go, Let it go, cant hold it back anymore. Let it go, let it go. Turn away and slam the door, I don't care what they're going to say let the storm rage on, cold never bothered me anyway." I stop singing and see Austin and Alex shaking their heads again. "I don't get it."

By time the next chorus comes around they are singing with me, "let it go, let it go, I am one with the wind and sky, let it go, let it go, You'll never see me cry. Here I stand and here I stay, let the storm rage on." Austin is moving his hands up like he is making a castle and Alex is sway in his chair. When the music starts back up they are singing with me still, "My power flurries through the air into the ground. My soul is spiraling is frozen fractals all around. And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast. I'm never going back, The past is in the past! Let it go, let it go, And I'll rise like the break of dawn. Let it go, let it go. That perfect girl is gone! Here I stand. In the light of day. Let the storm rage on, The cold never bothered me anyway!" Alex and Austin both take their hand and act like they are slamming a door. I smile, "Don't get it huh?" They both look at me wide eyed.

I laugh as Austin and I get the kids ready for bed and put them to bed. I am still laughing as I clean up the mess downstairs. They both are next to each other with their arms crossed, "Okay Ally, we get it." I shake my head, "You were shaking you head and laughing at me then you guys somehow magically know the words, How many times have you watched it?" They both start to say something then Austin shrugs, "Probably six, Aubrey loves it." Alex shrugs, "Three and youtube videos." I laugh and shake my head as I walk by them, "You guys are more alike then you know." They scuff and try to make excuses. I laugh and shake my head, "Good to have everything back to normal." Walking to them I hug Alex and kiss his cheek and hug Austin and kiss his lips. I walk around them and start up the stairs before stopping half way and looking back at them, "Try not to kill each other." I turn and continue up the steps and into my room before getting in bed.

Things are still a mess. Alex is still hurt, Austin and I are still working on us, I am still upset with Alex and we are working on being friends again slowly. But in a way everything feels good, it feels like we are heading back to normal. Back to something good. I smile at the thought before falling asleep.


	23. Heart Attack

I have to take Alex to the doctor today. He is suppose to get his cast off his arm but they said they don't know they have to look at it to see, but hopefully his leg cast can get changed or he can get a boot so he can get around. We start the next semester of college soon and he needs to be able to get around.

I walk to my closet in my towel and grab a pair of white skinny jeans and a blue flowing tank top. I slip on a pair of black flip flops and pull my hair into a messy ponytail. I turn and gasp. Austin is sitting on the bed staring at me, "Don't scare me like that." He laughs and comes over wrapping his arms around me. "Sorry, I was enjoying the show." I shake my head with a laugh. "I have to go take Alex." He nods and leans down giving me a kiss. "I am going to take the kids out." I smile and kiss him quickly, "Okay, I will have dinner ready when you guys get home." He smiles and walks into the bathroom.

Grabbing my phone I walk downstairs and see Alex dressed I smile. "Wow, you are ready." He turns in his chair smiling, "Austin actually helped." I am taken back. I know they are getting along and aren't fighting but Austin really hasn't been helping here. That's weird. I shrug, "I don't know why he did that but awesome. Let's go." I help him to the car and he pulls himself in with his good arm and closes it while I take his chair and put it in the trunk. I get in the car and head to the doctor.

We are taken to the back and I walk to the waiting room. About twenty minutes later the doctor comes out, "Ally, come on back." I place my magazine down and follow him back. I see Alex on the bed. I turn to the doctor and he smiles, "His cast was not ready to come off of his arm so we took it off and re-did it. " I nod, "I figured because of the fall." The doctor nods, "Yes but we have great news. His leg is healing amazing and fast. He doesn't need the full cast anymore. He is able to use a smaller cast and with the boot so he can move around. Then in about two weeks just the boot." I smile and shake his hand, "Thank you." I sit in the little plastic chair as they take off the cast and put a smaller one on and take his stitches out from the surgery. They put a boot on him and smile, "Get up and try it out." With the help of a nurse Alex stands and puts more weight on his good leg but is able to move around slowly. I smile and clap, "Yay, you can move." He laughs and comes over hugging me, "Thank you Ally."

We get out to the car and he turns to me as I buckle up, "Can you take me to my dorm?" I look at him but nod, "Yeah." He smiles as I back out and head towards his dorm. I park next to his jeep and motorcycle. I get out and walk around helping him out. He walks towards the stairs and I help him up them before we start inside.

We are almost to his door when he stops dead in his tracks, "Tiffany?" I see the pretty long legged blonde turn curious then go wide eyed, "Lexy, what… what are you doing here?" He shakes his head, "I live here." She turns and sighs, "I forgot." He looks at her, "What are you doing here?" She sighs, "Waiting on my date." I see Alex go stiff, "Oh you can wait on a date but you cant come check on me your fucking boyfriend. I was in the hospital and having surgery but did I ever once see you. NO. We are done Tiffany, I guess you already decided that though didn't you." She shrugs, "You can't play no more so..." Alex stares shocked at her, "You're a fucking bitch." She smiles, "I know." I have had enough. Knowing Alex he is pissed, and I am getting pissed at hearing this. I see her size me up, "You have someone anyway Lexy. She's just isn't as good as me." That's it. Walking forward I pull my fist back and make contact with her nose, "Have fun with you broken nose bitch." Spinning on my heel I walk to Alex's room. I stop and wait for him to unlock. When we are inside he smiles, "That was awesome." I smile, "It felt good." He smiles and hugs me, "Thank you." I nod, "Anytime." He hobbles around and gets some clothes and other stuff.

I walk around his room helping some. I walk to his closet and knock over a box. I bend down and pick it up and see things from dates me and Alex went on and some notes we wrote to each other. I smile and look through some of the stuff before putting them back in the box and placing it back in his closet. I look to the side and see a small tote. I look behind me and see Alex busy. Being nosey I open the lid and see on top my bra from when we had sex. I stare at it then at him. He kept it. I pull out some and see his comforter set from before. I close the lid back and sit staring at the tote and box. He kept is all. I thought he got rid of it but he kept it, he kept everything. He comes over and places a hand on my shoulder, "You okay?" I smile up at him, "Yeah just got thinking." He laughs and shakes his head, "Want to talk about it?" I shake my head, "No its nothing." He smiles and shrugs, "Okay. He walks away to finish getting items. I can't believe he really kept it. He never got rid of me just put me away.

When he is done he stares at me, "Let's go get food, I am starving." I laugh and shake my head, "Come on." I grab a bag and walk out of the room as he follows behind me. We make it back to the car and put his bags in the trunk. He hobbles to his side and gets in while I get in mine. I pull out and head home. I stop and drive through McDonalds since he wanted a big mac. "How can I help you?" I look at the menu, "Can I get a big mac and two large fries." "Will that be it for you?" "Yes." She tells me the price and I pull up and pay before driving to the next window and getting the food.

I pull up to my house and park. I grab the bags of food and get out going to the trunk. I grab a bag as Alex grabs the rest. We make our way to the door and I unlock it and place Alex's bag on the floor before walking into the living room and place the food on the table. I walk back to the door and help Alex with his bags and help him take them to the guest room.

We come back out and sit down on the couch and eat. When we are done I turn to Alex and smile, "I have to start dinner." He shrugs, "Can I help?" I smile, "Sure, I hate cooking." He laughs and gets up and hobbles to the kitchen. I pull the shells out and start the water for boiling. Alex has out the chesses and spices and is mixing everything in a bowl. I place the pasta in the boiling water and wait as it cooks.

I walk over and turn on my ipod and let the music feel the room. Once the pasta is cooked I drain them and take them over to Alex and we start to feel the shells. Once they are all filled and in baking dishes I place some pasta sauce over them and place them in the oven. Alex and I start the dishes so we don't have a mess around the kitchen.

The pasta has twenty minutes so I walk into the living room and start picking up the toys. I hear my ipod get turned up and smile as the music is filling the house. Music soothes me and makes everything easier to do. Alex comes in and starts helping with the toys. Music going in the background. A song I love comes on and I get happy as I dance to it.

_Baby, you got me sick,  
I don't know what I did,  
Need to take a break and figure it out, yeah,_

Alex comes grabs my hand and spins me as he starts to sing the words to me.

_" __Got your voice in my head,  
Sayin' "Let's just be friends,"  
Can't believe the words came out of your mouth, yeah" _

He smiles and moves side to side with me.

_"__I'm tryna be okay,  
I'm tryna be alright,  
But seein' you with him,  
Just don't feel right."_

Smiling big he spins me again.

_"__And I'm like (ow!) never thought it'd hurt so bad  
Gettin' over you-ooh, "_

He puts his hand to his heart. Making me smile.

_"__And (ow!) you're givin' me a heart attack  
Lookin' like you do-ooh,  
'Cause you're all I ever wanted,  
Thought you would be the one  
It's (ow!) givin' me a heart attack,  
Gettin' over you-ooh-ooh-ooh,"_

We move in a slow circle. I forgot how much I enjoy dancing with him. I love him singing to me, its like he lets it all out in the song.

_"__Yeah,  
Baby now that you're gone,  
I can't stand dumb love songs,"_

He shakes his head with a stupid look on his face making me laugh.

_  
"__Missing you is all I'm thinking about, yeah  
Everyone's tellin' me,  
I'm just too blind to see,  
How you messed me up, I'm better off now, yeah"_

We move a little bit again. He starts to move more keeping his one leg still.

_"__I'm tryna be okay,  
I'm tryna be alright,  
But seein' you with him,  
Just don't feel right"_

He smiles wide before spinning me and bring me to him and dancing with me.

_"__And I'm like (ow!) never thought it'd hurt so bad  
Gettin' over you-ooh,  
And (ow!) you're givin' me a heart attack  
Lookin' like you do-ooh,"_

He looks in my eyes and smiles that amazing smile that meets his eyes. We move slowly.

_"__'Cause you're all I ever wanted,  
Thought you would be the one  
It's (ow!) givin' me a heart attack,  
Gettin' over you-ooh-ooh-ooh,_

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,  
Ow!  
Oh, oh oh, oh, oh, oh  
Yeah, every time you look like that," 

__He looks at me starting with my eyes and goes down then back up to my eyes.

_"__Ow!  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Ow!  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
You're givin' me a heart attack_

But seeing you with him,  
Just don't feel right"

__He acts hurt and puts a hand to his heart again.

_"__And I'm like (ow!) never thought it'd hurt so bad  
Gettin' over you-ooh,  
And (ow!) you're givin' me a heart attack  
Lookin' like you do-ooh,  
'Cause you're all I ever wanted,  
Thought you would be the one  
It's (ow!) givin' me a heart attack,  
Gettin' over you-ooh-ooh-ooh,_

You,  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
You're all I ever wanted,"

He nods with a serious look before smiling and spinning me so my back is against his front.

_  
"__Ow  
Yeah, every time you look like that,  
Ow  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Come on, you're all I ever wanted  
Ow  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
You're giving me a heart attack,  
Ow"_

He kisses my temple before turning me around and smiling. I smile and lean forward kissing his cheek. "That was so much fun." He smiles, "I know. I missed that." I nod as the timer goes off on the oven. I walk to the kitchen and pull the pans out and start the salad. I hear the door open as I finish the salad and Aubrey comes running into the kitchen. "Mommy" I smile and turn around and pick her up, "Yes sweetie." She smiles wide, "Look." I look down and see her pulling at her lip and I see another tooth coming in. I smile, "That's great baby. You are getting so big. You ready for dinner." She nods and I put her down as Austin comes in. "Hey." I smile, "Hey, how was it?" He smiles, "She loves the park." I laugh and bring the pans to the table and then the salad. "Well lets eat." He comes over and wraps his arms around me from behind and whispers in my ear, "I would like something else." I start to turn to him mad when he starts to nibble at my neck making me giggle. I move away some and turn wrapping my arms around his neck, "Later." He smiles and kisses me, "Sound good." I laugh and slap him as he heads toward the table. He picks Aubrey up and puts her in her high chair. Alex comes in carrying Aiden in his good arm. I smile and walk over taking him. "Oh mommy big boy. I missed you so much." I kiss him and walk over to start his food. I lean against the counter as I feed him. Once he is done I burp him and take his chair and pull it to the table so he can sit with us as we eat.

Dinner was good and Austin offered to do the dishes. Alex offered to help put the kids to bed. I smile and laugh. "Okay." I bathe the kids and Alex dresses them. After getting Aiden a bottle and feed him before burping him and placing a now sleeping Aiden in his crib. I smile and kiss his head as I walk out and into Aubrey's room. I put her down with her bottle and she kisses me. "Night mommy." I smile and kiss her, "Night baby." I turn on her night light and let her go to sleep.

I walk downstairs and help clean up. Austin yawns and gives me a kiss on the cheek. "I am heading up." I nod, "I will be there soon." He walks up the stairs as I walk around finishing picking up and making sure everything is off. Alex comes over and looks at me, "I am going to head to sleep." I stop and smile, "Okay. Sleep tight." He hugs me, "Thank you for everything Ally, it means a lot." I smile and hug him back, "Thanks for being you again." He laughs and pulls away before heading towards the guest room. I cant stop thinking about how he kept everything and the song.

I walk upstairs and see Austin laying on the bed naked. I laugh, "Really?" He nods, "You said later." I laugh and walk to the bed. "Very tempting." He puts his arms out, "I'm not a tease baby, its all yours." I laugh and lean down kissing him. He wraps his arm around me putting me on top of him. He wastes no time taking my clothes off and kissing me hungrily.

I look over and see Austin asleep. I smile. It was amazing being with him again, I love when we are that close just it didn't seem like we had time lately. It hasn't been forever since the last time but sometimes it felt like it.

I can't fall asleep. I can't get the song Alex sung to me out of my head. I know it was on my ipod but out of the twenty songs we listened to, why did he choose that one to sing to me? I know what the song is about. Is he trying to tell me something? He is really trying to get over me? Why did he hide everything when he left? Why didn't he just throw it away? I try to get it out of my head but I cant. I look at Austin sleeping so peaceful. I smile and kiss his chest. I just wish I knew. I know I probably don't want an answer to my questions but they are bugging me. I may have to talk to Alex. I stare at the ceiling as thought race across my mind and feel my eyes getting heavy.


	24. The Talk

I am laying in my bed staring at the ceiling. I slept for a few hours then I just couldn't sleep no more. I think about turning the television on but decide against it. It wont help any. I lay there thinking maybe I will fall back asleep. I hear a small knock and then my door opens and I see Ally poke her head in. With a whisper I hear my name, "Alex?" She looks around and comes in a tiny bit. I see her stand on her tip toes. With another whisper, "Are you awake?" I sit up and nod, "Yes Ally, I am awake." She comes in all the way and closes the door as I turn on the lap on the side table so we have light. "What's wrong?"

She comes in with a sigh and sits on the edge of the bed, "I can't sleep." I sit up and lean against the pillows against the headboard. "Anything I can help with? Or do you just need someone to keep you some company?" She turns and looks at me, "Can we talk? I need to talk to you." I nod, "Of course, I am always here." She laughs a little before turning and sitting with her legs crossed and facing me.

I watch her look at her hands in her lap and then at me. "Ally?" She looks up and I see in her eyes that she is figuring something out. I nod and lean back letting her do what she needs. Finally she looks up and opens her mouth, "What was up with that song?" I stare at her, "It was a good song, I figured we could dance around and sing like old times." She shakes her head, "I should of said this first, No lying. Only the truth between us." I nod and sigh, "Okay, I knew the song and had the perfect opportunity to tell you how I feel with it."

I watch her nod, "So the lyrics did mean what you sung? You are trying to get over me and be okay but its hurting?" I nod. "You don't like seeing me with Austin?" I shake my head, "I never did. From the first day I met you I didn't like it. But I thought I was wrong I mean I didn't even know him. I decided I needed to give him a chance. When I realized it was a pattern and he kept hurting you I didn't like seeing you with him. I knew I could treat you better but you were madly in love with Austin and there was nothing anyone could do to change that. Seeing you happy was all I wanted even if I had to see you with him."

She looks at me with her mouth open slightly processing it all. "I found the items in your closet." I stare at her and sigh before nodding, "Okay." She stares at me and tilts her head a little, "Why did you keep them?" I stare in her eyes because this is important. I need her to understand this. "I wanted you out of my life so bad because I was hurting so much and it was getting worse and worse. I was literally hurting Ally. I figured if I could get you out of my life it wouldn't hurt so much. I came home after the party and your scent was everywhere. I was thinking for awhile and then the scent became too much. It was like I was drowning in it and couldn't breathe, I couldn't think. I grabbed my blankets and yanked them off my bed hoping it would help and it didn't. I went out and bought new ones and when I came home I changed my bed and tried to throw the other ones away. I just couldn't though. I was at the door with them in my hands and I couldn't move that last step. I did not want you thrown away. I did not want to throw you away. I took a tote and I put the blankets and everything in it. I found the bra and closed it in with it. I went through and packed everything into that box or tote. I didn't want to throw you away and I felt like if I threw items away that at one time meant a lot or just because your scent was on it then I was throwing you away." Staring at me she shakes her head, "But you made me think you did. I saw nothing, no pictures or nothing." I nod, "My favorite picture of us is under my pillow. It's a picture of us cuddling on the couch at my parents. My sister took it. It has been under my pillow since the night of the party. It might seem weird but I needed that picture close still. The others are all in a box in the top of my closet. "

She stares at me, "You didn't throw anything away?" I shake my head, "I couldn't." She nods and looks at me, "So really you pushed me away and made me feel like shit and like I didn't matter but in reality you kept everything between us and kept pictures and my scent close?" I nod, "Yeah. I really didn't try to hurt you Ally. I never in a million years wanted to hurt you or make you upset. I was just trying to make myself not hurt." She nods, "I understand I do, doesn't mean it makes it alright." I nod and look down, "I know. I wanted to be the one you could always count on and depend on and turns out I became another Austin." She shakes her head, "You still weren't like him. I love him, god I love him to death but that man has caused so much pain and hurt."

Grabbing her hand I look at her, "Why do you keep putting up with it?" She smiles at me, "Because love makes you do stupid things. I can't lose him because in a way that would hurt more than the pain he causes sometimes. I really thought when we broke up that I would be okay with it and I was happy with you Alex but Austin was….He was the man I lost everything to and he is the father of my kids. He has a place in my heart and soul that wont go anywhere. No matter the pain and heartache he has caused, my heart still loves him. My brain has told me and told me not to give him another chance but my heart always wins the battle."

Shaking my head I look at her, "I know what you are talking about." She looks at me and then sighs. "Alex I want to ask you something and I want you to be honest." I nod and watch as she takes a breath, "Did you want Aiden to be yours?" I stare at her and nod, "Yeah, not because of why you think. I wanted him to be mine because I thought that if he was mine at least I would always have a part of us, there would always be a part of us. I didn't want him to be mine because I knew it would kill you having two babies by two fathers but yes, I was hoping that he would be mine. When I saw him after you had him, I saw how amazing he was and how beautiful and I wanted him even more but he wasn't and isn't mine." She looks at me, "And Aubrey." I smile, "She is amazing. When Austin cheated on you, I couldn't comprehend it. You were having his kid. I was with you through the pregnancy and in a way I felt like she was kind of mine. I was there for everything. She was so beautiful when I saw her and I didn't care if she was Austin's. If he wasn't going to step up, I decided I would of and I would of raised Aubrey as my own. I would have been honored to raise Aubrey."

She stares at me and I watch as a tear falls down and she quickly wipes it away. "I knew you cared about the kids but I never knew you felt like that." I smile slightly, "You know I love kids." She nods with a small smile, "Yeah. I really didn't think you felt like that. I didn't know you would of taken over as Aubrey's dad." I shrug, "I would have done anything for you and her." She nods and looks at me, "You gave up Harvard for me didn't you?" I slowly nod and then feel a slap on my arm. "Your such a idiot. You could of left and got an amazing education. You stayed and went to a lower school that honestly I hate and wish I didn't choose, you got accepted to the best of the best school and turned them away because of me." She shakes her head and goes to hit me again before I grab her hand and stop her, "Quit hitting me. I couldn't leave you. I wanted to leave and get away but I couldn't I knew that would hurt more that staying and watching you with Austin."

She lets out a yawn and I smile slightly, "Anything else?" She nods, "Why did you throw everything away with us? You could of just got busy with school or something without having to make it like a breakup." I laugh a little and look at her, "I know you. You would of offered to help and still come around and help me. I didn't know what else to do. I just really needed a break." She nods, "Did it help?" I shake my head, "I think it made it worse. I still thought about you and dreamed about you if I didn't stay busy or pass out at night. It still hurt seeing you with Austin. Especially at my games. I saw you were there at almost all of them. He was always wrapped around you. I really did appreciate you showing up at my first game, I was nervous." She smiles slightly, "You would have been there for me so it was nothing."

I laugh slightly, "I also saw the moon jersey you wore. Austin picked it out didn't he?" She nods, "Yeah." I nod, "I figured I knew he would of have. He was making a point." She shrugs. "He does things sometimes and it doesn't make sense to me half the time." I nod and watch as something crosses her face, "The hospital." I look at her, "What about it?" she looks at me, "You did want me there but you didn't want to admit it at first?" I nod, "I was scared Ally. I was hurt and scared. I wanted someone I knew and someone who was a safety for me. I just didn't want to act like I wanted you there because I knew how pissed you were at me." She nods, "Still am mad at you." I nod, "I know. I don't blame you." She nods, "Right before surgery." I sigh, "Ally, I told you before. Letting you go was the worst thing I could of ever done. I was stupid and it was stupid. I was hurt and wanted to not hurt anymore. I thought It would help. I regret letting you go more than anything in my life. That is my biggest regret. Look what happened. I let you go because I was an idiot and I ended up drinking, doing drugs, acting like a complete dick, hurting you like I swore I never would, and becoming another Austin in a way. I got hurt and will most likely never play football again. I will be a nobody. And I deserved everything I got; the pain, the breaks, the ache, Austin going off on me, and you being pissed and hating me. I deserved it all."

She looks at me, "You aren't nobody. You are Alex Northman. You can do and be anything you want. SO football isn't in it, who cares. Let it be a hobby, it could have been so much worse." I nod, "I know." She grabs my hand, "You don't deserve this. No matter how mad I was at you, I never would have wished this on you."I shrug, "Ally, you may not have but I believe this is karma and I am fine with it. I hate what I did and I will deal with everything that comes my way because of it. I will never stop fighting." She nods and stands up. She stretches then looks at me, "I have one more question right now. I think I know it but… I need to hear it from you." I nod and sit there waiting for the question even though I know what it most likely is.

"You said you know what I mean about love making people do stupid things. How I feel about everything, you said you understand and know." I nod. She takes a deep breath and comes closer. She stands right next to the bed. I can feel her heat and feel her.

"Are you still in love with me?" I stare up into her eyes and nod, "I have loved you since day one Ally. It never diminished, it only got stronger. You are my one Ally. You are my one and only. I know I'm not yours but I can't help it. I am in love with you." She looks into my eyes and sighs, "I figured that would be the answer." I grab her hand, "Save yourself from asking this question all the time. The answer will never change. I love you and am in love with you. If you listen to the songs I have sung to you from the party and today and I mean really listen, you will know how and what I am feeling Ally." She nods and wipes a tear away, "Thanks for answering my questions." I shrug, "Anytime." She bends and fives me a quick hug and kiss on my cheek. I feel the heat rise and I want to hold her and kiss her all night but I know she isn't mine to do that with. She stands up straight and smiles that amazing smile that makes me fall more in love with her every time I see it. "Goodnight Alex." I smile back at her, "Goodnight Ally." I watch her as she heads to the door and stops and puts her hand on the doorknob but she doesn't turn it.

"Ally? Is something wrong?" She turns back smiling, "No. Sorry. Night." She opens the door quickly and I know she was lying. I just wish she would of told me what she just thought about. I stare at the closed door where she was just standing and let out a deep breath. "If you only knew what I bought for you." I sigh and turn slightly and turn the lap off before going to sleep and dreaming of a life where Ally is mine and we are raising Aubrey and Aiden. We are happy and in love.


	25. Bedtime

I am taking Alex to the doctor again today. He is suppose to get his arm cast off today. Hopefully everything is good and it can come off. I walk downstairs in my jeans and tight straight across tank top. Having two kids my boobs are bigger and for some reason today they are wanting to show it. I had no option no matter what I put on, they were showing. I walk to the door and put on my flip flops. "Alex, let's go." Coming around the corner hobbling he waves his arm, "I'm coming, I'm coming." I laugh and he starts my way still. "Come on." He stops in front of me, "Stop mothering me, I am coming. I swear I feel like one of your kids lately." I laugh, "I'm sorry, sometimes it is hard to turn it off." He shrugs as we start to the car, "I know but its weird Ally. I have slept with you, I don't want you to mother me." I nod and stop on my side of the car, "I am sorry Alex, I really didn't even know I was doing it." He smiles, "Its okay." Getting in I start the car and head for the doctors.

Pulling into the parking lot I find a parking spot and park. "Do you want me to come in with you?" He smiles, "Na, it should be quick." I nod and smile, "Good luck." I watch him get out of the car and hobble into the doctor. I grab my nook and start to read my book. I am two pages in when my phone starts ringing. I pick it up and put it against my ear, "Hello?" I hear him laugh, "Baby, what are we doing for dinner?" I put my nook on sleep and close the cover. "I don't know. I am at the doctor with Alex. I guess we can do pizza." He laughs, "I will order when I get off the phone." I smile, "What have you guys been up to?" He laughs, "Aubrey is screaming that she is hungry and Aiden is working on rolling over still." I laugh and smile, "Awe my baby is growing up." He laughs, "I am going to order the pizza. See you soon baby. I love you." I hang up and place my phone in my cup holder and bend down to put the nook back in my purse. I bend back up and see Alex coming out. I get out and he meets me in front of the car and wraps his arms around me. "I am so happy the cast is off." I smile and watch him fist pump the air. "Come on, Austin is ordering pizza." He smiles and hobbles to his side of the car and gets in as I get in on my side and start the car before heading home.

I pull into the driveway and watch as Alex gets out and starts up the small steps. I walk behind him and into the house to see Austin walking into the kitchen with pizza boxes. "You just missed the pizza guy." I laugh and walk into the kitchen to get plates. Alex comes in holding Aubrey on his hip. I shake my head, "Aren't you suppose to take it easy so you don't chance breaking your arm again?" he shrugs, "This is easy. She isn't heavy." Aubrey giggles and leans in and kisses his cheek, "Love you uncle Alex." I look at her and so does Austin and Alex. Alex smiles, "You are getting so good at speaking." He puts her down in the chair, "I cant believe she is speaking so well for only being two." I nod, "I know." I walk away to get Aiden. I walk into the living room and see Aiden trying to roll over still. I laugh and then I watch as he rolls over, "AUSTIN!" Austin comes running into and runs right into the couch, "What's wrong?" I smile wide and shake my head, "Nothing, look." I fix Aiden so he is on his back again and Austin watches while Aiden tries to roll over again and then he does. Austin smiles wide, "He is growing up so much." He comes over and wraps an arm around me and kisses my forehead.

Alex comes in and smiles, "Hate to ruin this but Aubrey is complaining that she is hungry." I laugh and step away from Austin and grab Aiden. I walk into the kitchen with Aiden in my arms, "I'm sorry sweetie, Your brother was doing something." She crosses her arms and pouts, "Whatever. I hungry." I smile and nod. "I'll get you some food baby." I walk to the pizza box and get out a piece and start to cut it up. I hand her the plate and then I put Aiden in his high chair and start to feed him some baby food.

Austin comes in with Alex and make a plate and they start to eat. Once Aiden is done I leave him in his chair and make myself a plate and start to eat. Aubrey looks at me, "I done." I smile, "That's good baby." Alex stands up and grabs her plate and then looks at me, "I can get her ready for bed if you want?" I look up at him and then Austin and back at Alex, "That would help a lot. Thank you." He walks over to Aubrey, "Lets go get a bath." She shakes her head and he bends down and smiles, "The tickle monster is going to get you." She looks at him and he starts to tickle her and she start giggling and trying to push him away, "Okay." He smiles, "Good, Come on." He picks her up and walks out of the kitchen and heads upstairs to bath her.

I look at Austin as he gets up and puts his plate in the sink, "Its nice having some help around here isn't it." He shrugs and turns to look at me, "We have Hanna just we gave her the month off because we were off of school." I nod, "I know I meant at night when we are trying to eat and get them fed and ready for bed." He shrugs again and walks over giving me and quick kiss. "I know what you mean Ally and its nice that Alex is helping but we don't need him or his help." Grabbing Aiden he walks out and I sigh.

Finishing my food quickly I put my plate in the dishwasher and put the rest of the pizza in the fridge. Going upstairs I hear singing. I turn and walk into Aiden's room and see him asleep in bed with his night light off. I sigh and turn his night light on and kiss his forehead. I pull the door up and walk across the hall and peak in and see Alex dancing around and singing to Aubrey. She giggles then rubs her eyes, "Tired uncle Alex." He smiles and kisses her forehead, "Okay, lets get you to bed then." He puts her in bed and turns on her night light and reaches over and grabs her favorite doll that she sleeps with. Austin cant even get that one right. I smile and walk, "Hey baby." She smiles, "Momma, Uncle sing." I laugh, "Well hopefully he did good." She nods and I lean down and kiss her. "Sleep tight baby girl." She wraps her arms around me, "I love you momma." I smile, "I love you too baby." I walk out the door and Alex comes out a minute later and pulls the door up and smiles, "She is amazing." I laugh and nod, "I know she amazes me all the time." He hugs me and pulls away, "Night Ally." I smile, "Night Alex." He heads for the steps and stops and turns around to look at me, "Should I be expecting a late night talk?" I laugh and shake my head, "Not tonight." He nods and walks down the steps.

I walk into my room and see Austin in bed with wet hair, "You took a shower." He nods, "Aiden spit up on me." I nod, "Did you tell Aubrey goodnight?" He sighs, "I forgot. " I look at him, "Are you serious Austin, You forgot to tell your daughter goodnight." He sighs, "I forgot Ally. Its only one night. I think she will be fine." Turning over he closes his eyes and tries to fall asleep. Shaking my head I take my jeans off and throw on a pair of shorts and get in bed and roll on my side away from him and turn off the lamp. Closing my eyes I try to fall asleep but I am mad. What father forgets to kiss his daughter and tell her goodnight?

**Hope you like it.  
Let me know what you think,  
1babyt**


	26. Going out

It is the last day of the last semester. Classes were okay this semester. Alex, Austin, Dez, Gavin, Trish and I all passed this semester. We are all happy we made it through the first year of college. Alex got his cast off of his leg two days ago. He stayed with us all this semester because it was to hard for him to try and drive. Everything went smoothly, Austin had some fits and we did fight. He got where he wasn't spending any time with Aubrey and it was pissing me off. That is his daughter and he was acting like she didn't even exist. One day she came up and was talking to him and he completely ignored her.

_Flashback…._

_I am cleaning the house. I am in the living room cleaning up the toys and the wiping everything off. Aubrey walks over to Austin, "Daddy?" He just keeps staring at the tv. Aubrey starts to grab on his pant leg trying to get his attention. "Daddy, doll need fix." He still wont pay no attention to her. She grabs on his pant leg again, "Daddy?" "Daddy." She starts crying and I rush over. "Momma, daddy no love me." I shake my head, "No baby, he loves you he does." She shakes her head crying, "No." I pick her up trying to comfort her but she cries harder. I look at Austin and he keeps looking at the tv. Alex comes out and walks over to me. "What's going on?" He looks at Aubrey crying in my shoulder. "Is she okay?" I shake my head, "Can you please take her and try to come her down? I have something I have to do." He looks at me then Austin and nods. I look down some and kiss Aubrey, "Uncle Alex is going to take you for a minute okay?" She nods against me as she cries. I hand her to Alex and he coos at her, "Oh its okay sweetie, come on." I watch until he is out the door with her. I walk in front of Austin pissed. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" He looks at me, "What?" I shake my head, "I know you felt her grab your leg and say your name. She was talking to you and trying to get your attention and you blew her off. I know you heard her crying and saying you didn't love her." I shake my head and try to breathe, "She is you daughter and you are acting like she is a ghost. You are her god damn father Ausitn, you should not be making her cry. You need to grow up and learn that you have two kids not just one. I am so fucking tired of you ignoring her for no god damn reason. You wont put her to bed, you wont feed her, hell you don't even acknowledge her anymore. She is not stupid Austin, she sees you palying with Aiden and having stuff to do with Aiden and not her. She picks up on things Austin. I don't know what the fuck has gotten into you but I am telling you.." Austin stands and looks at me, "I get it oaky." I push him on the couch and stand so he cant get up, "I am telling you now, if you ever make her cry like that again and you do not start acting like you damn father, you can forget about ever marrying me and we will be over. You can do whatever the hell you want then because I will not stand by and watch you hurt our daughter." I didn't even give him a chance to speak, I stomped away._

_Walking outside I saw Aubrey still crying into Alex's chest. I walk over and sit down next to them in the grass, "Sweetie?" She looks at me with a red face and puffy eyes. "Why daddy no love me?" shaking my head I pick her up and put her in my lap, "Daddy loves you very much." She shakes her head, "Only pway with Aweden." I nod, "He does love you baby. Daddy was just going through something. He loves you." She nods and starts her sobs. I hold her as she finishes crying. Alex looks at me with a grim look and I shrug, he mouths, "Why?" I shrug again and he sighs. He mouths again, "You talk to him?" I nod and he nods as we sit there in the quiet on the grass in my backyard as Aubrey's sobs fill the air._

_Flashback ends…._

Austin stopped whatever he was doing and started to do with Aubrey more. I was not kidding with him, if he hurt her again I was leaving him. I would be a single mom and I would do the best job I could do at it. I was even looking for houses that night because I didn't think he would step up. To this day I have no idea why he started to ignore Aubrey. When I bring it up he walks away and ignores me. Alex is suppose to be going back to his dorm in the next few days. Maybe then the Austin I fell in love with will come back. Austin is Austin still but he is not the fun loving, carefree, happy guy I fell in love with and I miss him. That is the person I want to marry. Hopefully now that school is out he will come back.

I walk out of campus and to my car. I see Alex leaning against my car with a huge smile on his face. I walk closer and stand in front of him. He throws his arm around my shoulder and turns me, "It's the last day of school for three months. So I was thinking we all go out and celebrate surviving our first year of college." I smile and watch Austin come our way. He throws his arm around me and kisses me and takes me from Alex. "What are we doing?" I smile, "He was saying we should all go out and celebrate." Austin looks at me and I am so excited. I want to go out. He nods, "Okay. I will call Hanna and see if she will stay late." I jump up and clap my hands before kissing him, "Thank you."

I see Trish and Dez come out and start for the cars. I run to them, "Guys we are going out and you should come with us to celebrate." They look at me and Dez throws his arm around me, "I am in mommy." I slap him and shake my head, "Trish?" She smiles and throws her arm around me on the other side, "Lets do it." We start for the guys when Gavin comes out with a smile. Trish sees him and smiles, "Gavin do you want to come out with us?" He smiles, "I wish I could. I have a party I am going to." I smile, "Have fun and congrats on passing." He nods and smiles, "You too." He walks to his car and I smile as we walk back to the guys.

Austin smiles, "Hanna said of course she will stay and for us to enjoy ourselves." I smile wide, I can't believe I get to have fun and be an actual college kid. Alex smiles at us all, "I was thinking we get some food and then go to a party at the frat house." I look around and see Trish and Dez smile. Dez throws his arms in the air, "Lets do this." I smile and do a little happy dance making them all laugh. "Come on." I get in my car. Since Alex has been riding in with me everyday he gets in. Trish gets in the back seat between the car seats. "Sorry Trish." She shrugs, "Its all good." I lean out the window and kiss Austin, "Meet you at outback?" He nods and grabs Dez pulling him to his car.

I put the car in reverse and then in drive and start for the restaurant. I pull into the parking lot of the restaurant about ten minutes later. I find a parking spot and am getting out when I see Austin pull in next to me and him and Dez get out. We all walk in and are seated right away. The waiter comes over and we are ordering food in no time.

Alex smiles, "I am happy we are doing this." Trish smiles, "Me too. I have been stressed." We all nod. Dez smiles, "I am ready to have fun and let loose." I start laughing and cant help it. Soon we are all laughing as the food is brought out to us. We all start to eat and when finished we pay and head back to the cars. In the same arrangement as before we drive to Alex's dorm room.

I park next to the jeep and get out looking around. It is just starting to get dark. Austin pulls up and parks next to a blue car. He gets out and smiles as he throws his arm around me, "How do you drive faster than me?" I shrug, "Didn't know I was." He laughs and kisses me, "I am rubbing off on you." I laugh and kiss him before pulling away and looking at the group. Alex smiles, "The party started a half hour ago. We can walk there if you want, its right around the corner." We all look at each other and nod, "We can walk."

We all start to walk towards the frat. Austin reaches over and grabs my hand. I look up and he smiles at me. I smile back and we round the corner and I see the house immediately. Lights are going off everywhere. I see people in the front yard and on the balcony. Cars are parked on the street on both sides lining the curbs. Music is blaring and im surprised no one called the cops. We start walking closer. We are right in front of the house when I see red cups and beer bottles already in the yard. As we walk up to the entry way we see two guys come running out of the house screaming half naked. I laugh and Austin shakes his head as we walk the last few steps into the house. Neon lights are hung up and I see strobe lights going off and I think a disco ball is hung up as well. People are everywhere. A couple in the corner are making out and her top is basically off. Wow, we missed a lot apparently. Alex turns and smiles, "I am going to get a drink and will be on the dance floor." I laugh and watch Dez turn to Trish, "I will get me and you a drink, Don't take any if not from one of us." She slaps him and he walks away. I look at her because normally they aren't this nice to each other. Austin pulls me closer to him, "You want something to drink?" I nod and he kisses me before walking away to get the drinks.

I look at what everyone is wearing and surprisingly I am not to much off. I am wearing tight skinny jeans and blue and silver wedge strapped heels with a blue tank top that shows how big my boobs are. Lately they just don't want to be covered. I think they have gotten bigger. I look over and see Trish in a leopard dress and I smile. Coming from school we fit with the party and I am happy. Austin comes back in his tight jeans and white t-shirt. I laugh because he is glowing where they turned the black lights on. Alex is behind him in his light jeans and blue t-shirt making his eyes pop. Dez is behind them in his usual attire.

I take a sip of my drink and Austin grabs my hand, "Do you want to dance?" I smile wide and take a couple more drinks form my drink. I place it down knowing I wont come back for it. He downs his drink and pulls me to the dance floor.

Austin starts to move with me. As we move together its like we are one. He spins me around so my back is against his front and as we still move he starts to kiss my neck making me giggle. He puts a arm around my stomach holding me to him as he starts to suck on my neck making me moan. Of course no one heard over the music. Austin turns me around and smiles. "You taste amazing." I laugh and kiss him, "You would know best." He smirks, "Oh trust me I know." I laugh and push myself away a little bit so we don't start doing something in front of all of these people. He starts to dance around me and I laugh. We are moving close together.

A while in I am tipsy along with Austin. I see Alex dancing and having a blast and he seems tipsy as well. Austin keeps kissing me and making me moan, "Austin not here." He smirks, "When we get home?" I smile, "Sure." He smirks and takes a kiss as we continue to move to the music. I start to get confident as the alcohol flows through my veins. I start to grind against him and he growls in my ear, "I would stop that if I were you unless you want everyone to see us." I giggle and turn around kissing him. Alex comes over and dances around us. He grabs my hand and spins me and starts to dance about a foot away from me smiling, "Are you having fun?" I nod, "This is so much fun. I wish I could do this more." He smiles and pulls me closer as we move together. When the song ends he kisses my cheek and spins me back to Austin. "I will see you guys later." He dances into the crowd until he disappears.

An hour later Austin is more than tipsy he is drunk and he pulls me over to the couch. "I sweepy. Lets home." I look at him and shake my head, "Austin I am having fun." He shrugs, "Fine be mean." I shake my head and see Alex, "I am going to go dance with Alex and Dez then. We can go home soon." He nods and leans against the couch cushions. I look at him and walk away and see Alex, "Hey can I dance with you." He smiles and pulls me in as we start to move. I smile and take a few more drinks of my drink in my hand. When it is empty I put it on a table and let myself have fun and enjoy the music. Alex and us dance together and have a blast. I look over and see Trish and Dez dancing close together as well.

A slow song comes on and he pulls me closer and we start dancing and moving around like we did in my living room. Its fun and I start to giggle some. I look over at Trish and Dez near the end of the song and see them kiss. I gasp and then Alex dips me and I start giggling. When I start come back up and I look into his eyes and everything disappears. I start to lean in as does Alex. I feel my eyes close. I am so close to his lips I can feel his breath on my lips. Our lips are about to touch, when I pull away and look at him, "I cant." He nods, "I'm so sorry. I should of stopped it first." I shake my head, "We got caught up and the alcohol. Nothing to worry about." He smiles and we start to dance together again.

Twenty minutes later we walk over to where Austin is on the couch. Dez laugh, "Buddy, I think you had to much." Austin nods. Alex and Dez get Austin up and start walking with him to the door. We make it outside and when the cool air hits me I sober up some. I walk with Trish behind the boys. We make it to the dorm and Trish hugs us all and then Dez, they walk away and head to their rooms. Alex walks Austin to the steps of the dorm and sits him down, "I called a cab." I smile, "Thank you." A few minutes later the cab pulls up and we get in and they take all three of us back to my house. The driver pulls into my driveway. I pay the driver and Alex helps Austin out. We get out and start for the house. Alex helps Austin get in the house and up the stairs.

I see Hanna on the couch and smile, "Thank you for staying late." She takes her yarn and puts It in her bag, "No problem. Did you have fun?" I nod. "How were the kids?" She smiles, "Amazing." He smile fades, "Aubrey had a little spell and was crying for awhile. I thought about calling you but then she curled up in my lap and cried into my chest that you guys don't love her." I sigh, "Aubrey is having a hard time lately, She believe if we aren't here and giving her attention we don't love her." Hanna smiles, " I went through that phase, I can help." I smile and She comes over and hugs me, "Have a fun break. Call me if you need me." I nod and help her out of the house. I watch her get in her car and drive away. I close the door and lock it. I turn and see Alex come down the stairs, "He is in bed." I smile, "Thank you for helping Alex." He nods, "I am going to go to bed." I nod, I start for the stairs when I stop and look at him, "Alex, when we talked a few months ago you said you understood what I meant? Were you talking about me?" Alex comes closer and kisses my cheek, "Goodnight Ally." "Night Alex." He turns and walks to his room while I walk upstairs.

I walk into my room and see Austin in bed smirking, "I ready." I look at him, "Yeah you look ready let me tell you." I walk over and kiss him. "Go to sleep." He groans and moans but rolls over and soon I hear even breaths. I am worried about Aubrey so I change into my pajamas and walk to Aubrey's room. I walk in and see Aubrey asleep in her crib with her favorite toy and night light on. I walk in and kiss her forehead. "Mommy and daddy love you so much baby girl." She opens her eyes slightly and smiles, "Momma." I smile and kiss her, "I am here baby. Go back to sleep mommy will still be here tomorrow." She nods and goes back to sleep. I watch her sleep for a few minutes. I am so happy I had her. She means the world to me and I may not be able to enjoy life the way I thought I would but I wouldn't change my life for the world. I kiss her one more time and walk out and into Aiden's room. I walk over and kiss him. "I love you baby boy. You and your sister are my life." I watch him for a minute with a smile.

Walking out of the room I walk into my room with a smile. My kids are amazing and I love them so much. They are everything to me. I see Austin sleeping and laugh, "I love you too you big baby." I kiss him and crawl in bed next to him and fall asleep with a smile.


	27. Moment

Alex is going back to his dorm today. I'm a little sad because even though we aren't as close as we were we have become friends again. He has helped a lot with the kids and the house. Austin is happy that he is leaving. Aubrey is playing in front of me and I have Aiden in my arms. Austin left early this morning to go into the studio. Alex comes into the living room and smiles at me. "Good morning." I smile, "Morning." Aubrey looks up and smiles as she sees Alex. Getting up she puts her arms up and smiles at him. He walks over and picks her up and smiles at her, "And how are you today cutie?" She smiles and puts her hand on his cheek. He looks at me and I shrug. He turns back to Aubrey and he smiles as she leans in and kisses his cheek. "I love you uncle Alex." I smile at them. It is so cute the way she interacts with him. He smiles wider, "I love you too sweetie." He leans closer, "More than anything." I think he didn't want me to hear but I did and that was sweet. He has always been amazing with her.

I smile as they talk to each other quietly. I don't know what he told her but she smiles wide and claps her hands before he puts her down. She runs off and I watch as she runs into the kitchen. I look back at him confused, "What did you tell her?" He smiles and walks over to me and picks Aiden up and holds him and gently rocks him as he stares at him. "It's a secret." I look at him and give him that 'are you kidding me' look but he is too busy looking at Aiden and cooing at him. I shake my head and he looks up and laughs. Coming closer he gives Aiden a quick kiss and hands him back at me, "Just accept it is a secret and it's a good one." He walks away and I watch as he walks into the kitchen. I know something is going on and I should probably get up and go figure it out but who am I to ruin their little fun.

Aiden look up at me with those beautiful eyes and I smile down at him, "Well hello cutie." He smiles and I lean down and kiss him. "Your so cute. Mommy loves you." He moves his arms around and I laugh. I just watch him look around and move his arms and legs. He is so cute and getting so big. I move from the couch and get in the floor with him. I lay on my stomach and watch as he crawls a little bit and then rolls over. I clap and smile, "You are getting there baby." I hear a door open and move to my side and see Austin come in. He walks over to us and gets in the floor and watches Aiden. "What are you doing?" I shrug, "Just watching him. He is getting so big." Austin nods and stands up. "Well I came to get a shower, I have to go to a dinner." I sit up and stare at him, "Tonight?" He nods and leans down and kisses Aiden and then me. He turns and walks up the stairs. I pick Aiden up and stare at him, "Daddy has been so busy lately. You guys never see him anymore." I sigh and smile at him, "You have no idea what I am saying do you?" He just smiles and I laugh as I put him down and lay in the floor with him again.

Aiden is playing on his mat with his toys over his head when I hear footsteps on the stairs. I look up and see Austin dressed in white jeans with a red shirt and black leather jacket. He comes closer and I see he is in red high tops. "You look nice." He smiles and looks at himself, "Thanks baby." He leans down and kisses me quickly, "I will be home late." I sigh and nod, "Okay." He heads for the door before turning back to me, "I love you." I look at him, "I love you too." He walks out the door and I sigh as I watch Aiden.

I turn because I feel someone behind me and see Alex poking his head in the living room, "Do you want to get a shower? I can take Aiden if you want to do something for yourself." I smile and nod, "That would be amazing. Thank you." Alex comes in and picks Aiden up, "Hey buddy, come with me we are going to let mommy have some time to herself." I watch as Aiden coos as Alex talks to him and takes him away. I get up and head upstairs because a shower sounds amazing.

I plug my ipod in and get the water just right as I get in. The water runs over me and I feel the stress and tension just melt away. I let the music take over.

[Liam]  
Shut the door  
Turn the light off  
I wanna be with you  
I wanna feel your love  
I wanna lay beside you  
I cannot hide this  
Even though I try

Heart beats harder  
Time escapes me  
Trembling hands  
Touch skin  
It makes this harder  
And the tears stream down my face

I have been crying myself to sleep the last few weeks. It hurts that I love Austin so much and want to be close to him but its hard because I wanna be with him but he is gone and pushing me away.

___[Harry]  
If we could only have this life  
For one more day  
If we could only turn back time_

If only we could go back to before everything went wrong. We were so happy before he left for tour. When he came back was when it all changed and it has been a roller coaster since.

_You know I'll be  
Your life  
Your voice  
Your reason to be  
My love  
My heart  
Is breathing for this  
Moment  
In time  
I'll find the words to say  
Before you leave me today_

I want to tell Austin how I am feeling. I tell myself every time that I will find the words and tell him but again every time he leaves me for the day before I can tell him.

[Niall]  
Close the door  
Throw the key  
Don't wanna be reminded  
Don't wanna be seen  
Don't wanna be without you

I love Austin with everything I have in me but if this is not what he wants then I want to know. I don't want to be reminded of this everyday and I don't want to be without him but I would rather be without him then both of us be upset.

_My judgment's clouded  
Like tonight's sky_

[Louis]  
Hands are silent  
Voice is numb  
Try to scream out my lungs  
It makes this harder  
And the tears stream down my face

Nothing comes out. I have all of these feelings and thoughts I want to say and scream to make my point but noting comes. Its like i am numb anymore, I don't feel much anymore. Its getting harder and harder and the tears come but no one knows.

___[Harry]  
If we could only have this life  
For one more day  
If we could only turn back time_

You know I'll be  
Your life  
Your voice  
Your reason to be  
My love  
My heart  
Is breathing for this  
Moment  
In time  
I'll find the words to say  
Before you leave me today

[Zayn]  
Flashing lights in my mind  
Going back to the time  
Playing games in the street  
Kicking balls with my feet

There's a numb in my toes  
Standing close to the edge

There's a pile of my clothes  
At the end of your bed

When he left for tour last and I was scared because I was pregnant and he was leaving me. The piles of clothes on the end of the bed made it clear that he was leaving me again and that it wouldn't be the last time.

_As I feel myself fall  
Make a joke of it all_

I'm losing it and I know I am but I make a joke of it all. I don't want anyone to know how I am feeling or what is going on in the inside. Alex caught me red faced the other day and I joked that I got embarrassed, when he caught me after I just balled my eyes out.

___You know I'll be  
Your life  
Your voice  
Your reason to be  
My love  
My heart  
Is breathing for this  
Moment  
In time  
I'll find the words to say  
Before you leave me today_

_You know I'll be  
Your life  
Your voice  
Your reason to be  
My love  
My heart  
Is breathing for this  
Moment  
In time_

I should be happy. I have two kids, am about to start my second year of college and am engaged. I should be happy but I'm not. Something is not right and I know it. I want to be the reason for Austin to wake up and I want to be there for him. My love for him and my heart is wanting all of this but somehow I think it has changed with him.

_I'll find the words to say  
Before you leave me today._

I feel the tears coming down my face but being in the shower no one would ever notice. I shake my head and start to wash my body. I don't pay attention to the music because I don't want to cry no more. I want to go downstairs and enjoy my kids and have fun with them.

I turn the water off and grab my towel. I wrap it around myself and walk to my closet. I decide I am going to feel good today. I am going to dress up and get out of sweats and do my hair and makeup. I am going to feel good about myself today. I pick out a short tight dress with no straps. It comes across my chest and drops slightly then picks back up to go across again. The back has a big cut out on it. There is a small strap going across my upper back with a dark blue jewel in the middle. There is no fabric until you get right at my butt where it bunches and picks up again. The dress itself ends mid-thigh. It is a ocean blue and looks amazing on. I smile at the image and look at my heels. I decide to pick out my silver open toed one with jewels around my ankles and going down the middle of my foot to the toe. I sit down on my bed and put them on. Standing up I walk into the bathroom and decide to straighten my hair. I got highlights put back in it a month ago so they are still bright and fresh. When my hair is straight the highlights with the darkness of my hair looks amazing. I pick out my light blue eye shadow and put it on before taking my midnight blue eye shadow and putting it on over top making my eyelid a two toned blue. I take my black eye liner and mascara and put it on. When I am done my eyes are popping with the dress and the colors. I look at my lip glosses and decide I don't want strawberry or cherry for once. I pick up my vanilla and put it on.

Walking out I look in my floor length mirror and I am taken aback. I look good. I feel proud of how I look and for the first time in a long time I feel good about myself. I smile and go downstairs. I hear noises in the kitchen and start to walk into it when Alex comes out holding Aiden in one arm. "Nope." I try to look around him put its no use. Putting my hands on my hips I look at him, "Ugh, why not?" He smiles and wraps a arm around my shoulder and takes me to the living room. "We are doing something. Soon." I sit on the couch and look up at him, "When?" He smiles, "Soon?" I tilt my head, "Are you serious? This is my house." He smiles that amazing smile, "I told you it's a surprise. Don't ruin it. Now enjoy your time." Handing me the remote he smiles and walks away again.

Wow I have time to myself. Literally, I don't have to worry about running to the kids. I can do something for me. I look at my nails and smile. I stand up and grab my wristlet with my phone and keys. "Alex, I'm leaving. I will be back in about an hour." He pokes his head out the kitchen and smiles, "Have fun." I smile and nod, "Oh I will." I walk out the door and get in my car before heading to a nail salon. I am getting a manicure and pedicure. It's time for me to do for myself.

**I hope you guys like the chapter. I will have another chapter up real soon.  
PLEASE REVIEW.**

**1babyt**


	28. Surprise

An hour later I have a blue pedicure done and French tips with blue sparkles at the end on my nails. I am pulling into my driveway when I realize I actually feel good today. I am happy. I get out and walk into my house. No one is running around and no one is screaming. I walk further into my house and I see Alex poke his head out from the kitchen, "Are you ready for dinner?" I nod, "Yeah I am hungry."

He smiles and comes out in nice jeans and a button down shirt. I see he is in dress shoes too. He has Aiden in his arms and I see Aiden is in a long sleeved onesie with a tux shirt on it and a pair of black jeans and cute booties. I smile and then I see Aubrey come out and she is in a beautiful blue dress with a white bow in her hair. I smile and look at them, "You got them dressed?" He smiles and comes over, "I wasn't going to leave without doing something special." He grabs Aubrey's hand with his free hand and walks over to me. "Let's go, I have a big night planned." He smiles and looks at Aubrey, "We have a big night planned." I laugh and nod and take and bend down to pick Aubrey up and Alex grabs my hand as we walk out to my car. We fasten the kids into the car seats and he turns to me, "Get in the passenger side seat." I nod and watch as he walks into the house and comes back out with the diaper bag. He gets in the driver seat and places the bag in the back. He pulls out of the driveway and gets onto the highway.

After a few minutes he gets off on an exit and he drives a few more minutes before pulling into a parking lot. I look around and laugh, He pulled into a Chuck E Cheeses. I look at him and he smiles, "That's not where we are going." I nod, "Okay." He smiles and gets out before getting Aubrey and handing me Aiden. I get Aiden and follow Alex to the building behind the Chuck E Cheeses. The building is moderately decorated nicely on the outside. We walk in and my mouth drops. There are lights strung up and lanterns everywhere. Its so soothing. I look at him, "Where did you ever find this place?" He smiles, "My mom brought me here once. Its very relaxing and has amazing food, they even have food for Aubrey." I smile at him for thinking about Aubrey. I follow him as we are seated.

I look around and feel relaxed I look at the menu and everything sounds good. "What are you going to get?" He smiles, "I am thinking the steak, they are amazing here." I smile, "That sounds good." I look at the little menu they gave Aubrey. "What are you thinking sweetie?" She points to the Mac and cheese and I laugh and nod, "That sounds good too." She smiles and leans up and kisses my cheek. We order our food and Alex was right, they have great food here.

I watch as Alex orders desert and he smiles at the waiter, "Make that two." The waiter disappears quickly and comes back with two slices of cake and I start eating it and it melts in my mouth. Its amazing and I know this slice will be gone quickly. I smile as Alex watches me. "What?" He laughs, "Nothing." I finish the slice and the waiter comes over and hands us mints, "Have a nice night." I watch as he walks away, "Don't we have to pay?" Alex stands up and laughs, "Nope, took care of it." He picks Aubrey up and I pick a now sleeping Aiden and his car seat up, he ate his baby food and went right to bed. We walk back to the car and Alex drives back to the house.

I take Aiden upstairs and change him into a pair of pajamas and put him to bed but I make sure to grab his baby monitor. I walk back downstairs and Aubrey grabs my hand, "Come on mommy." I laugh, "Where are you taking me?" She smiles and keeps walking. I reach the edge of the kitchen and Alex grabs my other hand and they both walk me in and I see a banner hanging up that says 'I love you mommy.' I see Aubrey's and Aiden's hand prints. It starts to bring tears to my eyes. I look to the table and see cupcakes and cookies. Aubrey brings me to the table, "I decorate." I look at them and see smiley faces and smile, "Thank you baby, they look amazing." She points to Alex, "Not done." I turn to Alex and he brings out a box and I sit down with Aubrey on my lap and open the box to see Aubrey and Aiden's footprints on a piece of paper framed and below that is a framed picture of their handprints. I feel the tears come more. I look at Aubrey, "Awe thank you baby." I kiss her and she wraps her arms around me, "I love you." I smile, "I love you too." Alex takes her and walks away. He comes back a couple minutes later and smiles, "She had so much fun." I nod and feel a tear slip. He comes over and grabs my hand as he bends down, "You okay?" I nod, "It just was so amazing. I love my kids so much and I now I have pictures of their hands and feet at this age. I can always remember this age." He laughs and hugs me. "I have something else."

Pulling away I look at him and watch him pull out a silver key locket. When it opens up the heart part of the key splits and at the top on each side is a picture. One is of Aubrey all dressed up and smiling and the other is of Aiden all dressed up and smiling. I look at it amazed. He reaches around and hooks it around my neck, "This way they are always with you." I stare at the necklace around my neck and then at him. This was such a thoughtful amazing gift. I look at him, "Thank you. This means a lot and I don't know how to thank you. " He smiles and shakes his head, "No need. I noticed something was up with you and I couldn't leave without making you truly happy." I smile and he leans in and kisses my cheek. "One more thing." I stare at him as he turns on his ipod on low and offers me his hand.

Smiling I put my hand in his and he moves me quickly to the center of the kitchen and starts to dance with me. I listen to the song. He smiles and starts to sing to me.

_[LIAM PAYNE]__  
You know I've always got your back, girl  
So let me be the one you come running to, running to, r-r-running  
I see it's just a matter of fact, girl  
You just call my name  
I'll be coming through, coming through, I'll keep coming_

He smiles and nods at me as he puts his fingers in a phone like motion and puts it to his ear making me smile.

_[HARRY STYLES]  
On the other side of the world, it don't matter  
I'll be there in two, I'll be there in two, I'll be there in two  
I still feel it every time  
It's just something that you do  
Now ask me why I want to_

HE looks at me and I shrug making him smile wide before he moves with me as one and looks at me with that look that makes me feel like someone cares about me. Like someone actually worries about me, the look that my dad sometimes gives me.

_[ALL]  
It's everything about you, you, you  
Everything that you do, do, do  
From the way that we touch, baby  
To the way that you kiss on me  
It's everything about you, you, you (everything about you)  
The way you make it feel, new, new, new  
Like every party is just us two  
And there's nothing I could point to  
It's everything about you, you, you (everything about you)  
Everything about you, you, you (everything about you)  
It's everything that you do, do, do (everything about you)  
It's everything about you_

I look at him shocked and he smiles before spinning me and bringing me back to move with him. He really does everything because of me.

__

[NIALL HORAN]  
Yes, I like the way you smile with your eyes  
Other guys see it but don't realize that it's m-my loving  
There's something about your laugh that it makes me wanna have to  
There's nothing funny so we laugh at n-n-nothing

I start to laugh making him laugh as well. We can laugh at the stupidest thing but for us it makes sense and it makes us happy and laugh.

__

[LOUIS TOMLINSON]  
Every minute's like the last so let's just take it real slow  
Forget about the clock that's tick-tick-ticking

He nods and looks at me intently. He tilts his head before quickly saying, "Take everything for that moment." I nod as he picks up singing again.

_[HARRY STYLES]  
I still feel it every time  
It's just something that you do  
Now ask me why I want to_

He smiles quickly at me and leans in giving me a kiss on the cheek before spinning me out making me giggle. I see him smile as he brings me back in and moves with me.

_[ALL]  
It's everything about you, you, you  
Everything that you do, do, do  
From the way that we touch, baby  
To the way that you kiss on me  
It's everything about you, you, you (everything about you)  
The way you make it feel, new, new, new  
Like every party is just us two  
And there's nothing I could point to  
It's everything about you, you, you (everything about you)  
Everything about you, you, you (everything about you)  
It's everything that you do, do, do (everything about you)  
It's everything about you_

[ZAYN MALIK]  
And you have always been the only one I wanted  
And I wanted you to know without you I can't face it

He nods and looks at me with a silly smile that makes me smile. I don't know what it is about Alex but he can take the crappiest day and make me forget it and have a blast and have fun. He makes me have fun and laugh and enjoy life. He has told me I am his one and when he shows how he feels about me it makes me feel good. __

[ZAYN MALIK & HARRY STYLES]  
All we wanna have is fun  
But they say that we're too young  
Let them say what they want

[ALL]  
It's everything about you, you, you  
Everything that you do, do, do  
From the way that we touch, baby  
To the way that you kiss on me  
It's everything about you, you, you (everything about you)  
It's everything that you do, do, do  
Like every party is just us two  
And there's nothing I could point to

He smiles at me and shakes his head as he tries to point at me and eventually starts poking me making me laugh. He spins me again and brings me close to him one of the first moves we learned together.

_[ALL]__  
It's everything about you, you, you (everything about you)  
Everything about you, you, you (everything about you)  
It's everything that you do, do, do (everything about you)  
It's everything about you_

With my back to his front he whispers in my ear, "You are everything Ally. Don't feel down and if you ever need me or just need someone call me and I will come no matter what time or what I am doing. I got your back and I am back. I was stupid the first semester and I know that. I am me again and all you have to do is call and I will be here."

I turn around and smile at him, "Thank you for all of this Alex. The dinner, taking the kids for the day, and the gifts." I reach up and rub the new locket around my neck. "It all means so much to me and I really don't know how I will ever thank you." He smiles and kisses my cheek, "Just be you Ally." I smile and he steps away and looks at the clock on the stove, "You okay now?" I smile, "Yeah." He smiles, "I should be getting home then." I sigh and nod, "Yeah." He laughs, "Just call Ally and I will come, no matter what you need." I nod and follow him out of the kitchen and watch him grab his bags.

He has his bags in his jeep and I am on the porch watching him. It's sad to actually watch him go. He has been such a great help and I will miss him. He comes back to the porch and looks at me, "I will miss you." He laughs and pulls me into a hug, "I am five minutes away and I can come over anytime you want and we can meet for lunch and still hang out." I nod, "It just wont be the same." He laughs and it vibrates against my cheek, "I know." We stand there a few minutes before he pulls away, "Go get some sleep. Aiden should be up soon hungry and you know Aubrey is up not long after him." I smile and nod. He kisses my cheek one more time, "I'm not leaving. I will still see you. Goodnight." I smile and lean up and kiss his cheek like I do every night before bed, "Goodnight Alex, text me when you get there so I know you made it." He laughs and nods before walking to his jeep and getting in. I wave at him before he pulls away.

I walk inside and sigh before closing and locking the door. I look at the clock and see it is ten and Austin still is not home. Sighing I walk upstairs and get ready for bed. I check on my kids who are sleeping peacefully before curling up in bed. I am trying to fall asleep when my phone goes off, I pick it up and see a text from Alex.  
_Back at the dorms. Going to bed. Good night Ally, sleep tight.  
~Alex._

I feel a relief that he is home and safe as my eyes get heavy and I fall asleep with one thought in my head. What am I going to do with Alex gone and no one to help me?

**I hope you like it. I wanted to update for my 20th birthday and I made sure I did. I may update more today but I don't know yet.  
PLEASE REVIEW.  
1babyt**


	29. lip

I wake up to Austin's arm around my waist, like you would hold a teddy bear. I close my eyes and then open them again as they adjust to the light. I look to him and he looks so peaceful and content, this right is the man I fell in love with and the man I want to marry and spend the rest of my life with. I sigh and hear Austin groan before he pulls me in closer to him. I sigh and push at his shoulder trying to get up. Oddly this brings back happy memories. I remember waking up like this when Austin came back from tour and found out I was pregnant with Aubrey. I had to pee and he would budge or let me up. I smile as the memory comes to mind. I feel Austin move slightly and then I feel his head turn into my body, "Ally?" I laugh and run my finger through his hair, "Austin, let me up sweetie." He groans and tightens his arm, "No, stay in bed with me all day. Please." I smile because this is my Austin; the Austin who doesn't want to get up early and is sweet and holds me close. I run my fingers through his hair again, "Baby, let me up and I will come back to bed after checking on the kids." He groans again but nods against my body before lifting his arm slightly. I move away and get up and head into the bathroom first.

I walk down the hallway and open Aiden's door first. I walk in lightly and look into his crib to see him sleeping soundly and so peaceful. I smile at him before walking out and pulling the door up before walking across the hall and walking into Aubrey's room. I see her holding her favorite doll and it bring a smile to my face. I look in her crib closer and see she is snoring softly. I smile and back out of the room and walk back into my room. I see Austin open his eyes slightly as my foot hits something and it creaks. He smiles and lifts his arm slightly. I smile and crawl back in bed and he wraps his arm around me and snuggles his head on mine and I snuggle into his chest. He sighs contently, "I miss you Ally." I look up at him but his eyes are closed, "I didn't go anywhere. You were always gone and you pushed me away when you were here." He nods against my head, "I know baby. I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking." I look at him and decide I need to tell someone I need to tell him. I am about to tell him when he kisses my head, "I'm happy you and the kids are okay. I love you baby more than anything. I hate when I get in these phases. I have something I have been working on for you but first I want to just hold you and sleep." I nod and place a kiss to his chest. "Sound good." I lay there feeling his chest rise and fall with my head against it. I start listening to his heartbeat and eventually I fall back asleep cuddled in his arms.

I wake up to a screaming crying that jolts me up and out of bed. I didn't realize I'd pushed Austin to the floor until I hear him whining from the floor as I rush to Aubrey's room. I know its Aubrey because I just know it, she is my baby and a mother knows her kids cry. I run into the room and see her in the crib crying. I turn the light on and rush over and pick her up, "What's wrong baby?" Instantly I start looking over her to see what is wrong when she puts her hand to her mouth. I move her hand slowly and I see blood coming from her lip. I feel myself go queasy. "AUSTIN!"

He comes sliding into Aubrey's room, "What's wrong?" Feeling slightly dizzy I point to Aubrey's lip as she is crying in my arms. He comes over and takes her from me. "Oh princess, what happened?" He takes her away and I try to breathe. I take slow breathe until the queasiness fades away. This has never happened before but I guess seeing my baby with blood coming from her got to me. Austin comes back with a rag to Aubrey's lip. He looks at me, "Are you okay?" I nod and take slow breathes still because its only starting to fade. He removes the rag from her lip and sighs, "Princess, I think we need to go see the doctor." I look at him wide eyed, " ." He nods, "Alls I think she busted her lip." I sit down in the rocker. "Okay.."He comes over and leans down in front of me, "Are you going to be okay?" I nod, "Yeah let me get Aiden and we can go." He shakes his head, "I got this baby, you just breathe. Maybe take a nap." I nod and watch him take Aubrey away again. I make it to the doorway of her room when he comes down the hallway dressed in sweats and a hoodie with Aubrey on his hip and rag to her lip. He leans over and kisses my forehead, "I will call you when I get there." I nod and kiss Aubrey, "Be good for daddy baby, everything is okay. You are okay mommy is sorry she scared you." Aubrey shakes her head, "fine." I nod and kiss her again before her takes her down the steps and I watch them walk out the door.

I walk across the hall and see Aiden awake just laying in his bed. I pick him up and change his diaper and hold him but quickly he starts to fall back asleep. I rock him and when he is asleep I put him back in his crib and walk to my room and get in my bed. I make sure my phone is turned up and close my eyes. I still don't feel great. I don't know what happened but Aubrey and I didn't like it. I can't get queasy with my kids.

My phone starts blaring and I pick it up, "Austin?" He laughs a little, "I'm here baby and Aubrey is fine. She needed one stitch in her lip. She is fine and is loving the attention." I nod and breathe a sigh of relief, "That's good. How did it happen?" He laughs, "Aubrey wanted to be a big girl and surprise us in bed and wanted to try to get out and hit her lip on the bar of her bed." I sigh, "Really? Do we need a new crib?" He laughs again, "Baby she is fine. The doctor said he sees this a lot with two year olds. He said they try to climb out and they slip." I nod and look at the wall of my room, "She's fine?" I hear Aubrey laughing in the background, " She is fine baby. Are you okay?" I nod then release he cant see me, "Yeah I'm fine. I don't know what happened." He laughs some, "It's okay. We are on our way home now." I nod, "Okay, I'm in bed so come join me when you get here." I hear another laugh but this one has a smirk in it, I know him. "Oh, my pleasure." I start laughing because I want to slap him. "Just get home." "Okay, I love you baby." "I love you too." We hang up and I look to the clock and see it is still early.

I lay back in bed and close my eyes. I open them when I hear feet in the hallway. I see Aubrey running my way and putting her arms up for me to pick her up on the bed. She puts her lip out more than normal, "Wook." I laugh and look, "Yeah I see. No more trying to get out of your crib okay?" she nods and leans in kissing me, "Okay mommy." I smile and kiss her before being bounced slightly by Austin getting in the bed. "Ah my two favorite girls." Aubrey smiles and crawls into his lap. We lay down and Aubrey starts to yawn, "Mommy?" I look at her, "yes baby." She looks at me, "I sweepy." I nod and move and she shakes her head, "Mine." I look at Austin and he shrugs. I sigh and nod, "Okay but no more trying to get out. You let me or daddy know you want out." She nods and kisses Austin, "nwite." I smile and pick her up taking her to her crib. I kiss her and put her in her crib. "Night baby. I love you." She lays down and I kiss her again before turning on her night light and walking out.

I crawl back in bed and Austin wraps me in his arms again, "I meant it when I said lets curl up and not leave this bed." I laugh and kiss him, "I know. I say let's do it, well until the kids get up." He laughs and nods before pulling us down. With a passionate kiss he wraps me in his arms and I fall asleep happy and feeling safe.

**Thanks to everyone who wished me a happy birthday. i had a blast, i got to make a snowman and went out for dinner and just had fun.  
Anyway, hope you like the chapter.  
PLEASE REVIEW.  
1babyt**


	30. Jealous

Austin and I stayed in bed all day yesterday with the kids. We just enjoyed time together. I woke up today to Austin shaking me. Groaning I open my eyes, "What?" He smiles at me, "Get up, I want to show you the surprise and talk to you." I groan again and he kisses my forehead, "Come on." I watch him leave and throw my legs over the side and start shuffling to the bathroom.

Once showered and dressed, I start heading downstairs. I stop and look around and see Hanna playing with Aubrey. I stop in my tracks because we gave her the time off while we were home. "What are you doing here?" She smiles and comes over hugging me, "Austin called and asked if I would mind to watch the kids for a few hours, which of course I didn't." I smile and hug her back, "It's great to see you." She smiles and nods, "You too." She walks away and starts to play with Aubrey again. I turn and look at Austin who is leaning against the wall, "What do you have planned?" He smiles and comes over throwing his arm around my shoulder, "Come with me." We walk out to his car and he walks around and gets in the driver side while I walk around and get in the passenger side. I look at him and he smiles at me before backing out of the driveway and driving towards his destination.

A few minutes later he pulls into a parking lot and parks the car. I look around and see nothing. He grabs my hand making me look at him. He kisses my hand before getting out of the car and waiting for me. I get out and walk to him. He puts his arm around my shoulder and pulls me into him before walking through these trees. He stops a couple seconds later and smiles at me before moving his arm so I can see that below us is the beach. It looks different up here, almost like a dream. He pulls me back a little and we sit on the ground. I look around and this place is so beautiful. I hear music and look down to see he has his ipod out and it is playing. He grabs my hand bringing my attention back to him.

He looks at me, "Ally I know I have been stupid." I look at him and he laughs a little, "Okay I have been a complete ass. I am so sorry. I love you so much and I don't know what I would do without you." He moves so he is looking directly at me. "I was mean to Aubrey and I really don't know why. I love her so much and she is my daughter and my first child. I guess I was upset that she wanted Alex when he was around and not me. I know I need to get over this thing with Alex but I can't." I open my mouth to talk and he shakes his head. "Let me finish first. Please." I think it was the please that did it but I let him keep going. "Baby when he is around I lose myself, I lose my mind. I try to stay away and distance myself. I become a complete ass when he is around and I can't blame him or even you for that, it's all on me."

I can't let him keep going anymore. "You're jealous of Alex?" He looks at me and opens his mouth then he nods, "Yeah. How could I not be?" I look at him and then I hear the song louder and he looks at it then at me. It's Jealous by Nick Jonas. "Ally, before you say anything, dance with me?" I look at him, "I know you love to dance now, and I've seen it with you and Alex. Dance with me?" He puts his hand out and I grab it and he pulls me into him and starts to move with me as we are one. He starts to sing.

_I don't like the way he's looking at you  
I'm starting to think you want him too  
Am I crazy, have I lost ya?  
Even though I know you love me, can't help it_

I turn my chin music up  
And I'm puffing my chest  
I'm getting red in the face  
You can call me obsessed  
It's not your fault that they hover  
I mean no disrespect  
It's my right to be hellish  
I still get jealous

He pulls me to him and kisses my forehead. He then dances with me to the music not singing anymore.

___  
'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful  
And everybody wants a taste  
That's why (that's why)  
I still get jealous_

'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful  
And everybody wants a taste  
That's why (that's why)  
I still get jealous

I wish you didn't have to post it all  
I wish you'd save a little bit just for me  
Protective or possessive, yeah  
Call it passive or aggressive

I turn my chin music up  
And I'm puffing my chest  
I'm getting red in the face  
You can call me obsessed  
It's not your fault that they hover  
I mean no disrespect  
It's my right to be hellish  
I still get jealous

'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful  
And everybody wants a taste  
That's why (that's why)  
I still get jealous

'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful  
And everybody wants a taste  
That's why (that's why)  
I still get jealous

__He smiles and sings the last few verses to me as he dances with me_. _

_You're the only one invited  
I said there's no one else for you  
'Cause you know I get excited, yeah  
When you get jealous too_

I turn my chin music up  
And I'm puffing my chest  
I'm getting red in the face  
You can call me obsessed  
It's not your fault that they hover  
I mean no disrespect  
It's my right to be hellish  
I still get jealous

'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful  
And everybody wants a taste  
That's why (that's why)  
I still get jealous

'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful  
And everybody wants a taste  
That's why (that's why)  
I still get jealous

Oh (that's why)  
I still get jealous  
Oh (that's why)  
I still get jealous

When the song ends I move away from him and stare at him. I shake my head, "Your Austin Moon. How are you jealous of Alex?" He looks at me, "I am afraid you will leave me for him. I try to distance myself when he is around because I can't do it. I can't be around him and you. I love you Ally but I fear I will lose you to him." I look at him, "I'm engaged to you, I'm sleeping with you. He's getting none of that." He shrugs, "You love him and I know it. You love me too but sometimes love isn't enough." I stare at him confused, "I've had your kids, I am engaged to you, I am having sex with you. He has none of that. You are Austin freaking Moon, you constantly have girls throwing themselves at you. You have an ego as big as you are, I don't know why you are so insecure about yourself right now." He shrugs, "I see things and it hurts, trying to make myself feel better I try to push everyone away and become an ass."

I look at him and sigh, "I am not going to stroke your ego Austin. You don't need it and honestly you have been an ass and I don't really care what the excuse is. You have been mean to me, Alex and Aubrey. " He nods, "I know I can't say I'm sorry enough to make what I did okay and I'm not asking you to forgive me I just want to know if you can give me another chance. I know I've had about a million chances and I've screwed every one of them up but I can't lose you and if you give me another chance I promise to not take it for granted." I look at him, he has been a mess and I have been hurt by him but I love him. I love him so much and I am a stupid fool but I nod and he looks at me. "You're giving me another chance?" I smile and nod and he smiles so wide before leaning in and capturing my lips in a sweet passionate kiss. When we pull away he smiles, "I'm happy that you are giving us another chance." I look at him, "Austin, we have to talk. I have been real upset, actually pretty much depressed. You keep leaving and pushing me away. I don't know what to do anymore. I cry all the time. I feel like I am a single mom and I don't like feeling like that." I take a breath not wanting to say this, but we have been here time and time before. We push each other away and then we get back together and it's on repeat. "If you don't want this anymore and you are trying all of this for the kids then don't. I would rather be single and hurt then be in a relationship that is dying and drag the kids down with us. They would hurt now but they are young, now would be the time to tell me if this isn't working. If you want out but feel like you can't do it, then here right now I am telling you, to tell me now. Tell me you want out and we will figure it out from there."

Austin looks into my eyes and sighs, "Ally, I may be stupid, jealous, an idiot and a complete piece of shit when it comes to you but I am not a complete moron. I love you and I could never find someone as great as you. You are amazing and I am so sorry you feel like that and I should have known something was up. I bet Alex did and I am truly sorry. I can't do anything about the past but I am done being an idiot and an ass. You are my fiancée and I love you and the kids so much. I figure out my thing with Alex but I don't want to lose you, I can't lose you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I have been working on your surprise and working in the studio, I didn't know." I shake my head as a few tears fall, "That's my point, you haven't noticed anything." He nods and looks down, "What can I do to make this better?" I shake my head, "I don't know." Grabbing my hand he looks into my eyes, "I promise to spend more time with you and the kids. You guys are my life and I have been stupid neglecting all of you for studio time. You mean more to me than records and numbers. Without you I wouldn't be anything, I would have anything I have. You have given me everything and I have taken it all for granted, no more baby. No more."

He just holds my hand looking in my face then something crosses his face, "Oh, the surprise."He reaches into his pocket and pulls out cards. He hands them to me and I see a pack of playing card in binder rings. I see the first card says _52 reasons why I love you._ I look at him and he smiles. I start to flip through the cards and see every card has a reason why he loves me. A few of them really catch my eye. _I love the way you are with our children. I love the way your eyes sparkle when you smile. I love the way you put up with me and my stupid shit. _After flipping through all the cards I turn them over and see on the back, _With love, Austin. _I feel a tear coming down my face and wipe it away. "This was really sweet Austin."

He grabs my hand and looks into my eyes, "I love you so much Ally. While we have the time off why don't we take a family vacation?" I look at him. "Austin, Aiden is too young to be on a plane." He nods and looks at me, "What about I get one of our parents to watch the kids and you and I take a vacation?" I shrug, "Austin, I don't know." He looks in my eyes, "Think about it." I nod and he leans in and kisses me. He grabs my hand and we walk back to the car. When I get there I see my phone is lighting up. I unlock it and see Alex called. I call him back as Austin sits in the driver's seat looking at me. I hear him pick up, "You called?" I hear a sigh, "Can you come over? I need help." I look at Austin and sigh, "Yeah I will be right over." I hang up and Austin looks at me, "Really?" I shrug, "He never asks for help. He is my friend and you need to suck it up and deal with it." He nods and drives back to the house.

Once he parks the car I look at him and lean over giving him a kiss, "I will be back quickly, I promise." He nods and leans in kissing me back. I pull away and get out and get into my car. I back out and head towards the dorms. I park next to Alex's jeep. I get out and start up the steps. I follow another student into the door and then walk up to Alex's room. I knock on the door and hear the music blaring. He opens the door and then smiles and pulls me in as the song changes on the radio to jealous by Nick Jonas. He pulls me into him and starts to dance with me and of course singing the song to me like he loves to do.

_I don't like the way he's looking at you  
I'm starting to think you want him too  
Am I crazy, have I lost ya?  
Even though I know you love me, can't help it_

I turn my chin music up  
And I'm puffing my chest  
I'm getting red in the face  
You can call me obsessed  
It's not your fault that they hover  
I mean no disrespect  
It's my right to be hellish  
I still get jealous

He spins me around making me giggle. He pulls me back to him and smirks before moving me out some. He looks at me while he sings the next verse.

___  
'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful  
And everybody wants a taste  
That's why (that's why)  
I still get jealous_

'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful  
And everybody wants a taste  
That's why (that's why)  
I still get jealous

I start laughing but he nods and smiles at me before bringing me in and dancing with me again so we are one.

___  
I wish you didn't have to post it all  
I wish you'd save a little bit just for me  
Protective or possessive, yeah  
Call it passive or aggressive_

I turn my chin music up  
And I'm puffing my chest  
I'm getting red in the face  
You can call me obsessed  
It's not your fault that they hover  
I mean no disrespect  
It's my right to be hellish  
I still get jealous

He dips me quickly and pulls me back up. Austin can dance and he is an amazing dancer but with Alex he has fun with his dancing and makes me laugh and enjoy it. Austin was fun today but it's still not like how I dance with Alex.

___  
'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful  
And everybody wants a taste  
That's why (that's why)  
I still get jealous_

'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful  
And everybody wants a taste  
That's why (that's why)  
I still get jealous

Smiling he moves me around him and then back in front of him and he laughs before moving with me again.

_You're the only one invited  
I said there's no one else for you  
'Cause you know I get excited, yeah  
When you get jealous too_

He gives me that look making me laugh and smile. He pushes me out and brings me back to him making me giggle.

___  
I turn my chin music up  
And I'm puffing my chest  
I'm getting red in the face  
You can call me obsessed  
It's not your fault that they hover  
I mean no disrespect  
It's my right to be hellish  
I still get jealous_

He smiles wide and does a dip again making me laugh. My hair is moving with each spin and dip. I have fun dancing with him. I lose myself and everything else disappears.

___  
'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful  
And everybody wants a taste  
That's why (that's why)  
I still get jealous_

He spins me so my back is against him and he moves my hair to the side and sings the last parts in my ear.

___'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful  
And everybody wants a taste  
That's why (that's why)  
I still get jealous_

Oh (that's why)  
I still get jealous  
Oh (that's why)  
I still get jealous

He ends the song and spins me back around to face him. He kisses my cheek making me smile. He looks at me, "So anyway, fun is done. I really need help." I laugh and step away, "Help with what?" I move to sit on his bed and watch him walk around his dorm.

He comes over a few minutes later and grabs his desk chair and sits in it. He then wheels himself in front of me. I look at him wondering what he needs help with. Alex never asks for help. He sighs and looks at me, "Ally, I need help writing a song." I look at him, "Writing a song?" He nods, "I got offered to open for Austin in a couple weeks but I have to have a song. I don't know how to write songs, can you please help me?" I smile and nod, "Of course." He smiles wide and leans in hugging me, "Thank you so much. When Austin called I was so shocked." I push away and look at him, "Austin called you?" He nods, "He called to tell me the record company wants me to open for him and see how I go over to see if they want to make me a deal."

I can't believe Austin actually called Alex, it's so weird. Alex grabs my hand and looks at me, "What's wrong?" I shake my head, "After today it's weird that Austin called you because…" I stop and shake my head, "Ally, what's wrong? You can talk to me." I look at him, "Austin is jealous of you." Alex starts laughing, "Jealous of me?" I nod and he laughs more, "I'm jealous of him." I watch him laugh in shock. Austin is jealous of Alex and Alex is jealous of Austin. What the hell?

I look at him confused, "You are both jealous of each other. That's crazy. You both have so much. I don't get it." He laughs, "I can't speak for why he is jealous of me but I know why I am of him." He looks at me and I see it in his eyes before he says it, "He has everything I want." I look at him and can't help it; it slips out like word vomit, "He's afraid of losing me to you." Alex stares at me and then it hits me, "I think I have an idea for the song."

**I hope you liked the chapter and more will come. I don't know how soon but I have more planned. **

**Please Review.  
1babyt**


	31. Date

I walk over and grab his ipad and pull up his piano app. I start playing the buttons on the piano and the melody comes and it is sounding amazing. I start to sing the lyrics that are in my head, "Or else we'll play, play, play all the same old games  
And we wait, wait, wait for the end to change  
And we take, take, take it for granted that we'll be the same  
But we're making all the same mistakes."

Alex looks at me and smiles, "Ally that sounds amazing." I smile and some more lyrics come to me so i sing them, "Wake up, we both need to wake up  
Maybe if we face up to this  
We can make it through this."

Alex stares at me as I look at him, "You are so good at this." He grabs a pen and paper and we start to come up with more lyrics.

About two hours later we are done. I play the last part of the song and stare at him. Alex throws his arms around me in a hug. "This is amazing. Thank you so much." I smile and hug him back, "No problem. This is what i do." He laughs and pulls away and stares at the song and then me, "I can't believe you can do this so easy." I laugh and shrug, "It's not always easy, ask Austin, we have spent hours trying to write songs and come up with nothing." He wheels himself to his desk and places the song down and then comes back, "You helped me figure out how to write songs and you wrote me an amazing song to sing. I can't thank you enough." I smile and stand up and bend down kissing his cheek. "No thanks necessary. I have to get home." He stands up and hugs me again before walking me to the door and kissing me cheek, "Be careful and thank you again." I walk away and walk out of the building to my car. Once inside I start to call Austin but put my phone back down and pull out and head home instead.

Pulling into the driveway I see Austin's car parked. I get out and walk into the house. Everything is quiet, so the kids must be down for a nap. I walk farther into the house and see no lights on. I walk upstairs and see light coming from our room. I walk into the bedroom and see Austin sitting in the middle of the bed leaning against the pillows against the headboard. I push the door closed and look at him. He looks over at me then back at the TV. I sigh and walk over to the bed. I take my shoes off and crawl into bed and get next to him. Since he is in the middle I am right against his side.

I lay my head on his arm and look up at him. He keeps his face still and focused on the television. I move my head some on his arm so it's more comfortable. I watch his mouth twitch and then a small smile cross his mouth. He looks down at me and the smile takes over his face. "I can't be mad at you." I smile as he moves his arm and pulls me into him and i lay my head on his chest. He kisses my head and rubs his hand up and down my arm. "I love you Ally, but you push me to my limits." I move some and look up at him, "Haven't i always." He laughs and kisses my head, "Yeah, you always have baby. I was able to deal better then." I look at him and lean in and kiss him, "I love you. I know i push you and sometimes I piss you off but you do the same to me." He laughs and kisses my forehead before pulling me back into his side. "We are the same. I think that's what irritates us both to no end but has us love each other the same way as well." I nod against his chest and stay there comfortable. "Alex told me you called him." I feel him take a deep breath and let it out slowly, "Yeah, the company wanted me to see if he would open for me. They want to know how well he will go over before they sign him." I move and look up at him, "Why do they want to sign Alex?" He shrugs, "They have heard him and seen him, they think he will go over and bring them money in." I nod before he kisses me and pulls me into him again. "Can i take you out tonight?"I smile and nod.

About three hours later the baby monitors go off. I smile at Austin before kissing his cheek and getting off the bed and heading towards my kids. I walk into Aubrey's room and pick her up, "How's my baby girl?" She smiles and kisses my cheek. "good." I smile and look at her, "Lets go get your brother." She looks at me and nods. I walk across the hall and put Aubrey down as i pick Aiden up out of his crib and walk him over to his changing table. Aubrey looks up at me, "What doing?" i smile, "I am changing his diaper, like i did for you before you became a big girl." She looks down at herself, "I did that." I laugh and nod, "Yes you did baby." She hugs onto my leg and once Aiden is done i put him down so he can crawl around his room. I bend down and look at Aubrey, "Awe what's wrong sweetie?" She wraps her arms around me, "Daddy." I look at her, "What about daddy?" She looks at me, "He mad." I look at her and am about to say something, "I am not mad princess." I look up and see Austin walk in and pick Aiden up before walking over to us and bending down in front of Aubrey. "Why would you think i was mad?" She looks at both of us, "When momma leave, you yell." Austin hands me Aiden and he picks Aubrey up and set her in his lap. "Princess, me and your mom argue and fight but I'm not mad. It's something mommies and daddies do." She looks at us and nods before wrapping her arms around him and kissing him. "Let's feed you two." Austin grabs Aubrey and walks away with her as i follow with Aiden.

Once they are all fed, I hear the doorbell. Austin is finishing up with Aubrey, "Watch Aiden." He nods and i walk to the door. I open it and see Hanna. Smiling i look at her, "What are you doing back?" She laughs, "Austin called, said something about taking you out." "Yep, we are having a date." I turn and look at him as he holds Aubrey on his hip with one arm around her back and Aiden in his other arm. "Your serious." He puts them both down and smiles, "Yeah, we should get ready soon." I smile and hug him quickly before running upstairs to start getting ready.

I am staring in my closet in my towel with my hair straight. I can't decide what to wear. I decide on a tight mid-thigh dress. The bottom looks like a black tight skirt and it has a red blue band around my upper ribs making it look like a belt with a strapless v cut white cheetah top that looks like a shirt. I bend down and grab my six inch black heels. I put the dress on and zip it up as far as i can. I sit on the bed and put my shoes on. I walk back into the bathroom and put on white eye shadow with black eyeliner and mascara. I hear the door open as i am finishing my makeup. "Austin?" He laughs, "Yeah baby." I smile, "I am almost ready." He laughs, "I am getting dressed now, so we are good." I finish up and walk into the bedroom to see Austin putting on his leather jacket. I smile, "Lookin' good." He laughs and turns around with his famous smirk but quickly disappears.

Walking over he puts his hands on my waist and bends down capturing my lips. I feel his hand move to my back. My hand goes to the back of his hair. His tongue battles mine and wins. He moves his hand to my hair and tugs slightly making me moan. I pull away and laugh, "If you keep this up, we wont be going anywhere." He smirks and pecks my lips, "I would be okay with that." I look at him, "Are we okay?" He sighs and nods, "I don't like Alex, and i don't like you with him but... He's your friend and i will learn to accept that." I smile and turn around, "Zip me." He finishes zipping my dress and i feel him kiss the back of my neck before turning me around. "You look amazing. Why have i never seen this dress?" I smirk at him, "Because you never take me anywhere." Laughing he grabs my hand, "If you dress like this, i will take you out every night." I laugh and kiss him quickly before walking away.

Walking down the steps, i walk over to Aubrey and she smiles, "You look nice." I smile and bend down and kiss her, "Well thank you baby." I pick Aiden up and kiss him too, "I will be back after you will be bed, so be good for Hanna." I kiss them both again and stand up. Hanna smiles, "We will be fine. You look amazing by the way." I smile, "Thank you." I watch Austin come down. "I should be going." I grab my jacket and put it on as Austin walks over and kisses the kids before coming over and grabbing my hand. We walk out to his car and he helps me in the passenger side before going to his side and getting in.

He pulls over after about twenty minutes. I look around and he smiles before getting out and helping me out. He grabs my hand and we walk. I see the beach and look at him. He smiles and keeps walking with me. "You will see." I see rocks and smile. We walk closer to them and i see a blanket. I sit down and he sits beside me. "I know this isn't the beach but i figured since we started everything on a beach near the rocks, why not restart this on a beach with rocks." I look around, "Austin, this is beautiful but we aren't starting anything over." He looks at me, "I know but i figure since we have been distant and having issues that we could start over and go back to the way it was." I smile and lean in kissing him.

We pull away and i lean against Austin, "This was nice Austin. I'm happy we did this." He smiles and kisses me, "Let's go get something to eat." He stands up and then helps me up. I brush off my butt and fix my dress. Austin stares at me, "Your killing me." I laugh, "Sorry." He pulls me to him, "Don't be." Throwing his arm around my shoulder we walk to the car.

He pulls up to an Italian restaurant. We walk in and are seated immediately. I take my jacket off and put it across the seat. I look at Austin and see him watching me. I laugh, "Quit that." He shrugs, "Can't help it. The dress is so tight and since the kids they are bigger." I feel my cheeks blush. "Quit." He laughs and grabs my hand, "Don't be shy. You've always had an amazing body but... i don't want to sound like a pig but it keeps getting better." I smile and look at him, "Thanks." Our dinner is placed in front of us and we start to eat. Halfway through Austin grabs my hand and holds it.

The waiter comes over and gets the plates when we are done. "Will there be any desert tonight?" I look at Austin and he smiles and looks at the menu, "We will share the chocolate cheese cake." The waiter smiles and walks away. A few minutes later he puts a piece of chocolate cake in front of us with caramel sauce dots around it. I smile and take a bite with the fork and when the taste of the cake hits my taste buds an involuntary moan slips out. Austin starts laughing and I look at him, "Try it." He looks at me, "If you do that with every bite, you can have it all baby." I tilt my head, "Just take a bite." He does and he has to bite his lip. "See." He laughs, "I get it, its amazing." I nod and take another bite.

The piece of cake is gone and Austin has paid. We are walking back to the car when he pulls me to him and kisses my head, "I missed being with you like this." I look up at him, "I missed you, the real you." He smiles and leans me against the door as he leans down and captures my lips in a quick but passionate kiss, "I'm right here baby. I'm not going anywhere." I smile and get in the car. He comes around and get in and drives home.

He parks the car and I get out and start for the door when he comes up behind me and picks me up around my waist making me squeal. "Austin put me down." He laughs and opens the door carrying me inside. He puts me down and I try to run but he catches me and spins me around making me giggle. I see Hanna laughing, "I will go and let you two have fun. The kids have been down about an hour." I smile, "Thanks." She walks out the door and Austin leans into my ear, "Let's go have our fun." I smirk at him and lean in kissing his chest through his shirt. I rake my fingers down his back making him loose his grip and I smirk before taking off running upstairs.

I hear Austin behind me. I start to laugh and am inside the door to our room when Austin catches me around the waist again and spins me to him. He closes the door and smirks that famous smirk. "I've wanted to take this dress off you all night." I smile up at him, "Oh really." I try to move but it's no use with the grip he has on my hips. So I stand on the toe of the heel and start to kiss his neck. "Ally." I smirk and bite softly. He groans and I smile as I pull away and lift his shirt up. I kiss down his chest leaving little marks. "Ally." I smile and stand back up and turn around in his grip, "Unzip me." I look over my shoulder and see his eyes are slit. I move my hips some making my butt move against him, "Unzip." He looks at me and gulps then unzips my dress. I let it fall to the floor and turn back to face him in my red strapless bra and thong. "You look great in red." I pull his shirt off and over his head and work my nails down his abs. He grabs my hands and pushes me on the bed getting on top of me. He kisses my neck and then my collar bone. He kisses across the top of my chest and down my stomach to the top of my underwear.

He stands up and pulls his pants off and gets back on top of me. He kisses his way back up to my chest and undoes the bra and throws it somewhere. He starts to kiss the newly exposed skin. I move under him and moan. He smirks and rips both our underwear off because pushing inside me making me moan.

An hour later I am lying with my head on his chest and he is playing with my hair. "I love you Ally." I smile and kiss his chest, "I love you too Austy." He sits up some, "You called me Austy?" I nod, "Yeah." I see him smile wide, "You haven't called me Austy in forever. I missed it." I smile, "I missed you and am happy your back." He kisses me and lays us back down, "I am too baby." I lay my head on his chest and feel my eyes getting heavy. Everything is good and I couldn't be happier right now.

**I am sorry I haven't wrote. I got the flu and have been down. I am still sick but getting better. Anyway I don't know when I can write again. I did not know it and I have my math final this week and the other three finals are next week. After next week I have a month off and plan to write a lot.  
Anyway I hope you liked it.  
PLEASE REVIEW.  
1babyt**


End file.
